


Hit The Back

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Remus, Birthdays, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Found Family, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius Black, Light Dom/sub, No Age Play, Other, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 77,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Remus and Sirius are married now! They're getting into the groove of married life as everyone else's lives around them bloom and blossom as well.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 180
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

Remus was on a mission. A mission to make Sirius’ 29th birthday the best they ever had. Last year was excellent when Remus had surprised them with a cute party then they shagged for the first time after. This year he was going all out. Sirius loved their birthday, so he wanted to do something special for them. In the end he had roped Alice and Lily into helping him get ready for the day. They were the best at getting things done in their group.

“Okay, so, I called the trampoline park and we have the Saturday of Birthday Weekend booked,” Alice informed them then tapped her bottom lip with the end of her purple pen. “Did you get the cake Lily?”

“Yes! A lemon cake, just how you described, Remus.” Lily grinned. “And the trampoline park were good with us having the cake in there?”

“Yep, they said we’re good.” Alice nodded.

“I’ve talked to every place I’m dropping a clue and they’re good with it,” Remus told the two, as he looked up from his laptop. He was sitting on the floor with Trevor on his lap as he typed up clues for his scavenger hunt that was going to send Sirius around the city to all their favorite places.

“Great! Do you want to go anywhere  _ after _ the trampoline park?” Lily leaned over to look at Alice’s list.

“I think we should do the jazz bar, they love it so much.” Remus wondered if maybe he could play the piano that night… hopefully Sirius would be able to control themselves if he did that.

“Oh yeah! Since it didn’t work for your birthday.” Alice snickered.

Remus cringed thinking about his birthday and how Sirius tried to go all out but everything crashed and burned. They weren’t in the best place then either, but now everything was wonderful. “No, we do not  _ talk _ about the events of that night.”

“Yeah,” Lily sighed, pulling a face. “Let’s go back. We can reserve one of the big booths.”

“That’s a good idea,” Remus agreed with her. They hadn’t been to the jazz bar in a while, so it would be nice to go in general. “They’re going to love this so much. Do you think we should tell them to bring a change of clothes for the bar when they stop at our flat? They might not want to be in their sweaty clothes from work and then the trampoline park.”

Alice tutted and hit Remus on the arm. “You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah,” Lily said, grinning. “That’s a good idea.”

“I just know my spouse well enough to know they’ll want to wear something nice and get out of their rank pole wear.” Remus snickered. It still felt so new to call Sirius his spouse even though it had been over two months now.

“That’s true. Yeah, I think that’s a good idea too.”

“We’re inviting the usual suspects, right?” Alice tapped her pen on her notepad. “Us and our significant others. Reg, Mare, Peter, Benjy, Hes, Marly, and Dorky… are we inviting Monty, Effy, and your mam?”

“Well, my mam is driving them to the park, so yes.” Remus laughed.

“Yeah, I think Effy and Monty would have a laugh too. They’d love to see everyone.” Lily absently petted Trevor’s head.

“The only thing that will be missing for Sirius is Snuffles.” Remus looked back to his screen and started to type out another clue.

“We could ask the trampoline park, but I don’t think Snuffles would be good in the jazz bar.” Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before letting out a chuckle.

“Sirius can survive the afternoon and night without the dog.” Remus shook his head.

Alice nodded, smiling. “Right.”

“They’re going to freak out over this all.” He chuckled.

“When we were younger they loved their birthday so much,” Lily said, smiling wistfully.

“They still do.” Remus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “They keep asking what we’re doing this year.”

_ Hi caro. _ _   
_ _ I’m going for a drink with Reg and James. How are you doing? _

Remus smiled at the message then replied.

**Hi my pearl.**

**Have fun. I’m just with Alice. I’m doing good. How’s your afternoon?**

_ I’m good. Say hi to Al for me. I went for a run with Snuffs before I left, fyi. _

“Sirius says hello Al. They don't know you’re here Lily. Hopefully your husband doesn’t rat you out.” Remus looked up to his friends.

**I will. Let me know when you’re on your way home.**

Lily rolled her eyes. “James will back himself into a corner most likely. We can make something up.”

_Alright_ 💙 _  
__Love you Daddy_

Remus coughed at the second message. They had said they wouldn’t use  _ Daddy _ unless they were fooling around. That seemed to have gone out the window somewhere along the way. Remus didn’t hate it, but he wasn’t expecting it.

**Brat. Love you too.**

Alice yawned, capping her pen. “Everything good Moony?”

“Fine, yeah, why?” Remus put his phone back in his pocket.

“I’m too tired to do the heimlich maneuver is all.”

“Just a tickle in my throat.” Remus reached for the glass of water on the table.

Lily ran a hand through her hair. “What else do we need to do?”

“Finish these clues.” Remus cleared his throat.

Remus, Alice, and Lily managed to finish all the clues and all they had left to do was give them out around the city next weekend. He was really looking forward to the birthday because he knew that Sirius would  _ love _ it.

Just after Remus had closed his laptop, Sirius texted Remus to let him know they were on their way back to the flat. Remus packed up, said goodbye to the girls, and then headed back home. When he got there he was greeted by Snuffles at the door, and found the flat empty. He put his things away and went to relax on the sofa until he heard the front door open.

“Hi Snuffs!” Sirius called as they came through the door, and Remus heard the sound of Snuffles’ tail hitting against the hallway wall. “Hi buddy, oh my god have you been the best boy?”

Remus grinned as he listened to Sirius greet the dog. “Hi love.”

“Ah!” Sirius poked their head through the door, grinning ear to ear. “Hi! I didn’t realise you were home already!”

He laughed, turning on the sofa to look at them better. “I could tell.”

“You have a good afternoon?” Sirius crossed over, leaning in to kiss him hello, Snuffles following on their heels.

“Mm, yes.” Remus pulled Sirius down to sit on his lap. “How about you?”

Sirius laughed, sliding their arms around his shoulders. “Oh, hi caro. Mm, had a good time, we just hung out.”

Remus rested his hands on their sides. “Did you eat or do you want to get dinner?”

“We can get dinner. What do you fancy?”

“Whatever you want princess.” One of Remus’ hands went to their hair.

Sirius tilted their head into his hand, chuckling. “Thai?”

“Yep, that sounds good.” He lightly trailed their fingers up their side. “What was with you calling me Daddy? I thought we weren’t going to do that unless we were fooling around.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius gave him a mischievous smile. “Just felt like it. I can not, if it makes you uncomfortable caro.”

“I just wasn’t expecting it.” Remus shook his head. “You can but we should talk about it first.” He dug his fingers in, tickling them with one hand as his arm went to wrap around them to hold them.

“Ah! Aah what did I do?!” Sirius shrieked, squirming against Remus and trying to get out of his grip. “Noo, no stop!”

“Calling me Daddy when you’re not supposed to. Just reminding you we should talk about that first. I don’t mind, really.” He stopped tickling them but still held them tight. “We just have to establish when and when it’s not okay.”

Sirius let out a big huff of air when Remus stopped tickling them, keeping their hands on his shoulders for a bit of distance. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry. We can talk about it.”

“It’s okay princess.”

“When isn’t okay?” Sirius bit their lip, walking their fingers up the side of Remus’ neck into his hair. “I just know you like it when I do.”

“When other people can hear you, I don’t want that. If I’m repulsed, obviously you know that one already. Er…” Remus furrowed his brow.

Sirius nodded, looking like they were very engaged and listening. “Yeah. Okay when you’re repulsed, just tell me if I don’t know already. What about texting?”

“I don’t mind texting, I guess, but only if we’re sort of flirting, I guess? I don’t think I’d like someone to see it.”

“Okay.” Sirius smiled, absently circling their fingers over the back of Remus’ neck. “Yeah, I agree.”

“What about you? Do you have any other questions or any hard no’s on when I call you princess that I don’t know about?”

Sirius bit their lip for a moment. “I guess when I’m feeling really masc, but it’s not been a problem so far. I’ll say if it makes me feel weird.”

“Okay.” Remus kissed the corner of their mouth. “I like when you call me Daddy though. Don’t stop unless it’s one of those times.”

“Yeah?” Sirius’ eyes lit up. “I like it too.”

“Good, yeah.” Remus nipped at their neck. “I like taking care of you princess. Let’s order dinner then I’ll kiss you a little more?”

“Mm, Daddy has the best ideas.”

“I know princess.” Remus pulled them closer for a moment to kiss their lips. “Why don’t you get your phone out and order on the app?”

Sirius grinned into the kiss then pulled away to wriggle their phone out of their pocket. “I’m going to be boring and get pad thai like always.”

“I think I want some mango curry.” Remus sat back, letting Sirius order.

“Ooh, nice. Can we get those spicy crackers?”

“Yes.” Remus nodded. “Whatever you want.”

Sirius flashed him a grin through the pieces of hair that had fallen from their bun. “Okay, good. Anything else?”

“How about some crispy rolls?” Remus tucked a piece of hair behind their ear.

“Ah! Yes, I loved those last time. And that great dipping sauce. Okay. I think that’s it? We always order so much…”

“Lots of leftovers.” Remus snickered, dropping his hand.

“That’s true.” Sirius tapped away on their phone before dropping it onto the cushions next to them. “There, done!”

“Great.” His hands went to their hips, playing with the hem of their shirt.

Sirius squirmed a little, grinning at him. “You’re so handsome.”

“Yeah? You’re so gorgeous.” Remus’ hands went under their shirt to their back.

“Mhmm, I could look at you forever, you’re so handsome.” Sirius bit their lip, tracing their fingers over the high point of his cheekbone and down the bridge of his nose.

“That’s so sappy.” He kissed their forehead.

“I’m secretly a sap. Only to you though,” Sirius murmured, trailing their finger over his bottom lip before leaning in to kiss him.

“So lucky.” Remus smiled into the kiss.

“Mhmm, so very lucky.” Sirius nipped his bottom lip before deepening the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius said goodbye to their last class with a grin on their face, hugging their usual advanced pole class as they left. “See you next week everyone!”

There was a chorus of  _ Happy Birthday! _ again as the group left and Sirius grinned, shaking their head. They really did love their birthday, and teaching one of their favourite classes had been a good morning so far. Marlene had strung banners up in the studios again and Ben had brought some kind of beetroot cake that was tastier than it looked. This afternoon, Remus was coming to pick them up shortly, and they were going to go for dinner, or something like that. Remus was being vague, and Sirius didn’t bother pushing; they knew Remus would have something planned.

“Sirius,” Marlene called from the office.

“Yeah?” Sirius called back, trailing around tidying up after the class.

“I got something for you.” She came into the studio with the biggest grin on her face.

“If it’s something from the sex shop I’m not interested.” Sirius threw their stuff into their bag and turned to Marlene, raising one eyebrow.

“No, it’s not.” She scoffed. “It’s a card.”

“Okay that’s a little better,” Sirius said dryly, holding their hand out to her.

“And it’s not from me.” She handed them the card, which was in a teal (their favourite colour) envelope.

Sirius frowned. “What?” They turned the envelope over, seeing it read  _ Sirius _ in very fancy script. They pulled out a gold glittery card, and they were only even more confused until they opened it and read what was on a piece of paper taped inside.

_ Thank god your birthday won’t involve performing clowns—but you will find your next clue there. _

“What the fuck, Marls?” Sirius looked back up from the card, grinning. 

“Huh, looks like a clue, I’d say…” She trailed off. “You might want to get on that.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. “You’re in on this aren’t you, you utter git?” They shrugged on their hoodie, putting the card in their bag as they swung it onto their shoulder.  _ Performing clowns? _ Well, there were only two places that could be, either the carnival (which was seasonal and definitely not still around), or the awful art gallery they and Remus went to on their first date.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” she practically shrieked as she ran out of the studio.

“Ugh!” Sirius laughed, watching her run out. They ran their hands through their hair, glanced in the mirror to make sure they didn’t look awful, then made their way out of the studio. “Oi, Marls, you’re an awful liar you know? See you on Monday?”

“Yep!” Her voice was tight on the other side of the office door.

“Liar,” Sirius muttered, shaking their head as they headed out onto the street, starting the short walk towards the gallery. They hadn’t been there since, no matter how good some of the exhibitions  _ sounded, _ because there was definitely no need to see clowns in their underwear.

As they walked, Sirius pulled out their phone and text Remus. 

_ I’m sure you know nothing about all of this, right caro? _

**About what?**

_ The clue Marly gave me and then shrieked about not knowing anything. _

Sirius stopped outside the gallery, looking around. What now? Was Remus waiting there?

**??? What clue?**

Sirius shoved their phone in their pocket with a little laugh, looking around again. When nothing sprang out at them, they strode to the door and walked in. At least this time the art was on canvases.

A tall woman in a sleek black dress was standing near the entrance with a smile, holding another teal envelope. “Sirius?” She asked.

Sirius looked at her, a little taken aback, and smiled. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Here you go, happy birthday!” She held out the envelope.

“Thank you!” Sirius laughed, taking the envelope. Even though this was sort of embarrassing, they loved celebrating their birthday so much, and this was so fun. “Have a good weekend.”

“You too!”

The next clue said  _ Don’t stop to get waffles or crepes, just the envelope! _ Sirius knew where it meant straight away and walked around to the cafe from their first date, the cafe they always got dessert from, one of their favourite places. At the counter, one of the girls (whom Sirius recognised, and who recognised Sirius, damn, they came here too often) handed them another teal envelope. Laughing, Sirius opened the envelope.

_ Get something nice and give Snuffs a pet or two. _

Well that had to mean go back to the flat, didn’t it? Sirius grinned as they went back to the street and got on the next bus. They pulled their phone out once they were sat down and tapped out another text to Remus.

_ You’re awful _

**Why?**

🙄🙄🙄🙄💙

Off the bus Sirius practically  _ bounced _ up to the flat, excited to see where this would lead them and what Remus had planned. As usual, Snuffles practically pounced on them as soon as they stepped through the door. Remus wasn’t there though, and Sirius looked around a little before heading into the bedroom. On the bed was a duffle bag, and another teal envelope.

_ Don’t put the nice clothes on yet. There’s nothing here to be a voyeur of right now, so just go to the front desk for your next clue _ .

“This is ridiculous,” Sirius said to themselves, grinning ear to ear. They threw a change of clothes into the duffle bag, deciding on skinny jeans, brogues and their deep red silk shirt, and dumped their work bag whilst they were here.

The next clue was obviously PureFit, because that was what Remus always joked about when they came to meet him from work, about how they would sit and be a voyeur whilst he climbed. They gave Snuffles some more cuddles, made sure he had water and food, and then started out again towards PureFit.

Regulus was at the front desk, smiling secretively when Sirius walked in. 

“I don’t trust any of you right now,” Sirius said by way of greeting, smiling at their brother.

“Happy birthday.” Regulus held up another envelope. “How’s your day going?”

Sirius leaned their hip against the desk as they plucked the envelope from his fingers. “Bloody brilliantly, obviously. Work was great, and now I get to run around following clues like Sherlock.”

“Ha, sounds like fun.” Regulus grinned, biting his lip.

“Right?” Sirius pulled open the envelope, reading the next clue.

_ Just for the record, Pet Sounds is my favourite Beach Boys album. Don’t add anything new to your collection though, just the next clue! _

Sirius bit their lip, putting the card into their bag. “Okay, I gotta go! Take care Reggie, can we do dinner with you and Ben soon?”

“Sure, sounds good.” Regulus nodded. “Have a good night.”

“I will!” Sirius leaned over to hug him briefly before heading out of the building. They were pretty sure the next place had to be their favourite record shop, the one where they’d found  _ Pet Sounds _ and where Remus had bought  _ Stay with Me _ . They managed to time arriving at the bus stop perfectly with the bus they needed—clearly it was birthday luck—and hopped onto the bus with a cheery smile. 

The record shop looked exactly the same as always when they walked in, and they had to resist going to flick through the second-hand section, as tempting as it always was.

“You must be Sirius, looks like you’re looking for something,” the older man behind the counter said.

Sirius huffed a little laugh, thinking about how much effort Remus must’ve put into all this. “Yes, that’s me, thank you!”

“No worries, happy birthday.”

They took the envelope he held out to them. “Thank you, have a good weekend!” They told him, grinning, before heading back out and opening the envelope.

_ If she offers you a brownie, don’t take it… or a crystal dildo… _

Sirius snorted with laughter. That one was easy, and Hope’s shop was only around the corner. They put the envelope in their bag and made their way around there. Those bloody crystal dildos; they were frankly ridiculous, but Sirius couldn’t deny they were pretty and probably felt nice and they were a little tempted. Not only that, but buying one would probably embarrass Remus, and that was always fun.

The bell over the door to Hope’s shop dinged as they walked through the door, taking a deep breath of the herbal air.

“Oh! Hello dear, you’ve made it!” Hope’s voice trilled from somewhere in the shop.

Sirius ducked past a few wind chimes and suncatchers, brushing aside a beaded curtain. “Hi Hope! I did, your son has been sending me on a treasure hunt so it seems.”

“Yes, it seems so.” She held up another teal envelope.

“You’re all awful for conspiring with him.” Sirius took the envelope, grinning. “I love it.”

“I’m sure, dear.” She watched them with a smile.

Sirius opened the envelope, reading the next clue.  _ Bounce on over, we’re all here. Hitch a ride with mam. _

“Ready?” She asked them.

“Ah! Yes! Oh you’re all so sly. Yes, I’m ready if you are!” Sirius bounced onto the balls of their feet, grinning. 

“Let me grab my bag and we can get going.”

Sirius waited with a grin on their face as Hope gathered her things and locked up the shop. Together they went around to her car and she drove them the short distance out to their final destination. Sirius knew it had to be the trampoline park, and they thought that Remus’  _ we’re all here _ meant Marlene definitely was lying when she agreed they’d see each other on Monday, and Regulus was as stone-cold as ever. “Ahh, I’m so excited!”

“I’m assuming you know where we’re going.” She chuckled, stopping at the light down the street from the park.

“The trampoline park, right?” Sirius wriggled in their seat, grinning.

“Ha, yes.” Hope turned down the street.

“Ahh, yes! And you’re here! Are we going to get you on the trampolines?”

“I’m not sure about that, we’ll see.”

“Oh I bet you’d be great at it.” Sirius peered out of the window, looking for anyone they recognised, although they imagined everyone would be inside.

Hope parked the car. “All right, let’s go in!”

Sirius practically  _ dove _ out of the car, pausing after a moment when they remembered their manners. “Need me to get anything?”

“Nope, just you inside.” She got out of the car.

“Alright!” Sirius walked again, trying not to leave Hope behind but they were so excited to get in and see Remus and their friends.

Hope followed after them, walking quickly. She could probably see their excitement and anticipation. Sirius ducked through the front door, grin cemented on their face, wondering what was going to happen next.

“I’ve been told to tell you to go to the trampolines.” Hope put a hand on their shoulder.

“Okay!” Sirius put their hand over hers, squeezing for a moment. “Thanks Hope,” they said before heading through the doors. The reception was strangely quiet for a Saturday afternoon, but Sirius didn’t think too much on it as they went down the hallway and out into the main trampoline area.

They found their friends and family standing just in front of the trampolines. “Happy birthday!” They all yelled. Remus was there beaming from ear to ear.

Sirius grinned broadly, laughing as they felt their cheeks flush. “Oh my god! You’re all here!”

“Of course we are,” James squawked, barreling over to them.

“Hi!” Sirius practically shouted back, hugging James tight. “Why is it so empty? Ah, hi bro, love you.”

“We decided to give you free reign for a birthday gift when Remus suggested it.” Effy came over with Remus following behind her.

“You did?! Oh my god. Hi Effy!” Sirius hugged her too, kissing her cheek.

“Happy birthday, Sirius.” She kissed their cheek.

“Thank you. I’m so happy to see you!” Sirius grinned.

Marlene practically materialised next to them and pulled them into a big hug, squealing happily. Sirius felt a little swamped honestly, as everyone came up to them, wishing them happy birthday and hugging them. They just kept grinning and hugging and kissing.

Finally they got to Remus, who hugged them tight. “Happy birthday, love.”

Sirius wrapped their arms around him, kissing him. “Thank you, for all of this!”

“You’re so very welcome. I love you and wanted to give you the best birthday.” He kissed them back, dipping them a little.

They grinned into the kiss, sinking into him. “This is the best.”

“Good, let’s go have fun.”

“We really have the whole place all afternoon?” Sirius kept their arm around his waist, still smiling so much their cheeks were starting to hurt.

“Yes, all afternoon.” Remus kissed them once more.

“Amazing,” Sirius murmured against his mouth. They nipped his bottom lip before pulling away and practically running over the trampolines, kicking off their shoes and throwing down their bag on the way, before bounding up onto them.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus watched Sirius jumping around the trampolines again. They had gone to do the trapeze and silks earlier before coming back here to try to out jump Marlene. He was thrilled that Sirius was so excited about the scavenger hunt and then meeting everyone at the trampoline park. Birthdays weren’t his thing, but Sirius loved theirs and Remus would do anything to make them so happy. He had to up his game after Sirius teased that last year he would have a hard time topping it.

“Sirius!” He shouted. “Want to do cake and gifts?”

They were currently trying to out jump the rest of the Ascendance team, bouncing around and copying Benjy’s gymnastic moves. They landed on their bum then bounced up onto the edge. “Cake?!”

“Of course there’s cake.” Remus threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh! And gifts? Wow, I thought this was my gift, all of you here!” Sirius bounced their way over, dancing to the music over the speakers.

“Monty and Effy bought it out.” Remus held out his hands for them.

“Oh.” Sirius practically jumped down into his arms with a big grin, wrapping their arms around his neck. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He wrapped his arms around them and spun them a little. “Come on, cake and gifts.”

Sirius chuckled. “Okay okay! What kind of cake is it? I can’t believe there’s gifts too.”

“What kind of cake do you think?” He put them down, taking their hand to lead them to the little table that the park set up for them. Everyone else was making their way over too.

“My favourite, maybe,” Sirius said, grinning.

“Of course.” Remus stopped when they got to the table where Sirius’ cake was. It was a beautiful round teal cake with a load of sugar wild flowers on top of the cake. The cake itself was lemon, Sirius’ favorite.

“Ah! That’s so pretty caro! Is it lemon? It’s beautiful!”

“Yes, isn’t it lovely? It’s from the bakery we get those cookies.” Remus liked that they kept going back there, even though that was where they ran into Fenrir. Remus wasn’t going to let the bastard keep Remus away from good sweet things.

“Cake or gifts first?” Alice grinned at them.

Sirius bit their lip, looking deep in thought for a moment. “Gifts first, then cake.”

“Perfect.” Remus slipped his arm around their waist. “Grab a chair everyone, gifts first.” He clapped his hands.

Their friends and family grabbed their gifts before sitting down. Remus hated opening gifts in front of people, but he knew that Sirius was dying to do so. James handed them an envelope first. “Don’t worry, it’s not another clue,” he joked.

Sirius laughed, taking the envelope and opening it. They tipped out what looked like a pair of tickets into their hand and read them for a moment before looking back to James. “Oh my god! Midsummer! No you didn’t! Thank you! Caro, it’s tickets to the RSC!”

“That’s amazing!” Remus peered over at them. “That’s a great gift.”

“Us next!” Marlene jumped out of her chair to shove a bag at them. 

Remus was a bit worried about what Marlene had got them. “Oh god.”

Sirius grimaced as they took the bag, then peered inside with trepidation. “Marly!” They said, looking up wide eyed. 

“Oh no.” He put a hand over his face. “What is it? Do I want to know?”

Marlene was grinning ear to ear, Dorcas looking suitably indulgent next to her, hand on her waist. Sirius shook their head, laughing, and Remus watched as they flushed before they held the bag out to him. “Marly is continuing her birthday present trend.”

“Christ.” He took the bag from Sirius and peeked inside. In a clear acrylic box was a black obsidian curved plug. Remus felt his eyes go wide, and he was sure he was as flushed as Sirius. “You two…”

Dorcas shrugged a shoulder, smiling smugly. “Like I always say, I love her best when she’s awful.”

“Yeah, yeah. Someone else save this.” Remus didn’t even look towards his mam. He had a feeling it came from her.

Sirius laughed as Mary stepped in with a beautifully wrapped gift in brown paper. “Mare, you always make everything so beautiful,” they said, taking their time opening it, as usual. When they did, Remus saw a black scarf embroidered with brightly coloured wildflowers. “Oh, this is gorgeous!”

“Thank you, Sirius. It’s going to be a cold winter, I thought you’d need something bright and warm.” Mary grinned and Remus breathed a sigh of relief at a non-sexual gift.

“It’s perfect, thank you!” Sirius smiled at Mary.

“She embroidered it herself,” Peter pointed out to them.

“You’re so talented, Mary.” Remus was amazed because he had no creativity.

“No you didn’t!” Sirius looked closer at the embroidery, eyes wide. “Remus is right you’re so talented!”

“Thank you, Sirius.” She sat back down.

“Here, Sirius.” Regulus held out his gift. “From Ben and I.”

“Hmm, I recognise this bag,” Sirius said with a smile as they took it, opening it. “Black ones! Oh, you knew I needed new shoes Ben! New pointe shoes. Thank you.”

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. He loved Sirius in pointe, they were so graceful and their legs looked amazing. “Didn’t know they made black pointe shoes,” Remus said dumbly.

“Yeah!” said all four of the dancers in unison, swiftly followed by laughter from everyone else.

“All right dear, my turn.” Hope stood up, holding two neatly wrapped gifts in a gold wrapping paper.

Sirius took the gifts, smiling, and peeled them open, carefully as usual. The first gift was a box full of baked goods, which Remus reckoned had to be Hope specials. “Ooh, lemon!”

“Don’t eat those like you’ll eat the cake,” she warned.

Remus chuckled. “Mam, did you get that recipe out of the Christmas gift I gave you last year?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Okay, we’ll ration them!” Sirius set them aside with a smile then opened the other gift, which was a brown leather toiletry bag. “Oh, oh it’s monogrammed! SLB!”

Remus wanted one himself, it was really nice. “Where’s that from mam?”

“Is that a hint Remus John?”

He rolled his eyes. “Who’s next?”

“Oh no, Remus, we’re not having matching toiletry bags! We’re not being that couple.” Sirius laughed.

“Maybe a black one or something!” He nudged them as Alice stood up.

“Oh Christ, Alice, that’s ridiculously large!” Sirius exclaimed as Alice pulled a large, flat item from behind her chair.

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” She slid it over to them.

Remus had asked her earlier what it was but she didn’t budge. Sirius gave her a curious look before setting about unwrapping it. After a moment they gasped, looking up at Alice with a grin. “Alice! This is so lovely! Remus, look, it’s us at the wedding!” Sirius turned the item around to show him a canvas print of their first kiss as a married couple, Remus dipping Sirius.

“Oh! Alice, Frank I love it.” Remus beamed at them. It was so perfect, it made him grin thinking about the day.

“It’s beautiful, thank you both!” Sirius looked at it a moment longer, smiling fondly.

“I can’t wait to put it up. Maybe above the TV?” Remus suggested as Monty reached to his side.

“Mhmm, I agree.” Sirius grinned brightly at him before they looked over to Monty, looking a little surprised. “So many gifts! Thank you.” They unwrapped Monty and Effy’s present, another flat item, before grinning. “Oh! This is so pretty! It’s—oh it’s our first dance lyrics!”

Remus looked at the item. In the center of the lyrics was a star map. “Oh, is that a map of the night we got married? It matches your engagement ring if it is.”

“That’s right!” Effy said brightly, smiling. “We thought it fit rather well.”

“It’s so nice.” Remus picked up the bag at his feet. “Here, love.”

Sirius set aside the artwork from Monty and Effy then took the bag from Remus. “Thank you caro.” They set it on their lap and untied the ribbon at the top. “Oh! That’s why you didn’t want me to buy her new album! KP vinyl!” 

“I was so worried.” Remus had to distract Sirius from buying the album the day it came out with kisses.

“Of course, I didn’t though. Thank you. Oh, and—” they pulled the second item out of the bag— “Remus this is so pretty!” It was a small bag, dark blue and embroidered with golden constellations and stars.

“Reminded me of your necklace and your ring.” He shrugged. It was a last minute gift because he happened to find it in a shop while he was killing time before therapy.

“So beautiful, thank you!” Sirius leaned over to kiss him, grinning ear to ear.

“I’m glad you like it.” He kissed their cheek. “So… cake?”

Sirius laughed. “Cake sounds perfect.”

They enjoyed the cake over conversation and plenty of laughs. Remus was so grateful for the group, and so happy when they all got together—only Hestia was missing because she had a competition in London. It all felt right when they were with each other, like one big family. Since Sirius grew up in all  _ that _ , Remus was even happier for them to have the group.

Once the cake digested, everyone went out to the trampolines except for their parents and Remus and Sirius. Effy, Monty, and Hope insisted on cleaning up and putting the gifts in Hope’s car for later. Remus turned to Sirius with a smile. “What do you want to do?”

Sirius bit their lip, leaning into him. “Can we go through to the other room?”

“No more trampolines right now?” He laughed, putting an arm around their shoulders.

“Not right now, perhaps again later?”

“Sure, let’s go.” Remus started to walk.

Sirius grinned. “I’m having a perfect day. Thank you.”

“It’s not over yet.” He gave their shoulders a squeeze. “Jazz club after. Then when we get home we can do whatever you like.”

“Yeah?” Sirius smiled, rubbing their hand over his side. “You’re so good to me.”

“Mm, I love being good to you.” Remus pressed his lips to their temple as they got to the other room.

“I feel very lucky.” Sirius slipped through the door first, glancing back at him. “Where do you want to go?”

“You wanted to come back here, I’m following your lead.”

“Can I go on the silks? I’m still trying to convince Marly to get them at the studio.” Sirius tugged his hand, further into the room.

“Sure, I’ll gladly watch you.” Remus thought back to the first time he watched them on the silks… or rather what had happened that night at the flat.

“I’m sure you will.” Sirius grinned, squeezing his hand before dropping it and running over to the silks.

Remus laughed as he went after them, but he stopped close by to sit on the bench. “Remember your wish last year?” He asked after a moment, struck with the memory of Sirius wishing to be with Remus at this time.

Sirius hummed, climbing up the silks. “I remember. I said I wanted to be with you a year from now. I got my wish, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Remus grinned, enjoying their typical elegance. “You got me for life now.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, caro,” Sirius said before spinning around, letting the silks catch them.

“Gorgeous.” He sighed.

“My Austen heroine.” Sirius twisted, sounding a little breathless. “I love these. Help me convince Marly to get them.”

“Mmmhmm, I will.” Remus licked his lips then shook his head. Now was not the time, he thought. “What are your wishes for this year? You put them out in the universe last year and it worked.”

“It did, didn’t it?” Sirius had wrapped the silks around one leg, hanging there for a minute. “I’m so happy right now, I don’t know that I have some more wishes. Have the best year with you, maybe.”

“I like that wish.”

“Me too. Win another pole comp. too, why not?” Sirius straightened up, unwinding the silks from their foot and sliding down a little.

Remus laughed. “I’m sure you will.”

“You have unwavering belief in me, caro.” Sirius gave a sigh as their feet touched the ground.

“Always will.” He grinned at them.

Sirius stretched, cracking their back as they padded over to him. “I’m very lucky.”

“I am too, my glow stick.” Remus held out a hand. “Come here.”

They slipped their hand into his, smiling as they stepped forward.

“Sit with me.” He gazed up at them.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his forehead, sitting on the bench next to him, pressed thigh to thigh. “Hi caro.”

“Hi love.” He put his arms around them. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you. I’m having such a good day.”

“Anything to make you happy.” He pulled them into his lap.

Sirius chuckled, running their hand through his hair. “You’re so good to me.”

“I love being good to you princess. You deserve it all.” He kissed their neck.

“Mm, so good.” Sirius’ voice had gone a little soft, their fingers still trailing over his scalp.

He hummed at Sirius’ touch, pressing kisses down their neck. Sirius tilted their head back, making a soft noise at the back of their throat.

Just as Remus had slid his hand up Sirius’ back Marly’ shriek came through the doors. “What are you two doing hogging the silks?”

Remus groaned, moving his mouth off of Sirius. “Fucking Marlene.”

Sirius let out a huff, sinking into him. “She has the worst timing.”


	4. Chapter 4

After the trampoline park, everyone got changed into their nice clothes to go out to the jazz bar. Luckily there were changing rooms at the park and so everyone was able to get washed up and ready for the night out. Sirius was still buzzing with adrenaline, bouncing on their toes as the group waited for the last stragglers, including Marlene, who either got ready in thirty seconds flat or took two hours.

“You look gorgeous.” Remus wrapped his arms around them from behind.

Sirius leaned back into him, smiling. “This shirt is my favourite.” They looked over their shoulder at him. “You look stunning too.”

“I love this shirt too.” Remus kissed Sirius’ cheek. “What on earth is taking Marly and Al so long?”

“I think Marly is sacrificing something to whatever glamour god she believes in this week.” Sirius laughed, rubbing their hand over Remus’ arm. “Hopefully it won’t take too much longer.”

“We should leave Marly here. Not Al though, she’s never late. I don’t know what’s taking her so long.”

“Marly’s bad influence,” Sirius replied without missing a beat.

“ALL RIGHT. LET’S GO PARTY!” Marlene’s voice came from down the corridor and Sirius laughed, shaking their head. She emerged around the corner, holding Alice’s hand as they practically ran down the corridor. 

“Sorry sorry! I was doing Marly’s hair!” Alice grinned. “Ready?”

“ _ Ready?”  _ James scoffed, his hands on his hips. “We have been  _ ready _ for like a half hour.”

“You did a great job on it, Al.” Dorcas took Marlene’s other hand. “Let’s go!”

“Please.” Remus stepped back from Sirius. “Come on.”

“Your hair looks beautiful, Marly,” Lily agreed, already starting towards the door.

Thankfully, there were no more delays as the group piled into their cars and drove the short distance around to the jazz bar. They walked straight in ahead of the queue, Sirius grinning ear to ear as they found the reserved booth right on the edge of the dancefloor, the prime jazz bar real estate.

“Right troops,” James called, clapping his hands together. “Drinks?”

“Drinks!” Peter made a whooping noise.

“I love this place.” Regulus smiled over at Sirius.

“Right? Me too, it’s perfect.” Sirius grinned, sitting on the arm of a sofa. “Whatever looks good, James,” they said, looking around with a grin as James went off to the bar with Dorcas and Remus. “You look happy, Reg.”

“I am. Are you?” He watched Ben walk off towards the bathrooms.

Sirius propped their chin on their hand, smiling. “Yeah, ridiculously so. And seeing my kid brother happy helps too.”

“Oh, I love this song! Come on Frankie!” Al stood up.

Frank took her arm and the two of them swept onto the dancefloor like a hurricane. Sirius chuckled, watching them. “Everyone is happy,” they murmured, half to themselves.

Lily sat next to them, putting her arm around their shoulders. “Having a good night, your Highness?”

Sirius laughed. “The best, thank you.”

“It was fun putting this all together.” Lily grinned.

“Wait, you put this all together?” Marlene complained.

Lily rolled her eyes. “I helped Moony.”

“You did?!” Sirius shoved her leg. “You traitor, I knew he was conspiring with Alice but you too!”

Lily chuckled. “We’re a dream team, you know?”

Sirius huffed, rolling their eyes. “You are.”

“Oi oi, drinks!” James announced, setting a tray down on the table and dishing out the glasses upon it.

“I got you some fancy house drink. It’s fruity and has vodka in it.” Remus held a glass out to Sirius. It looked like there was fresh fruit in it.

“Ooh, looks good, thank you!” Sirius took the glass, taking a sip. “Oh fuck it’s strong. But good!”

Remus sat next to them and put a hand on their thigh. “Don’t drink too much, I want to get home and have some fun.” His mouth was against Sirius’ ear as he spoke.

Sirius turned towards him a little, smiling. “Oh yeah? Okay, I can be good.”

“Good princess.” Remus kissed their cheek then took a sip of his whisky.

“That’s sort of unfair you know,” Sirius said lightly, sipping their drink and glancing out to the group as Marlene, Pete and James did shots of… something.

“What?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“You get to call me princess in public but if I call you what I’d like to in public it would be weird.” 

“No one can hear you, if you said it quietly.” Remus took another drink.

Sirius grinned, putting their hand over his on their thigh. “Mm, that’s true.”

“Do you want to dance?”

“Thought you’d never ask, caro,” Sirius shot back, taking another sip of their drink before setting it down.

“Great, come on then, we’ll steer clear of Al and Frank.” Remus stood up.

Sirius followed him out onto the dancefloor, laughing. “Right, it’s  _ my _ birthday, I can’t get shown up by them yet.”

“No, we can’t let that happen.” Remus took their hand and twirled them.

“Right! I’m glad you agree,” Sirius retorted, spinning around. They were having the best night so far; the trampoline park had been so much fun, a perfect mix of hanging out with their friends, messing around and dancing. Now they were at their favourite bar dancing with Remus.

“This is so much fun. I’m glad we could come here.” Remus pulled them close.

Sirius wrapped their arms around his middle, dancing. “Me too. This is my favourite.”

Remus gave them a dip. Sirius tilted their head back, laughing as they held onto him. “I can’t believe a year ago where we were.”

“Lots of things were different, but lots is the same still,” Sirius murmured, smiling at him. Last year they spoiled Sirius rotten on their birthday too. “Love you even more.”

“Yeah, I love you even more too.” He kissed them soundly. “I can’t wait to have another good year.”

Sirius kissed back, grinning. “It’s going to be the best year yet, I know it.”

Sirius and Remus danced a little more before they went back to their seats, Sirius squashing next to Reggie and Lily on a sofa, a big grin plastered on their face. “I’m having the best night.”

“I can tell.” Lily nudged them.

“I know, I’m excited and getting carried away.” Sirius shook their head. “I just love having you all here, everyone is having a great time.”

“I’m surprised that you haven’t swept Remus home yet.” Marlene snickered before taking another drink.

Sirius rolled their eyes as Regulus groaned from next to them. “Unlike you, Marlene, I do not have a one track mind, thank you!”

“Yeah sure, like you’re not dying to get home and use our gift.” Dorcas gave them a knowing look.

“I have no clue what you mean, Dorcas,” Sirius replied, raising one eyebrow. “Just because one of you is probably wearing something battery powered right now doesn’t mean everyone else wants to.”

“Not today, sadly.” Marlene sighed as the music stopped.

“Thank god,” Regulus teased, grinning.

Sirius glanced up as the next song didn’t start. Usually the bar had a never ending supply of fabulous songs so it was unusual to hear silence.

“So, this song is dedicated to Sirius, who’s birthday is today,” Mary’s voice floated over crowd.

They practically jolted at the mention of their own name, looking over to the small area by the piano to see Mary there, looking glowing as ever, and Remus sat at the piano beside her. Goddamn, Sirius was going to have to go back on their word and drag Remus home as soon as possible. Not before they enjoyed him at the piano though. Next to them James whooped, clapping.

Remus started to play and within the first two chords, Sirius could tell what the song was.

“Rebel Rebel!” They said, grinning ear to ear and sitting forward. That was one of their favourite songs, the words always resonated with them and already this version was beautiful. Mary’s voice was soft and floating, but still powerful; Sirius was sure they’d never heard her raise her voice except when she was singing. The first time they had come here with Remus, they had been utterly starstruck by him at the piano; it was a year later and it felt like not much had changed. Sirius was still completely captivated by him, his confidence when he was playing, the look of contentment on his face, his capable fingers across the keys. Sirius was so in love with him it hurt in all the best ways. He had done all this for them too, for their birthday, because he knew they loved their birthday, loved having everyone around them when they never had anything like that in their childhood.

With a happy little sigh, eyes still fixed on the stage and Remus there, Sirius rested their head on Lily’s shoulder. It was all so perfect.

As the song wrapped up the whole place clapped, Sirius jumped out of their seat to give a standing ovation. Remus looked over with the biggest smile on his face when he saw them. Sirius grinned back, clapping harder.

“You are so sickening, honestly,” James said with a wry smile, shaking his head.

“Shut it, Potter,” Sirius retorted, their face flushing.

Remus stepped off the stage, saying something to Mary. Sirius was already stepping around the table in their booth, skirting through the people stood around to go towards him, still grinning ear to ear.

“Did you like that?” Remus asked when they got closer to each other.

Sirius laughed, catching both him and Mary into a big hug. “That was beautiful!”

“It was so fun! Glad you liked it.” Mary patted them on the back before pulling away.

When Mary pulled away, Remus’ arms went around them and he kissed the top of their head.

Sirius grinned, pulling back to look at him for a moment before kissing him on the lips. They deepened the kiss for a moment, their hands roaming over his back, before moving away enough to speak. “Wanted to do that off the bat,” they murmured, “but couldn’t really kiss Mare like this could I?”

“No, that’d be a bit strange.” He laughed. “I want to take you home.”

“It would, wouldn’t it,” Sirius agreed. They relaxed into him, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Aren’t you having a good time here?”

“I’m having such a good time, but I want you home alone. We can do whatever you like there.”

“Mm, that’s tempting.” Sirius grinned. “What kind of things?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I may have gone to the sex shop and got you something pretty for one of your favorite things.” He rubbed their back.

Sirius’ eyebrows shot up. “Oh, really? That makes it extra tempting…” They tried not to squirm so noticeably. They were having a wonderful time out with their friends, and knowing Remus was desperate to take them home made it even more fun, but  _ they _ definitely wanted to go home now too. That meant Remus would  _ win _ though.

“Come on princess, let’s go home.”

“One more drink?” Sirius smiled, batting their eyelashes a little.

“I meant to say, let’s go home  _ now _ .”

“It’s my birthday, Daddy,” Sirius murmured, pouting a little. “I wanna stay for another drink.”

“Okay, then you won’t get your other gift.” Remus kissed them on the lips then pulled away, walking towards the bar.

“Oh oh, hold on.” Sirius started after him, wrapping their arms around his middle. “Seems a shame to get a gift and then keep it. Especially when I know you like what I like too.”

“It would be a shame, huh?” Remus shrugged. “But you want a drink, let’s get a drink.”

Sirius bit their lip, not unwinding their arms from around him. “How about it’s a really quick drink, and then we can do whatever  _ you _ want when we get home?”

“That’s not what I said.” Remus tugged them to the bar. “It was home or nothing.”

“It’s my birthday.” Sirius pouted, digging their heels in.

“Yeah, I’m getting you your drink.” Remus leaned on the bar and waved one of the busy bartenders.

“Remus,” Sirius murmured, biting the inside of their lip. “I really want to stay for a drink, but I want to make you happy too. We can make it a quick one.”

“Whatever you want princess.” Remus kissed their cheek as the bartender came over.

Sirius smiled at the nickname, relaxing into him a little. They were worried they had genuinely upset him for a moment there, but usually when Remus called them princess it meant everything was okay. They had developed a sort of shorthand in their relationship and Sirius loved it. “Okay,” they murmured before looking to the bartender. “Ah, the house special cocktail, whatever that was, and a pint of IPA, please,” they said, rubbing their hand over Remus’ back.

“Not another whisky?” Remus laughed, leaning on the bar and smiling over at Sirius.

“Don’t want to drink too much if you want to go home and have fun, do we?” Sirius grinned back at him, kissing his cheek.

“Exactly.” Remus put a hand on their waist.

Sirius leaned into him, handing over their card when the bartender reappeared. “See, we can both get what we want,” they said with a sly smile.

“I guess I misjudged how much you wanted me after I played.” Remus laughed.

Sirius gasped, only half having to play up how offended they actually were. “Remus John Lupin-Black, don’t ever say that again. You know if I had my way I’d climb up onto there.” They wrapped their arms around his neck, leaning in close to his lips. “But I don’t think Daddy would want me arrested for indecency.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Remus quirked a smile.

“Although if he keeps being so domineering we might be walking the line,” Sirius murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth. Remus like this would never fail to get them interested. Whenever he gave them that smile only they saw, or the tone of his voice only they heard. Sirius loved it.

“I’ll stop then.” Remus leaned back, taking his drink. “Let’s go see our mates.”

Sirius groaned. “You’re awful.”

“Why, my pearl? I’m trying to give you the best birthday.” He started to their booth.

A grin on their face, they trailed after him with their new drink in hand. Sirius was pretty sure this was the best birthday ever, and it wasn’t over yet.

“There you two are,” Frank called as they made their way back to the group. “We were taking bets on whether you’d slipped off home.”

“No, not yet.” Remus took a seat then sipped his beer.

Sirius laughed, shaking their head as they sat next to him, their hand on his thigh.

“Told you,” Dorcas said with a knowing smile. She had her arm around Marlene’s shoulders, who was somehow still brimming with energy.

“I dunno, if last year is anything to go by, Sirius has a habit of leaving their own birthday early.” Lily grinned across from them.

“Yeah, they do, it’s weird.” Remus turned to Regulus and started to talk to him about the classes he was taking to finish up his degree.

“ _ Someone _ is a bad influence,” Sirius said, pointedly taking a sip of their drink and squeezing their hand on his knee.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus knew he was being a bit of a bastard at the piano bar, but he couldn’t help it sometimes. He wanted Sirius  _ now _ . The scale was tipping very strong in one direction it seemed, and he was so glad that they were finally walking through the door of their flat. “Did you have a good birthday?” Remus asked as Snuffles attacked Sirius with love.

Sirius bent down to give Snuffles some attention, ruffling their hands through his fur. “I did, I had the best time. Thank you, for everything.”

“Good, I’m glad. Did I top last year’s?” He kicked his shoes off and dropped their bags. Sirius’ gifts were in the living room, his mam and the Potter’s had dropped them off earlier for them.

“Ha! I said that didn’t I, that you would have a hard time beating it!” Sirius grinned, coming over to him. “You did, you definitely topped it. I had an incredible day.”

“Next year is going to be hard.” Remus took their hand and led them towards the bedroom.

Sirius bit their lip, letting him lead them. “I’m sure you’ll manage.”

“Ha, I sure hope so.” Remus switched their fairy lights on, giving their room a warm glow.

“Mm, I love how this flat is  _ ours _ now,” Sirius murmured, running a hand through their hair.

“Has been for some time now.” Remus smiled as he thought back to a year ago when it first came up. He was so nervous about it all, but Sirius just fit right in.

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed. “Yeah, it has, hasn’t it? Everything just fell into place.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus went to the wardrobe. He could practically feel Sirius’ eyes on him, watching closely.

“Love you,” they said softly.

“I love you too.” He opened the wardrobe and pulled out the last gift he had for Sirius.

Sirius grinned, sitting up straight. “You’ve spoiled me so much.”

“I think you’ll like this.” He handed Sirius the box, which was wrapped in a black metallic paper.

“Oh really?” Sirius bit their lip, looking up at him for a moment before carefully unwrapping the box. It was a black gift box beneath the paper and they lifted the lid off a little to peek inside. “Holy shit.”

“Do you like it?” Remus stayed standing in front of them.

Sirius’ cheeks were bright red as they set the lid aside and picked up the wooden paddle inside. They nodded, turning it over in their hand. “I do. It says  _ Daddy _ on it.”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus brushed a hand through their soft black hair.

“Aren’t ones with designs cut in meant to leave the mark of the design behind?” Sirius murmured, tilting their head into his hand.

“It’s supposed to, do you want to see if it works?” Remus questioned them.

Sirius’ eyes went a little wide and they bit their lip in  _ that _ way. “Yeah,” they breathed.

“Get undressed and get a collar.”

Sirius nodded, not moving for a moment from where they were leaning against Remus’ hand.

“I meant now Sirius.” He stepped back, wrapping a hand around the paddle as he did.

Thankfully, Sirius let go of the paddle and stood up, crossing to the dresser. “Which collar?” 

“The one I bought you.” Remus took a seat on the bed to watch them.

“My sugar daddy,” Sirius said, shooting him a grin over their shoulder before retrieving the metal collar from the drawer. They fastened it then pulled their hair out from under it as they walked back over to him, toeing their shoes off as they did.

“Mmmhmm, what do you want to do princess?” Remus asked them, running a hand over the smooth wood.

Sirius’ eyes flickered to his hands, biting their lip. They were undoing the buttons of their shirt without really paying attention to what they were doing. “I want you to spank me, Daddy.”

“Is that all?” Remus licked his lips as their shirt fell to the ground.

“I wanna let you do whatever you want to me, however you like. I’m all yours.” Sirius started on their belt, their gaze still flickering all over Remus.

“It’s your birthday… you don’t care?” Remus smirked.

Sirius made a noise in the back of their throat. “We both know you’ll spank me and I’ll go to pieces anyway. I like making you happy.”

“I know.” He stood up. “Finish getting out of your clothes princess, then bend over the bed.”

“Okay,” Sirius breathed, their voice going a little rough. They pushed their jeans off their hips then kicked them away, swiftly followed by their briefs. Then they skirted around and stepped up to the bed, bending over and putting their hands flat onto the mattress, legs straight.

Remus leaned down and pressed a kiss to the flesh before straightening up and giving a light tap with his hand. “Are you ready princess?”

Sirius’ back arched a little and their breathing hitched. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes please.”

“Good princess.” Remus gave them another swat with his hand. “This is going to sting more than my hand.”

Sirius nodded, their hair spilling over their shoulders. “S’okay.”

“What’s the safe word?” Remus held the paddle up.

Sirius squirmed a little. “Waffles.”

“Okay.” Remus started with a light swat with the paddle. He had never heard Sirius make the noise they did in response—it was the most beautiful little breathy keen. “What a pretty sound.” Remus hummed then reared up and smacked the paddle harder against their arse.

“Ah! Oh,  _ fuck _ .” Sirius’ hips pressed forward, a shiver climbing their spine.

Remus rubbed the paddle against the flesh. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah—yes,” Sirius said hurriedly, the words sounding like they were tumbling out of their mouth. “It’s different. I—like it.”

“You want me to keep going I guess. Harder?” Remus rubbed their back with his free hand.

Sirius let out a breath, sinking onto their elbows. “Just like that. Just…  _ more _ .”

“Okay.” Remus listened to Sirius, continuing to paddle them, trying not to go too hard even though he wanted to go a bit harder.

“Oh, fucking hell,” Sirius moaned, their back arching to push back towards Remus now, and he saw their fingers clenching in the sheets.

“You can touch yourself,” Remus said between whacks.

Sirius yelped, shifting their weight so they could get a hand underneath themselves. They were making those beautiful breathy noises with every hit, their breathing uneven. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

“You’re doing so good.” Remus hit them again.

“Ah, ahh, harder, please,” Sirius got out between pants. “As hard as you want, Daddy.”

Remus grinned, rearing the paddle back and then bringing it forward for a hard slap that could be heard throughout the room.

A sharp whine slipped from Sirius’ mouth, their body going taut before him, their hand stuttering in the rhythm stroking themselves.

“You’re not allowed to come yet.” Remus gave them another hit.

“Ah!” Sirius’ back arched, jolting with the smack. “No, please, I need to.”

“I said no.” Remus gave two more smacks.

Sirius moaned, pulling their hand away to brace against the bed again. “Please.”

“No.” Remus gave one more hard smack before he stepped back to look at their red, abused flesh.

“Ahh, fuck…” Sirius groaned, their back rising and falling as they were breathing hard. “Did—oh fuck—did it work?”

Remus lightly traced a finger over the noticeable  _ D _ in  _ Daddy _ , which was embossed on their skin. “Yes.”

Sirius gave a breathy little laugh. “Fuck… take a picture.”

“Manners.” Remus tapped them on the arse.

“Pretty please can you take a picture of your name bruised onto my arse, Daddy?” Sirius said, the laugh clear in their voice.

“Yes princess.” Remus set the paddle on the nightstand before picking up their polaroid camera. Sirius stayed perfectly still, still with their elbows on the mattress, feet hip width apart, arse in the air. Doing his best to focus, Remus took a few photos. “Beautiful, princess.”

Sirius squirmed, turning their head to the side to try and see him. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Remus set the camera and photos aside. “What do you want now princess?”

“Whatever you want,” Sirius replied, leaning their thighs against the bed. Remus noticed they were quivering a little.

“It’s your birthday, I’m asking you to tell me what you want.” Remus climbed onto the bed to sit against the headboard.

Sirius watched him through their hair, their face flushed pink. “I want you to fuck me,” they murmured, voice a little rough, not moving, maybe because Remus hadn’t told them they  _ could _ yet.

“Yeah? How?” Remus’ hands went into their hair.

“My thighs.” Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut, turning their head towards his hand.

“All right, I want you on your back.”

Sirius kissed his palm before they crawled up onto the bed with their legs shaking just a little. They ran their hand up his leg as they moved up to the head of the bed, leaning in to kiss him. Remus kissed them back soundly before sitting back.

“I’m going to get undressed then I’ll fuck you.” Remus unbuttoned his shirt.

“Okay,” Sirius murmured, chasing his mouth for a moment before their hands went to his shirt buttons to help.

“Can I choke you?” Remus asked them. They had talked about it a few times before, but they had yet to do it.

Sirius nodded, their hands going to his jeans. “Yeah.”

Remus tossed his shirt aside. “You want that for your birthday?” He asked, moving a bit to get his jeans and underwear off.

“Yeah, I do.” Sirius gave a sly smile, sitting back on their heels. “Your hands around my neck.”

“You love my fingers.” Remus pushed their shoulder so they were shifted onto their back.

Sirius smiled wider, biting their lip as they laid back on the bed, arms up by their head. “You know I do. So much.”

Remus kissed their neck as he moved on top of them. His hand went out to the side for the lube. “How bad do you want to come?”

Sirius stretched out beneath him, groaning softly. “So bad. But I’ll be good.”

“It won’t be long, I promise.” Remus uncapped the lube, pressing his lips to theirs.

“Mmm,” Sirius hummed, grinning into the kiss and trailing their fingers through his hair. “You’ll make it good, I know.”

“I will.” Remus swatted their thigh with his free hand. “Tight together.”

Sirius groaned, pressing their thighs together, looking up at him with their grey eyes swimming. “Yes Daddy.”

Remus poured the lube on their thighs. “You’re being so good tonight princess.”

“Yeah. I love being good for you.” Sirius’ hips shifted, their eyes flickering down over him. 

“You weren’t bratty at all today.” Remus put the lube away before taking himself in his hand. “I’m going to be so nice to you now.”

Sirius moaned softly, squirming beneath him. “Thank you Daddy.”

“You’re so welcome princess.” He groaned as he pressed his cock between Sirius’ thighs.

“Ah, god.” Sirius tipped their chin back, lifting their hips a little to meet him.

He moved his hips quickly then moved so he could kiss Sirius. His tongue swept across their lips before deepening the kiss. Sirius kissed back, their hands going back to his hair and trailing over his shoulders. Their tongue coiled against his as they moaned softly.

Remus wrapped a hand around Sirius as they continued to kiss, his hips moving fast between their thighs. Sirius made a noise into the kiss, tightening their hands back into his hair, shuddering beneath him.

Pulling back from the kiss, Remus slipped his other hand up Sirius’ chest towards their neck. His stomach was full of anticipation, as it always was when they tried something new. “Are you close?”

Sirius tipped their chin back, baring their neck to him, the metal collar sitting snug around the base. “Yeah, god, fuck, I am.”

“Me too.” Remus gently wrapped his hand just above the collar, not pressing at all as he continued to fuck Sirius’ thighs. “You can come when you want.” He tightened his grip on both their cock and their neck, lips ghosting over Sirius’.

“Ah, ‘kay,” Sirius practically whispered, their hand coming up to Remus’ arm, holding on. They didn’t dig in at all, just held onto him and Remus heard another one of those beautiful breathy noises escape their lips.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous. You’re so fucking — ah, shit — so amazing.” Remus felt his climax building deep in his gut. “You’re, oh, you’re amazing princess.”

Remus could feel Sirius’ heart beating so fast under his fingers, their breath going hitched. They moaned at the back of their throat as their body tightened and shuddered beneath him, coming over his hand. Watching and feeling Sirius’ come, sent Remus over the edge. His hips moved wildly as they pumped on their own. He dropped his hand from Sirius’ throat, dropping it to their shoulder to squeeze. “Oh, fuck, Sirius…”


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius gasped in a breath, in the throes of their orgasm as Remus moved his hand from their throat. They felt fuzzy and floaty in the best way, trailing their hands down Remus’ back to his hips, feeling him thrusting.

“Oh fuck, yeah, come,” they managed to get out, their voice sounding a little rough and alien to their own ears.

Remus did just that as he clutched at Sirius’ shoulder, letting out a long moan. 

Sirius dug their fingers into his hips, sinking back into the mattress as their own orgasm finally ebbed. They felt the warmth of him coming between their thighs. “God…”

“Shit, fuck…” Remus let out a long breath, rolling off of Sirius and breathing heavily. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sirius panted, not quite able to move yet. “Fuck.”

“Need anything?” Remus rubbed his face.

“Come back here a minute.” Sirius cupped his cheek in their palm, still breathing heavily. “Fuck, I love you.”

“Mmm,” Remus replied then moved over and wrapped his arms around them. “I love you too.”

“Was it like you wanted?” Sirius asked, turning to kiss his cheek.

“Was it what  _ you _ wanted?” Remus countered as his fingers came up to play with their hair.

Sirius nodded, swallowing. Remus’ fingers had felt strangely wonderful around their neck, digging in just a little. It was…  _ freeing _ to know that Remus would look after them no matter the situation. “Yeah, it felt good.”

“Good, me too.” His lips pressed to their temple.

“Really?” Sirius bit their lip, pulling back a little to look at him properly. They felt a little floaty still, their arse still stinging from that damn paddle, but this feeling had been bubbling up all night since the jazz bar. They were worried Remus wasn’t as…  _ into _ all this as they were anymore. He had been the one to say he wanted to try this out, but tonight especially, Sirius was a little concerned.

Remus’ brow furrowed. “Yeah, really.”

“You’d say if you weren’t enjoying… all this. Right?” 

“Of course I would. Why are you asking?” Remus sat back a little.

“I don’t know, I just got a feeling today is all. At the jazz bar… I thought you were annoyed at me and…” Sirius sat up, rubbing a hand over their face. “I get worried that you’re just doing all this for me and not because you  _ want _ to. That I call you Daddy because I want to, not because it’s yours and you like it.”

Remus sat up with a frown. “I was just playing around at the jazz bar. I’m the one who wanted to start this all, aren’t I? I love it when you call me Daddy, but I hope you like it too.”

Sirius bit their lip, reaching out to touch his arm. “I love it. I know you started it but I just wanted to check. I just get...  _ worried _ sometimes is all.”

“I’m the one who’s supposed to worry.” Remus snickered. “I’m sorry if I came off that way tonight. It was meant to be nice and… I’m sorry.”

Sirius shook their head, smiling. “You haven’t ruined anything caro. I’m glad we’re talking about it, and I would rather that… Wouldn’t you?”

“I know, of course. We have to talk.” Remus lay back down next to them. “Sometimes I’m worried that I like this more than you too.”

“Nah. I think we’re good talking about this kind of thing. I like calling you Daddy because I know it makes you feel all…  _ fuzzy _ when I do,” Sirius murmured, trailing their hand over his stomach.

“It does, but don’t feel like you have to do it.” Remus closed his eyes. “This is ruining your birthday.”

“It’s not. I promise.” Sirius sat up, leaning into kiss him softly. “I’m having the best night, you’ve spoiled me rotten and I love you very much.”

“I love you too.” Remus opened his eyes again. “I do love this, what we do in the bedroom and I don’t want it to stop. I swear.”

Sirius smiled, kissing between his brows. “I love it too, so I’m glad.”

“Do you need a cloth? Some water? I can get some of that cream for your bum too.” Remus sat up, looking at Sirius softly.

“Mm, I wanna see the photo too, or I suppose in the mirror.” Sirius smiled. “Water would be good.” They wanted to talk about the choking thing too, how it was for both of them, but maybe after water and a clean up.

“Here are the pictures.” Remus reached over and handed them the small pile before getting out of bed. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.” Sirius smiled, watching him for a moment before looking down at the photos. “Oh fuck it was so…  _ there _ .”

“What love?” Remus called from the hallway.

“It just says  _ Daddy _ on my arse.” Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “Think it’ll bruise?”

“Oh, yeah! It does!” Remus sounded as if he were in the kitchen now. “I think it’ll bruise, yeah.”

Sirius grinned, putting the polaroids in the nightstand… with the rest of them all. “Good.”

Remus came back in carrying a washcloth and a glass of water. “Sure you don’t want any of that lotion?”

“I want it to stay bruised,” Sirius said, laughing. “That’s so weird isn’t it?”

“Ah, no I don’t think so.” He handed Sirius the water before moving on to the bed to clean Sirius up.

Sirius watched him. “You take good care of me.”

“Yeah princess?” He smiled at them as he finished up. “If it bruises, we’ll take another picture of it.”

“Yeah,” Sirius murmured, sipping the water before setting it down, trailing their fingers through his hair. “Daddy looks after his princess so well.”

“Mmm, you deserve it.” Remus threw the cloth into their hamper then moved to sit against the headboard.

“So do you. I like being good to you… nearly as much as I like being awful.”

“Ha, me too.” Remus wrapped an arm around their shoulders.

“I always have fun seeing how far I can push you before you get frustrated.” Sirius leaned into him, rubbing a hand over his arm.

“Then you love when I get frustrated and rough with you.” Remus played with their hair. “You know I like you pushing.”

“Yeah? I like you getting rough. Didn’t think I would, but I do.”

“You liked the choking?” Remus asked them softly.

Sirius nodded, biting the inside of their lip. It felt strange to deal with how much they liked things they’d dismissed so aggressively in the past. “Yeah, I did… liked giving you that—that power I guess.”

“It’s not something I want to do everyday.” Remus shook his head. “But every so often, I think that I’d like to do it again if you liked it.”

“Yeah, I really did.” Sirius smiled, marvelling at how easy Remus made all of this to think about. “What did you like about it? I’m always so interested by how you think about all this… I understand my point of view… most of the time. Not yours though.”

“I don’t know… it’s just, the control is… er, it makes me feel safe if that makes sense. And knowing that you trust me to that point is thrilling.” Remus shifted a little.

Sirius kept their arm around his middle even as he shifted. “That makes a lot of sense. I trust you.”

“I never trusted anyone so much—no one ever. You make me feel safe too, letting me be in control.”

“Yeah?” They leaned in and kissed his cheek, cuddling up to him. “I’m glad I can give that to you.”

“You give me everything.” Remus took their hand.

“Both and in between too,” Sirius replied, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, yeah.” He grinned. “I love you princess.”

Sirius smiled, feeling their heart soaring. “Love you too Daddy.”

Everything was wonderful, and Sirius honestly felt like they were wandering around in a haze for the next few weeks. Work was wonderful, they were also working hard for their charity projects with Lily, and at home, it felt like they were in marital bliss. Remus was somewhere between sex-repulsed and  _ meh _ recently, since just after Sirius’ birthday (it seemed to come in waves but Sirius didn’t mind that there was no real rhyme or reason to it, that was just how Remus was) and there was still so much love and affection between them. In the evenings they curled up on the sofa under the blankets with Snuffles next to them, watching awful baking shows and critiquing like they  _ knew _ what they were talking about.

They had arranged to have dinner with Regulus and Benjy on Friday night, and Sirius was looking forward to hanging out with their brother and his boyfriend. It was brilliant because Regulus was still working at PureFit whilst at University, and Benjy was obviously still working at Ascendence. It felt like they all got along wonderfully now Sirius realised how well Benjy was treating Reggie.

Sirius got on the bus on Friday evening with Benjy, heading over to the flat he shared with Regulus and the girl who worked at the sex shop (whom they still hadn’t met!).

_ Benjy and I are on the bus. See you and Reggie soon?  _ 💙

**Yes love**

_ You alright? _

**Yeah, why?**

_ You just seemed short is all. Wanted to make sure you were okay  _ ☺️

**Hands are messy. Helping cook.**

_ Oooh okay.  _ _   
_ _ Love you! _

Sirius threw their phone in their bag, smiling at Benjy. “Apparently Remus is helping Reggie cook. I feel like that’s code for Remus is rescuing Reggie’s mess… unless he’s improved drastically?”

“Ah, not really.” Ben snickered. “I love him but he’s a disaster in the kitchen.”

“Ha, I thought so. Can’t say boarding school and a nanny did much to help either of us, but I have a few years on him at least.” Sirius rubbed a hand over their arm, glad they were able to talk a little more freely around their childhood now.

“Yeah, he’s said. He wants to do some cooking class one night. That might be fun… though he may burn down the whole place.” Benjy shook his head.

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “You should go together, make it a couples thing and then if he does burn the place down, at least you can both get out of there and have a funny story to tell.”

“Yeah, I’ve suggested. He’s so busy so we have to wait for a term break to have some proper fun.”

“Ugh, of course. He’s doing good though, right? He seems to be really enjoying it.”

“He loves it! It makes him so happy.” Benjy beamed. His face lit up whenever he talked about Regulus, and it made Sirius’ heart soar. Reggie deserved to be happy and loved, he deserved to feel safe and accepted and able to go after his dreams, and it felt like Benjy gave him that.

“He makes you happy too,” they observed with a wry little smile.

“Of course he does.” Benjy stood up as they got to their stop. “He’s amazing.”

“I’m quite glad you think so.” Sirius followed him, their heels clicking. “I’d really hate having to fire you,” they teased, nudging him in the arm.

“Let’s not go back to that!” He rolled his eyes as they got off the bus.

Sirius laughed, saying thank you to the bus driver on the way off and walking towards the flat. Sirius had to remember they were taller than Benjy, who was a teeny gymnast and they were in heels, so they had to make an effort to walk a little slower.

“Remus would murder you.”

“He would, I was told to be nice.” Sirius smiled, shrugging a shoulder. “I was a dick, I’m sorry.”

“I’ve forgiven you. I think I’ve proved that I love your brother anyhow.” Benjy fished out his keys as they got to the building.

“Mmhm, I think you managed to.”

“Good. Now to get him to be a decent cook.” He opened the door. “Hello!”

Regulus came out from around the corner covered in pasta sauce. “Ah, hi. I was hoping I’d have five more minutes to change.”

“Hi!” Sirius laughed, taking in their brother’s appearance. “You look like pasta exploded everywhere.”

“Yeah, ah, the bottle broke when I dropped it.” Reggie made a face.

“No shit,” Sirius said, crossing over to him a ways before pausing. “I was going to hug you but I’m thinking better of it. Hi caro!”

“Hi love!” Remus yelled from the kitchen.

“Go and get changed,” Ben told Regulus, kissing him lightly. 

Sirius headed towards the kitchen. “Dare I come in to say hi?”

“It’s all cleaned up, don’t worry. I’m just cooking a revised version of dinner.” Remus chuckled.

“With less pasta sauce,” Sirius said, poking their head through the doorway. “Hi gorgeous.”

“Yes, they had tomato paste and some cream cheese so we’re doing creamy tomato, spinach, and chicken pasta.” Remus informed them as he stirred the pasta in the pan. “Hi to you gorgeous. I love that jumper.”

Sirius smiled, plucking at the hem. “Thank you. I love this colour.”

“It brings out your eyes.” Remus set the spoon down.

“That’s very sappy,” Sirius said, smiling as they went over to him, putting their hands on his waist.

“It’s true. This whole outfit is so pretty.” Remus pecked them on the lips. “How was your day?”

Sirius kissed back, grinning. “Thank you, I’m feeling hyper femme right now.” They shrugged their shoulders. “Work was great, as usual, busy as hell.”

“You love when it’s busy.” He tucked a piece of hair behind their ear then turned back to the stove. “It’s nearly done. Hope your brother has changed.”

“I know, it makes the day go so quick,” Sirius observed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I’m gonna go see where he is.”

“Okay, love you.”

“You too.” Sirius headed out of the kitchen and down the hall to Regulus and Ben’s room. For a while they weren’t sharing, when their other roommate moved out, but now they were sleeping in the same room, they imagined. Sirius knocked on the door. “Hey, doing alright? Need a hand getting it out of your hair?”

Ben opened the door. “Yeah, it doesn’t seem like it got in his hair thankfully. His poor white shirt is ruined though.”

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t realise you were both in here. Wouldn’t have disturbed otherwise.” Sirius smiled, rubbing their hand over their arm. “Glad it’s not in your hair though kid.”

“It’s okay. I’m going to set the table.” He glanced back behind him then slipped past Sirius.

“Alright.” They stepped past him, then into the room. “Is your t-shirt beyond repair, kid?”

“Ugh, yeah.” Reggie was pulling on a new black shirt. “It was a nice shirt.”

“Damn.” Sirius grimaced. “How did you manage to drop it and get it everywhere?”

“I had olive oil on my hands somehow.” Regulus picked up the stained shirt with a frown.

Sirius stifled a laugh. “Try putting it in the wash with some bleach, maybe. Or is it white wine? There’s a wives tale about that.”

“I’ll ask Hope, maybe she has some sort of crazy witch craft to help me.” He tossed the shirt towards the laundry basket.

“Ah yeah! She probably knows some herbal method.” Sirius chuckled, glancing around the room. Everything looked so well lived in, and Sirius thought they’d never stop being happy for how well Reggie seemed now. He and Benjy seemed to have melded together really well, all their things strewn around the room. There were a few shirts on the ground near the bed, a bright purple one they were sure they’d never seen either of them wearing, and a pair of neon yellow trainers that looked too small for either of them.

Regulus grabbed a bright pink hairbrush from the dresser and raked it through his hair. “Yeah, knowing Hope, right?”

“Yeah.” Sirius smiled. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The night went quite well, after the pasta disaster, and they drank good wine and talked until far too late. At the door, Sirius hugged Reggie tightly. “See you tomorrow at Al and Frank’s?”

“Yeah, bye Sirius.” He hugged back just as tight.

“See you two then.” Remus gave a little wave.

“Bye!” Sirius took his hand as they started down the stairs. “Good night?”

“Great night, after I saved dinner.” Remus gave their hand a squeeze. “What about you?”

“You’re the hero we all deserve, caro.” Sirius kissed the back of his hand. “I had a great night. I love hanging out with Reg.”

“Me too. Benjy’s great too.” Remus grinned at them.

“Yeah yeah, I’m not a dick anymore, Remus.”

“I know! I’m just saying I like hanging out with him too.” He scoffed.

“Me too. They both seem real happy.”

“They do, don’t they? Maybe another wedding is in the future.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Ha, oh god, I was pretty sure I’d never get married but I’m almost positive he won’t.”

“What?” Remus laughed. “What’s that mean?”

“I dunno, do you not just get that vibe? I feel like marriage isn’t a thing he’s even thought about, you know? … Weird sibling intuition?”

“Sure, I’ll agree with you, but I think they love each other  _ a lot _ . I don’t think it’d be out of the blue if it happened.”

Sirius leaned against the seats of the bus stop. “True… I feel like both of them were… I dunno. You get that? They were shifty tonight.”

“I guess.” Remus wrapped an arm around them. “Reggie dropped the bottle after I joked about them getting engaged, you know?”

“Did he? Oh god I hope they’re not secretly engaged or something. I didn’t look for a ring…”

“Why would they keep it a secret? Plus, I think you had the vibe they weren’t going to marry?”

“I know, I’m just thinking. Glad you thought it was weird too though. Let’s just see what happens. So long as Reg is happy, that’s all I care about.”

“Me too.” Remus agreed as the bus came into view. “Come on, let’s get home.”


	7. Chapter 7

Remus had no idea  _ why _ he was invited over with all their mates to Frank and Alice’s the next afternoon. Sirius was saying how Reggie and Ben were acting weird, but they weren’t the only couple in the group to be acting that way. He got that vibe from Frank and Alice as well as Lily and James recently. Not that there wasn’t something off with Benjy and Regulus, but he saw it more with the others. He decided not to bring it up because he didn’t want to make Sirius obsessive over things that may not be there.

“Trevor!” Remus greeted the dog as they walked in the door.

Behind him Snuffles gave a happy bark as he ran forward, Sirius unclipping his lead so he could go and see his best mate. “Hi everyone!”

“You two are late,” Marlene complained from where she was sitting on the sofa.

“Getting Snuffles out of the house was difficult. He was afraid of the rain.” Remus snickered thinking of what a big baby their big dog was.

“He’s such an idiot, bless him,” Sirius said, going over to hug everyone hello. “Alright?” 

“Great. Al and Frank won’t let us eat until everyone is here. They’re in the kitchen with Lily,” Peter informed them, bouncing Ro on his knee.

“Tyrant, she is.” Remus shook his head.

“Oh god, who let the three of them off together?” Sirius looked wide eyed around the group before getting distracted saying hello to Ro.

“I’m not telling Lily not to do anything, sib,” James said with a little laugh.

“Good man.” Remus looked to Reg and Ben, who were squashed on a chair together. They looked as happy as ever. “Should I go in there to say hello?”

“On your own head be it Moony,” Dorcas warned, holding both hands up.

Remus glanced towards the kitchen then shook his head. “I’ll just wait.”

“Good thinking Moony.” Mary smiled over at him.

Just as Sirius opened their mouth to make some quip, Frank appeared in the doorway, carrying what looked like a cake and wearing a slightly manic looking grin. “Right, everyone…”

“A cake?” Hestia asked as Alice and Lily followed behind him.

“It’s not anyone’s birthday…” Remus trailed off as the cake was set down in front of them on the table. Everyone leaned forward.

On it were three pairs of shoes made of chocolate or something Remus reckoned. Two adult sized and the one in between them were small like for a …

“BABY!” Marlene shrieked as Remus read the cake’s message:  _ a new dance partner coming soon. _

“Oh wow!” Remus looked over to his friends with a grin.

“No fucking way!” Sirius exclaimed, just a moment before James gave a wail. 

Frank grinned proudly. “Yep.”

“Congrats!” Reggie clamped his hands together. “That’s amazing!”

“I’m so happy for you!” Remus moved and wrapped his arms around Alice. “Tell me, I’m the Godfather, right?”

“Of course Moony, who else would it be?”

“Ah that’s amazing!” Sirius clapped. “You hear that Ro? You’re gonna have a playmate!”

Remus grinned watching Sirius with Ro. Another baby in the group, he thought. They still weren’t ready for their own — Remus and Sirius— but having the little ones around was nice. Plus, it was so fun to spoil them rotten.

“That’s really wonderful,” Mary said. “How far along are you Alice? I can start looking at natal charts for the little one!”

“We’re going into the fourth month. I can’t wait to find out the sex of the baby.” She grinned at Frank.

“We’ll love the little thing no matter what, of course.”

“Oh absolutely! This is so exciting. See, Peter, it’s a good thing I saved Ro’s newborn clothes!” Mary gave her husband a wide smile. “So wonderful.”

Remus laughed and Peter agreed with his wife.

“I want to know the sex only because of names. I can’t wait!” She clapped her hands together.

“You could go gender neutral,” Remus suggested. 

“I know, but I have some wonderful names picked out.” Alice smiles at him.

“They’re all old names.” Frank chuckled. “Let’s eat the cake, huh?”

“Good thinking!” Marlene’s voice was still at the highest setting.

They all enjoyed cake and chatted. Alice talked about plans for the nursery and Frank gushed about the photo a day he was doing of Alice’s baby bump. It was all very sweet.

The whole room was filled with chatter and excitement and Ro gave a happy shriek that pierced through it as Sirius held her up in the air for a moment before passing her back to Mary. Remus presumed they were just going to the bathroom.

After a few moments Sirius came back into the living room looking a little paler than normal. Remus frowned, catching their hand before they walked by him. “Okay love?”

Sirius pulled a face. “Not feeling too great. I’m okay though. Going to make some peppermint tea.”

“Do you want to go home?”

Sirius rubbed their hand over their arm and side, biting their lip. “Not really, but sort of?”

“If you don’t feel well then it’s okay. I doubt everyone wants your germs.” Remus joked.

“Ha, yeah.” Sirius huffed a little laugh. “Shall we go then? I don’t wanna make Al sick.”

“Yeah, let’s say goodbye and head home.”

After saying their goodbyes, Remus and Sirius got Snuffles out of the house and back in the car. It was only drizzling now, so Snuffles was a little easier to wrangle outside. Sirius was quiet when they got into the car, shifting around in the seat to get comfortable. Remus hated when Sirius didn’t feel well, hopefully they weren’t getting the flu or something. “Don’t worry princess, we’ll get you home and take good care of you.” He smiled over at them softly.

Sirius visibly winced, biting their lip. “Not… not princess, please?”

Remus frowned, realizing that they probably weren’t coming down with the flu and this was something else entirely. “Of course Sirius, sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“No need to apologise,” Sirius murmured, looking out of the window. “Can we just go home?”

“Yeah, of course.” Remus agreed.

They drove the rest of the way, listening to the music playing quietly on the radio. It had started to downpour again, so getting Snuffles out was a monumental effort. Remus sent Sirius inside because they clearly wanted to be there, and Remus could handle the dog on his own. Finally, after a few minutes of wrangling (and a couple of treats) Remus got Snuffles upstairs and into the flat.

Remus was soaked to the bone as he kicked off his trainers and shrugged off his jacket. Snuffles ran over to his dog bed and curled up, probably worried the mean man would make him go outside again. He couldn’t blame the dog as he put the kettle on before heading into the bedroom to change and check on Sirius. They were so uncomfortable the whole ride home, and so oddly quiet, Remus was worried about them.

“All right love?” Remus asked as he walked through their bedroom door.

“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed, their back to him as they trailed around the room, tidying up. They had already gotten changed in the time it had taken Remus to get upstairs with Snuffles, and were now in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that Remus thought might be his by the way it hung from their shoulders.

“Do you want to talk?” Remus went to the dresser, already getting out of his wet shirt.

Sirius made a noncommittal noise, sitting on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “I’m not sure what I’m thinking right now,” they said softly, as if they were really trying to get the words out. “Everything has just turned upside down a bit.”

“I’m here, if you want to get anything out… talk it through I guess.” He pulled on a warm, dry shirt before getting out of his wet jeans.

There was quiet for a moment and Remus heard Snuffles pad down the hallway. He sat next to Sirius and they patted his head absently. “Yeah,” they sighed. “The pregnancy thing, I guess. I’m happy for Frank and Al, of course I am. Just made me think about myself a lot.”

“Oh.” Remus frowned as he got into his softest pair of sweats. “I’m making tea, do you want some? Maybe something to eat then we can curl up in bed and talk.”

Sirius nodded. “Tea sounds good. I’ll come through and sit on the sofa, I think.”

“Sure, whatever you’d like. Bring some blankets I think?” Remus went to grab his favorite blanket.

“Yeah. I got it,” Sirius said, grabbing the blanket before he did.

“All right love, let’s go then.” Remus smiled then started for the door. He wanted to kiss Sirius but he knew when they felt like this, Sirius didn’t want much affection. It was better for them to be the one to cuddle up to him.

Without saying anything else, Remus went for the kitchen and Sirius went for the sofa. He hummed to himself as he got their tea together. When he was all set, he went to the living room with both mugs of tea. “Here we go.”

Sirius was tucked into the corner of the sofa with their legs up under them. “Thanks caro.” They took the tea and took a sip.

Remus stepped around Snuffles, who was curled up in front of the sofa closest to Sirius. He took a seat then pulled up the blanket, giving Sirius space but still sitting close to them. “So, the pregnancy…”

“Yeah…” Sirius straightened one leg, tucking it under his thigh. “I’m trying to figure out how I feel… I just… I guess all the talk made me super aware that I’m  _ not _ female? That’s not the right word…” Sirius chewed their lip, one hand dropping off the edge of the sofa to pet Snuffles. 

“Okay.” Remus nodded, not sure what to say. “I understand it must be very… like gender and sex and all that right now.”

“Yeah. It was like, I was so hyper femme for the past week or two or whatever, like… I’m usually just hanging around in this middle ground of who knows what gender I am it’s all mixed up and I love it, but I was really pushed that way recently, to the point where I was like, wishing I had, you know, hips and tits, but then…” Sirius shrugged. “You know I thought I was trans for a while when I was a kid? But then today just flipped the switch… my brain was like oh no, you’re not, that’s not you.”

Remus nodded, turning a little and putting his free hand on their ankle. “Mmm, I’m sure that must be jarring.”

Sirius nodded, puffing out their cheeks. “I was like no, I don’t wish that was me, I don’t want any of that, and then I was sitting there in a dress thinking about how much I hate it, and then Al and Frank were talking about the sex of the baby and I  _ know _ sex doesn’t equal gender, but…” They trailed off, chewing their lip.

The whole sex talk did make Remus a little nervous about how Sirius was feeling earlier. “Of course you know that, but it doesn’t change how you feel about it. Just because you don’t want to carry a baby or any of that doesn’t mean you can’t wear a dress though. You know that, so I don’t know why I just said that…” Remus shook his head then took a sip of his tea.

“I do, but my dysphoria and anxiety about all this shit isn’t rational, so I need you to say things like this sometimes, I guess.” Sirius shifted a little closer, their feet under his thigh. “It just made me, like… run to the other end of the spectrum… never been more grateful for my dick in my life.”

“You don’t need to tell me about irrational anxiety.” Remus scoffed, giving their ankle a squeeze. “I’m sure that this is all a lot, but wherever you are on the spectrum is valid and great.”

Sirius gave a little laugh. “I know, you know. It’s just… turned me around a little. I don’t really know what to think.” They sipped their tea and leaned forward to set it down on the coffee table. “I’ve never not liked you calling me princess before.”

“I know, but we always said that you could tell me when you don’t like it. If you’re feeling super masc like right now then I’m sure you wouldn’t feel comfortable with it.”

“And I said.” They bit their lip, rubbing a hand over their face. “Nearly didn’t, but I did. It feels weird.”

“I’m sure it does.” Remus nodded, putting his tea down. “So, what do we do right now to make things feel a little better? I know we can’t solve anything but what do you want to do? What do you need from me?”

“Just… be here. And, I don’t know… I know you like calling me princess and you like when I fuck with gender and confuse the straights and all that. Is this all still… okay?”

“Yeah, Sirius, everything is okay. I love you for what’s inside of you and what you give me—as fucking sappy as that is… Whatever makes you feel best, I’ll support you and give you what you need to be happy.” Remus rubbed their leg. “Tell me when it’s okay to call you princess again and if it’s never, that’s fine. Do what makes you feel the best.”

Sirius nodded, watching him for a moment. “Yeah, okay.” Their voice sounded a little watery. “Love is fine, everything else is fine, just not princess.” 

“Okay love, whatever you need.” Remus reached up and brushed a hand through their hair.

“I love you,” Sirius said, turning to kiss the inside of his wrist. “C’mere, let me kiss you.”

“I love you too.” Remus moved closer to them.

Sirius shifted forward, leaning in and kissing him, their hand cupping his cheek. He smiled, hand still in their hair before Remus pressed his lips to theirs. Sirius deepened the kiss after a moment, tilting their head a little and pressing closer.

“Love you.” Remus pulled back and brushed his lips against Sirius.

“Love you too,” Sirius murmured, their eyes flickering open. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. What do you want to do right now?”

“Can we just watch a movie or something?” Sirius settled next to him. “Hey, we have lemon slices.”

“Yeah, let’s. What do you want to watch?” Remus’ hand carded through their hair.

“I don’t mind. You decide.”

“Okay, why don’t you get the slices then?” Remus kissed their cheek then reached for the remote.

“Yeah,” Sirius murmured, leaning in to kiss him on the lips again before they got up and went to the kitchen.

Remus scrolled through looking for something to watch while he listened to Sirius in the kitchen. He had no idea if what he said was enough, but he wanted to make Sirius feel better. Hopefully he was doing the right thing. “How about Mamma Mia?” He asked, knowing Sirius loved ABBA.

“That sounds good. How strong are these, do you know? One each?”

“She didn’t tell me… should we text her?” Remus looked over at them.

Sirius paused in the doorway to the kitchen. “I’m sort of down to get really high. Probably a good idea to ask her though, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll text her.” Remus grabbed his phone and shot off a quick text to his mother.

**How high will Sirius get if they eat one of those lemon slices?**

**They’re the same as the cookies I’ve made before.**

Remus laughed and looked to them again. “They’re the same as those cookies we used to have.”

“Oh shit, the ones that got  _ you _ really high? Maybe we should share one.”

“I’m fine either way, whatever you’re comfortable with.” Remus shrugged.

Sirius paused. “Fuck it. We’re not doing anything else tonight, are we?”

“Nope, we’re here all night.” Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay.” Sirius disappeared for a moment before coming back with two lemon slices. “I reckon they’ll go good with tea.”

“They will be.” Remus smiled at them.

Sirius climbed onto the sofa next to him, holding one slice out to him whilst taking a bite of the other. Remus took his slice and took a small bite. He felt like he probably shouldn’t get too high. Sirius rested their head on his shoulder, chewing their lemon slice and watching the movie.

“These are really good.” Remus hummed, taking another small bite. “She should make them without the THC so I can have them for breakfast.”

“Right! Definitely not breakfast levels of THC in these.”

“I’d get fired if I showed up to work after eating one of these.” Remus set the slice on the plate and took his tea.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius sighed softly, watching the movie as they ate their lemon slice.

“Yeah, I think I would fall off the pole if I tried to turn up after one of these.” 

“You so would.” Remus moved to play with their hair.

Sirius leaned into him. They were trying to figure out why they were feeling like this. It was a strange feeling. Usually their dysphoria and discomfort with their gender came from their body not feeling femme enough, or feeling like they were in the middle of the spectrum and being made to choose. Except now they felt sort of turned around because their body suited how they felt. It felt like whiplash because twelve hours ago Sirius was in a dress and heels with a full face of makeup and loving it. Remus was being good with them though, and they were actually  _ talking _ about things instead of locking them all up inside.

“Good job I don’t have the morning class tomorrow then, right?”

“Ha, yes, well… it is Sunday tomorrow so you have nothing.” Remus pointed out to them.

Sirius gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. “Well  _ sometimes _ we do Sunday afternoons, but I like having them off with you, don’t I?”

“That is true.” Remus laughed, continuing to play with their hair.

Sirius chuckled, eating the last of their lemon slice and taking a drink of their tea. They were glad they were able to do this with Remus, be honest with him and still be able to be themselves and watch stupid movies and get high.

“We should do some Christmas shopping tomorrow.” Remus moved to get another little bite of his slice.

“Ugh, probably a good idea. Can we just get presents together for everyone? I’m so shit at them.” Sirius huffed, sitting back and resting their head on his shoulder again.

“Ha, yes, the other couples do that in the group.” Remus put an arm around them.

“Thank god, and then I just have to think about your presents.”

“You do just fine with gift giving love.”

Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “I suppose.” They looked back to the movie, watching for a moment. “This is a fucking stupid movie isn’t it?”

“Ah! You’re talking bad about something with ABBA and Streep, blasphemy!”

“Ha. Streep is a queen, in the Devil Wears Prada! This is just wild though.”

“Have you never seen it?” Remus furrowed his brow.

“No no, of course I have. It’s still stupid though, right?” Sirius laughed, shaking their head. 

“Yeah, but it a good stupid.” Remus reached for more of the slice.

“Oh yeah, totally.” Sirius grinned, leaning their head on his shoulder. “What shall we get everyone for Christmas?”

“Hmm… I saw a nice piece of art that I think would go well in James and Lily’s place. It wasn’t expensive either.”

“Oh they would love that.” Sirius rubbed their hand over his knee. They were feeling so strange today and it wasn’t a good feeling, even though it should be nice when they felt like finally matched their body. “What do you want, anything you’ve seen?”

“Just you is fine.” Remus shrugged.

Sirius rolled their eyes, turning to look at him. “You can’t not have a gift for Christmas.”

“I know, I love whatever you get me.” His hand went back to their hair.

“Very easy to please caro,” Sirius said softly, laughing.

“I know, I’m very easy to please because you always give me the best things.”

“And then get jealous of everyone else’s thoughtful gifts and cry after drinking too many stupid cocktails.” Sirius thought back to Remus’ birthday and how much of a disaster that had been. At least they could laugh about it now.

“I don’t know why, you always give me the best.” Remus scraped his fingers lightly over their scalp.

Sirius huffed, laying their head down in his lap. Apparently their bones had sort of forgotten what to do now they had eaten that Hope special and they just wanted to lie down. “That cologne does smell nice. Everyone else was so thoughtful though.”

“I love the cologne and every single gift you’ve ever given me.” Remus traced a finger down their nose.

“I suppose when we fucked and I was wearing that harness, that was a gift too.” Sirius grinned up at him, tipping their chin up a little.

“Yeah, but I love the little chalk bag and when you give me chocolate and the book and everything else…” His finger went traveled down their cheekbone.

They snapped their teeth at his finger, smiling a little. “I’ll always buy you sweet things.”

“Good.” Remus’ finger went down their chin.

Sirius shivered a little, smiling up at him. Remus was so good to them, even when they felt so weird and like they didn’t know what to think, Remus was there. “Yeah. Like those cookies with all your nicknames on.”

“I love those.” Remus’ finger continued to trace over their face. “Are you all right?”

“I feel very weird,” Sirius murmured, trying to be honest. “Like… dysphoric but I shouldn’t be because I… match right now, you know?”

“Who says you shouldn’t be?” Remus hummed, tracing over their brow.

Sirius opened their mouth to reply but actually, he was right, wasn’t he? There were no rules about any of this stuff and Sirius knew well enough themselves that their fluidity was all one big pile of who the fuck knows, most of the time. “I… no one, I suppose…”

“I’m not saying your feelings are invalid, but I’m just reminding you there aren’t any rules about this stuff. You can feel dysphoric no matter what.”

“Yeah.” They frowned, catching Remus’ hand and pressing a kiss to the backs of his fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus sighed.

“My Austen heroine,” Sirius murmured, mouth still pressed against his hand. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” He nodded, his other hand going to their hair.

“I’m not as giggly as I usually am,” Sirius observed, leaning into him and kissing his knuckles.

“No, but it’s only been a little while. You do this every time.” Remus chuckled.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Not  _ every _ time.”

“Nearly.” Remus carefully reached for his tea.

“I wish you were ticklish, you know,” Sirius murmured, watching him.

“Hmm, too bad princess.” He stopped his tea in mid motion. “Shit, shit, sorry.”

Sirius tried to ignore the weird twisting in their stomach at the nickname, but they were sure some type of discomfort flickered over their face. They didn’t understand why they were feeling like this, when it had never bothered them before. “It’s okay. It’s weird to change it.”

“I should be able to not call you that. It’s not that hard.” Remus shook his head.

Sirius sat up, turning towards him; they were careful not to dislodge Remus’ tea, biting their lip as they did. “It’s fine. Shit happens. I know you didn’t do it on purpose, it’s not like you’re misgendering me, right?”

“I know, but you asked. It’s something easy enough to do. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, apology accepted.” Sirius cupped his cheek, rubbing their thumb over the top of his cheekbone. “This is the first time it’s made me feel weird so it’s not like we’re used to switching things off and on.”

“It’s not difficult though. I’ll try harder.” Remus kissed their forehead.

“Thank you.” Sirius smiled, feeling awful at how they weren’t comfortable with this right now. They leaned in and kissed him, keeping their hand on his cheek.

“Okay… all right, let’s eat something.” Remus suggested with a pinched brow.

“Sounds good.” Sirius smiled, trying not to think too much about this all.

Sirius and Remus spent the evening watching movies after they ate dinner, and the next day decided to stay true to their word and go out to do some Christmas shopping. Sirius had sort of hoped they would wake up feeling back to ‘normal’, but no, they woke up feeling the same. Trying not to overthink it all so much, Sirius just went with their usual intuition about how they wanted to dress, trying not to linger on how their stomach was churning. In the end, going out shopping was a pretty good distraction and they managed to find some great gifts for everyone. 

This year they were spending Christmas with the Potters. Effy and Monty had invited them over, along with James and Lily, Hope, Regulus and Benjy. Then, on New Year’s Eve, everyone else would be arriving for the annual party.

Christmas  _ Eve _ however, was being spent with Hope, in their new tradition of watching Christmas movies and smoking, just like they did last year. It had snowed out in the suburbs where Hope lived and Sirius stood on the front doorstep for a moment to bang the snow from their boots before going inside. The three of them had gone for a walk around the Christmas market at lunchtime, but now they were back to get warm. Snuffles was practically caked in snow and enjoying it thoroughly.

“God it’s freezing!” Sirius said, following Hope and Remus into the house. “Very Christmas-y.”

“Yeah, perfectly Christmas.” Remus hung up his coat then took off his beanie.

“I think we should have some mulled wine.” Hope suggested to them both.

“Ah, yeah that would be perfect, wouldn’t it?” Sirius hung up their own coat next to Remus’ then grabbed Snuffles’ towel from the radiator and started the arduous task of trying to dry him.

“I’ll get to that. I also made Remus’ favorite cake again then we can watch a movie. Dear, why don’t you start the fire while Sirius dries off Snuffles?” Hope patted Remus arm.

“Sure mam.” Remus nodded as she went off towards the kitchen. “I’ll go do that.” He kissed the top of Sirius’ head.

“What film are we thinking?” Sirius asked to no one in particular as they knelt down to dry off Snuffles. Luckily he loved this bit and just happily lay on the floor and let Sirius fuss over him.

“Oh, can we watch Love, Actually?” Remus looked back at them before going off to the living room.

“You love that film you sap.”

“It’s the perfect Christmas film!” Hope called from the kitchen.

“You love the film too!” Remus replied with a laugh. “It’s the perfect sappy Christmas film.”

Sirius rolled their eyes, towelling off Snuffles’ belly. “I bet you even love Love, Actually, don’t you Snuffs? It’s a great film.”

Snuffles gave a little bark.

“He does, he loves it too!”

“Right!” Sirius grinned, standing up and throwing the towel back over the radiator. “Come on buddy, let’s go curl up in front of the fire.”

“Snuffles will love the fire.” Remus was sitting in front of the now burning flame.

“Right?” Sirius smiled, going over to him and sitting next to him. “It’s bloody cold.”

“It really is.” Remus kissed their cheek.

Sirius cuddled close, pressing their face into his neck. “Warm me up caro.”

“Yes, love.” He wrapped their arms around them. “You okay?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Feeling good today. I’m excited for Christmas.”

“That’s good, me too.” Remus rubbed their back as his mam walked in.

“Well, you two look cozy. Shall I leave you alone?” She chuckled.

“Mam!”

“I’m just trying to steal his body warmth Hope, that’s all.” Sirius sat back, smiling.

“Is it working?” She set the tray she was carrying down.

“Too early to tell, I think. Mulled wine will help though.” Sirius laughed as Snuffles came over and sprawled himself across both theirs and Remus’ laps.

Remus rolled his eyes and reached for a glass. “I guess we’re watching the movie from here?”

“Apparently so? Come on Snuffs, budge up a bit, at least let us sit on the sofa first.” Sirius nudged the dog, who stayed resolutely in the way.

“We’re stuck here forever.” Remus handed the wine to Sirius.

“Thanks,” Sirius murmured, taking a sip. “Mm, this is great. Better than last year Hope.”

“It’s always great.”

“Thank you dear,” Hope said, chuckling from her seat on the sofa. “Are you three alright down there?”

“Yes, fine.” Remus took his own drink.

“I think I may suffocate from how heavy this pupper is, but I’m good.” Sirius petted Snuffles, who gave a big forlorn sigh. He was obviously wiped from all the excitement of the market.

“Right, I have you on my lap too. Rest in peace me.”

“Ha, you poor thing.” Sirius bit their lip. “Right, I reckon we tempt him with a treat and he might move.”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s stay right here.” Remus rubbed their back.

Sirius hummed, as if they could never not be content cuddled up with their husband and their dog. “Okay.” They kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Remus gave them a squeeze.


	9. Chapter 9

After the movie, dinner, and a joint his mam went to bed and Sirius and Remus stayed up watching some Christmas special on TV. Snuffles was curled up by the fire and Remus was on the sofa. Sirius was laying on their back under the tree looking up at the lights. They had changed into the matching Christmas PJs his mam had bought them all. They were purple flannel bottoms with snowmen on them and a sweater top that was the same purple with three different snowmen. Remus rolled his eyes at it but Sirius loved it.

“You okay over there?” Remus murmured looking at his spouse. They looked perfectly content.

“Mmmm, very.” Sirius had their hands behind their head, their legs stretched out. “It’s pretty.”

“Yeah, so are you,” Remus said then cringed a little. He had been trying hard to keep things fairly gender neutral with Sirius recently.

Sirius smiled though and tilted their head so they could look over to him. “Pretty is okay.”

“Okay, good.” Remus nodded, reaching for his hot coco. “You look like Christmas personified right now.”

“I just need one of those jumpers with the lights in them now,” Sirius said, looking back up through the tree. “You never do this when you were a kid?”

“No.” Remus shook his head.

“Really?” Sirius rolled onto their side, looking back to him so fast Remus almost heard their neck crack. “Come down here, come see.”

“Sure, anything for my pearl.” Remus snickered before moving across the room to join Sirius. He had to move some presents out of the way in order to lie next to them.

Sirius wriggled next to him, putting their arm across his stomach. “See? So pretty.”

Remus stared up at the twinkling lights. “Yeah, very pretty.” He put an arm around their shoulders. “This is nice.”

“Is it, isn’t it?” Sirius leaned in, kissing his cheek.

“You ever think about buying a bigger house? Like this…” Remus had been thinking about it off and on. He loved their flat but at the same time he thought it might be nice to have a home of their own.

Sirius moved back onto their back, not dislodging Remus’ arm from around their shoulders. “We have to have space for a pole room, and a piano.” They reached over and took Remus’ free hand with theirs. “I think about it. With a garden maybe, some more space, it would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, I think so. I like where we live though.” Remus kissed their temple.

“Me too. I like how central we are, right in the middle of everything. But then…” Sirius trailed off for a moment and the house was quiet, not even the normal rumble of city traffic they heard at the flat. “How peaceful is that?”

“So peaceful.” Remus agreed. “It’s so central though, it’s in the perfect spot.”

“We could look into it in the new year though, couldn’t we?”

“Yeah, maybe we could.” Remus smiled then moved to kiss them softly.

Sirius leaned in and met him for the kiss, smiling into it. “Hi you.”

“Hi love. Remember last year? I can’t believe you only met mam a year ago.” He shook his head before kissing them again.

“Now we’re the best of friends, obviously.” Sirius chuckled before leaning in again, deepening the kiss after a moment.

“She likes you more than me.” He joked, his hand going up in their hair.

“Nah, she thinks the world of you, caro.” Sirius rolled onto their side, propping up onto their elbow. “I think I’m okay with princess now, you know.”

“Oh, okay, princess.” Remus grinned up at them. He had been careful to catch himself the last few weeks to not use the nickname.

Sirius smiled, chuckling a little. “I’m feeling a bit more like… myself I guess? Mm, no, I always felt like myself but I’m just… I dunno. It’s fine. I don’t wanna throw myself off of things when you say it now.”

“Ah, good, please don’t throw yourself off things.” Remus reached to cup their cheek. “Let me know if you don’t like it, okay?”

“Mm, I missed it though, weirdly? So I’m glad it’s okay.”

“Me too princess.” He tucked a piece of hair behind their ear.

Sirius smiled, their eyes fluttering shut. “Hi Daddy.”

They hadn’t had much sex in the last month or so, actually more. Between Remus’ scale being tipped towards repulsed and meh on top of Sirius’ feelings, they just hadn’t had sex. They certainly haven’t played with the Daddy thing at all, mostly because it went right with princess probably. Then the times they did sleep together it was vanilla and Sirius topped, which was totally fine. Remus was so glad to have it back though. “Mmm, missed that.”

“Mm, yeah?” Sirius grinned, leaning in and kissing his cheek, trailing their lips down his jaw.

“Mmmhmm.” Remus looked up at the lights as Sirius continued to kiss him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, very much,” Sirius whispered, kissing down his neck.

“Maybe when we go home we can get a collar on you?” Remus asked them quietly.

Sirius nipped at his neck before pulling back just a little. “I’d like that.”

“Okay princess,” Remus whispered. “Let’s go to bed, I’m exhausted.”

“Mm, busy day tomorrow. Sleep sounds good.”

“We can spend some time under our tree Boxing Day.” Remus chuckled as he moved out from under the tree.

“I like the sound of that.” Sirius laughed, also moving away. “C’mon, bed.”

They went in to the guest room and cuddled up in bed, quickly drifting off to sleep. The next day Sirius woke Remus up bright and early so they could head over to the Potter’s. They were under strict instructions to wear comfortable clothes, so Remus put on his best sweats and favorite cozy jumper. Afterwards they toted out the presents to the car before Sirius drove them to the Potter’s. It was far too early for Remus, so he ended up nodding off on the drive there.

At some point he was awoken by his mother to find they made it to the Potters. He rubbed his face and got out of the car. As he carried in the gifts he hoped that Effy would have coffee ready for them. It was still so bloody early.

“Oh! Come in you three. Happy Christmas!” Effy was far too peppy for the morning time.

“Good morning Effy.” Remus yawned then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Go drop the gifts in the living room and have some coffee!” She nudged him, turning to Sirius. “Hello darling!”

“Hi Effy!” Sirius hugged her back, grinning. “Happy Christmas!”

“So glad we’re doing this! Your brother and Benjy are already here.” She hugged them tight before pulling back and turning to Hope. “Happy Christmas, Hope!”

“Oh, you too, Eff. It smells heavenly in here. Are you making bread?”

Remus didn’t stick around for the bread conversation, he just went through to the living room where everyone was already sitting around. The fire was on and the lights were shining on the tree. Monty was chatting with Regulus about something and Benjy was looking at his phone. James was grinning like an idiot about god knows what and Lily was laughing.

“Happy Christmas!” James jumped up from the sofa.

“Hey, Happy Christmas.” Remus set the gifts he was carrying under the tree.

“Happy Christmas everyone!” Sirius called, slipping past Remus to hug James.

“Remus, didn’t recognise you awake this early,” Lily said, laughing.

“I’m awake?” Remus fell into the love seat that he and Sirius usual sat in when they were over.

“There’s coffee here.” Regulus gestured to the tray on the coffee table. “Want some?”

“Oh yes, thank you. I wasn’t allowed to make a cup before I left.” Remus shot a look to Sirius then his mam.

Sirius laughed. “We had to get going because someone refused to get out of bed. Hi kid, hey Ben, hi Monty.”

“Clearly we’re over the honeymoon phase. I used to be awoken with coffee.” Remus chuckled after they all greeted Sirius.

“Clearly,” Sirius said dryly, sitting down next to him with a smile.

“Here, both of you.” Benjy slid two cups over the table to them, chuckling.

“Thank you. At least someone cares if I’m properly caffeinated.” Remus took the mug as Effy clapped her hands to get their attention.

“Okay! Let’s do gifts then we’ll have a nice breakfast!” She trilled. “We can do the secret santa ones first then if you got anything else for anyone you can do that.”

“Wonderful idea.” Monty stood up then went to handing out the gifts to everyone.

Remus leaned in close to Sirius and whispered in their ear, “They’re going to know right off it’s from us.” They had got Reggie and Ben and gave them a gift that was absolutely from them both.

Sirius leaned into him, smiling as they sipped their coffee. “I know,” they murmured, “but the opportunity was still too good to miss.”

He laughed as Monty handed them a box wrapped in silver and white paper. “Oh, nice paper whoever got this for us.” Remus set his coffee down.

Sirius leaned in and peeled back the corner of the paper. “I like guessing who everyone is, even though I know that’s not the point.”

“Of course.” Remus watched them unwrap the gift. They still worked so slow and savored every moment.

“Welp! I know who this is from!” Regulus scoffed from the sofa nearest them. “Really, you Lupin-Blacks?”

“We  _ had _ to.” Remus held up his hands.

“I think it’s great, a cooking class!” Benjy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “It’ll be fun.”

“Just don’t drop the pasta sauce.” Remus snickered.

Sirius laughed, looking over to them. “Or set the whole place on fire.”

“Ha-ha.” Reggie rolled his eyes.

“Thank you two.” Benjy smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Sirius said, going back to unwrapping their present. They pushed the paper aside to reveal a dark green gift box. “Oh this is lovely.”

“Yeah.” Remus rested his head on their shoulder, watching them open the box to reveal the gift. “Oh wow.”

It was a photo album, with a photograph of the two of them just after Marlene had announced them as the Lupin-Black’s. On the front cover under the photo was  _ Our Wedding _ embossed in silver.

“Oh…” Sirius breathed, turning the first page. “Wow, thank you.”

“Oh my god.” Remus looked at the glossy image of the whole group on the first page. “Is this every picture Frank took?” He asked as they flipped to the next two pages. On one side was of Remus and Hope before walking down the aisle and on the other was the picture of James putting the flower in Sirius’ ear. When the page had opened the pressed flower had fallen out into Sirius lap. “Mam, did you do this?”

“No, dear. I did give those people the flower though.” She informed him.

“Ah, the flower!” Sirius picked it up, smiling. “This is amazing.” They looked around the group, narrowing their eyes.

“I was wondering when we’d get the flower back.” Remus rubbed their arm. “Lily?”

“Nope, not us, Moony.” She shook her head.

“Effy, this had to be you.” Sirius leaned into him, looking over to where Effy was sat.

She smiled at them and nodded. “Yes Sirius, it’s from Monty and I.”

“Thank you so much.” Remus glanced up at them both.

“It’s really beautiful, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Monty said, sounding pleased.

Remus wanted to look at the pictures all day but James had got up and went to distributing the rest of the gifts around. In front of Remus were two small boxes, a larger box and a card in Sirius’ writing. “What’s all this?” Remus kissed their cheek.

Sirius shrugged, smiling impishly, just before James handed them three gifts wrapped in silver paper. “Could say the same thing to you.”

“You didn’t need to get me a thing, I told you that.” Remus picked up the card.

“They’re just little things is all.” Sirius smiled, turning to their own gifts and carefully opening them.

Remus tore open the envelope and pulled out the card. At the top it said  _ Reindeers  _ in block white print and in the middle of the black card was a Ramones like logo with  _ Dancer, Dasher, Vixen, and Rudolph _ around the circle and a deer with  _ Ho Ho Ho Let’s Go!  _ in a banner behind it as well as candy canes and a thing of holly. Remus opened it to find a sticker that said  _ World’s Best Belayer _ with a #1 in the middle of it. “Ha that’s…” He trailed off because he read the message in the card.

_ Consider this a permanently redeemable voucher for ego-stroking and self-esteem boosting (and blowjobs). Good for an eternity. _

Remus laughed, feeling his cheeks going pink. “I love… the sticker.”

Sirius laughed. “Good!”

“I’ll be sure to… use that.” Remus closed the card and tucked it between them because he didn’t want anyone else to see the blowjob remark. He picked up one of the small boxes, opening it to find a bottle opener that looked like a climbing hold. In the other box was a mug that said  _ I ROCK CLIMB BECAUSE PUNCHING PEOPLE IS FROWNED UPON _ . Then the larger gift was a grey hoodie that read  _ Gravity & I Respectfully Disagree _ . “I love all these. Thank you my pearl.”

“I wasn’t planning on getting you things so much, but then I saw these and thought you had to have them.” Sirius smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I love this mug. It’s very accurate.” Sirius turned to show him the mug they had just unwrapped; it said  _ All I care about is pole dancing, and like two people. _

“I thought you’d enjoy it.” Remus kissed their cheek. “Have you opened anything else?” He snickered.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “I like taking my time.” They were halfway through unwrapping the second though, which was a bag that said  _ They aren’t bruises, they’re pole kisses _ . Sirius looked at it, then back to Remus, grinning. “Oh, this is  _ perfect _ .”

“It screamed you.” Remus leaned in close, turning his head away from everyone. “It’s the pole or me, but they didn’t have the second part as an option.”

Remus heard Sirius’ breath hitch a little as they turned their head towards him. “I think I would get some questions about the second one.”

“True.” He sat back. “One more!”

Sirius’ cheeks were a little pink as they opened the third gift, taking their time like always. When they saw the t-shirt—white with a drawing of Patti Smith on, a quote above saying  _ As far as I’m concerned, being any gender is a drag _ —Sirius grinned, looking up at him. “Ah! Oh my god I love this!”

“I thought it was perfect.” Remus pulled his legs up to the sofa after grabbing his coffee.

“So perfect. You always give the most wonderful gifts, caro. Thank you.” Sirius leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“You do too, love.” Remus kissed them back. “Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Remus!” Sirius called down the stairs. “Is my leather jacket downstairs already?”

They were upstairs packing after spending Christmas Day at the Potters. Today they were going to head home for a few days before coming back to the Potters for the annual New Year’s party. It seemed a little silly to go then come back, but both Sirius and Remus enjoyed their own space too much, and besides, Snuffles was going to stay with Effy and Monty, which gave them a bit of a break from being woken up by a huge dog who still thought he was tiny.

“Yeah! It’s down here.”

“Okay!” Sirius zipped up their bag then stood up, starting down the stairs with it. Sirius loved the Potter's house but having their bedroom up two flights of stairs was annoying sometimes.

“Need any help?” Remus called up as Sirius heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Yeah come and get your bag!” 

“Yes, my pearl.” He laughed loudly as the steps grew closer.

“Hi you,” Sirius said, stopping so they didn’t run into him on the stairs. The house was always alive with all the people in it, and it felt especially so today.

“Hi.” He kissed them quickly before taking his bag from Sirius.

“Looking forward to going home.” Sirius kissed back, waiting for him to turn back around before following him down onto the first landing.

“Mmmhmm, me too. We need to check out the lights on our tree.” He grinned at them.

Sirius chuckled. “Oh yes.” They fell quiet as they were carrying their things downstairs.

The Potters house was old, so the walls were fairly thin in some rooms. Sirius was used to being able to hear the chatter of the house, but they heard something that made them stop and listen.

“Miss you babe… yeah…” Ben’s voice traveled through the thin walls of the guest room.

Sirius frowned, looking at the door to the guest room and then back to Remus with a look that said  _ Did I hear that right? _

“Soon… mmhmm… it sucks not spending Christmas with you.”

Remus’ eyes widened then he shook his head. “Let’s go.”

“What the fuck?” Sirius mouthed. It was Ben’s voice, and he definitely was spending Christmas with Reggie, so who else would he say something like that to?

Remus took Sirius’ free hand and tugged them down the stairs. “Come on.”

Sirius followed him, looking back up at the door. “What the fuck,” they repeated, quietly enough that only he could hear it.

“Let’s go,” he whispered back to them. “Come on.”

“No come on, that’s not fair. Is he cheating on him?”

“ _ Now _ , Sirius.” He shook his head again.

Sirius bit their lip. Remus saying  _ now _ like that made them snap to attention, and Sirius would be damned if they got tickled for this. But still… Was Benjy really cheating on Regulus? He said he loved them and they seemed to be happy. That conversation was hard to ignore though.

When they got to the last step Effy was waiting with her hands on her hips. “Are you two sure that you don’t want to stay until New Year’s Eve? We have some plans for the next few days.”

“No thank you, Effy, we’re going home. We like to breathe and all.” He laughed appeared to be forcing a smile.

_ And have noisy, probably kinky sex _ , Sirius thought, smiling too. That and apparently scream about whether or not Benjy was cheating on their kid brother.

“Well, if you want to come back early, let us know.” Effy hugged Remus then Sirius.

Sirius hugged her tightly. “We will. Thank you.”

They said goodbye to Hope and Snuffles, who were staying with Effy and Monty between Christmas and New Year, and got all their things into the car. Sirius was practically bursting with wanting to scream about things, so as soon as Remus shut the drivers door, they exploded.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Sirius—”

“No, honestly. What the fuck? Is he cheating on Reg? Because that’s not on. That’s fucking bullshit I fucking  _ hate _ cheaters!” Sirius threw their hand up. “I would tell him if I didn’t think it would fucking kill him.”

“I know, Sirius… we don’t know what’s happening for sure, right?” He pulled out of their spot. “We can’t assume—”

“That was pretty fucking obvious to me, Remus. He’s missing them and not spending Christmas with them and unless I’m losing my mind, Reggie was sat next to him all fucking day.”

“But we don’t know, right? What happens if they’re in like an open relationship or something—if it  _ is  _ something.” Remus glanced over at them. “We can’t assume. Remember last time you did with Ben?”

Sirius huffed, crossing their arms. “Right.”

“Look, maybe we could talk to Ben.” Remus suggested.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’m just saying that… oh… yeah, okay. I was really waiting for some push back or something.” He snickered.

“Well he needs to explain what the fuck that was so yeah okay let’s talk to him.” Sirius rubbed a hand over their face. What they really wanted to do was go back upstairs and ask Ben what was going on, but that wasn’t going to help anything. 

“After New Years, okay? We don’t want to ruin everything. Maybe we could get lunch or something with Ben at some point after.”

Sirius let out a breath. Ben and Regulus were going to be there are New Years, and Sirius was going to be thinking about it all night. They had to remind themselves that Regulus was an adult and could make his own mistakes and live his own life, but they still had such an urge to protect him from being hurt.

“No matter what, Reggie will be okay, right?” Remus reached over and patted their thigh.

Sirius put their hand over his, squeezing slightly. “Yeah, I guess… thank you.”

“Try not to worry princess.”

“I really don’t want him to be hurt,” Sirius said, sighing as they closed their eyes and tipped their head back against the seat.

“I know, and I don’t want that either. We can’t assume things though. We’ll figure it out and be there for Reggie no matter what.” Remus assured them.

“Okay.” Sirius kissed the back of his hand.

The rest of the drive went by fairly quickly and Sirius did their best to try not to think about Reggie or Ben. Remus was right, and they couldn’t jump to conclusions, as much as they wanted to. What if they were in an open relationship? What if they and Remus had just gotten the wrong end of the stick entirely?

Back in their flat, Sirius let out a sigh of relief. “It’s good to be back home.”

“I do love everyone, but I love our flat so much.” Remus set the bag of their gifts down on the coffee table then grabbed his luggage. “Plus, I need to cash in on my certificate.” He snorted a laugh.

Sirius laughed, shutting the door behind them. “No hanging around.”

Remus laughed, going down the hall to their room. “What do you want to do today?”

“Hmm. Do you want to go out and do something or just chill here?” Sirius followed him down the hallway, stretching their arms above their head.

“I need to recharge after being around everyone, think I’d rather stay in.”

“Yeah, me too. We can just lay about and relax.” Sirius cracked their back, coming into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Sure, glow stick.” He rubbed his face. “The days after Christmas always seem fake.”

“Right?” Sirius sighed, lying back on the bed. “Always like time stops just for a little bit and you’re not quite sure what to do with yourself.”

“I like it though.” Remus moved to the bed. “We should take every pillow and blanket and make like a cuddly nest on the floor of the living room.”

Sirius laughed. “That sounds amazing, yes, let’s.”

“Good, let’s do it. Bring your collar too.” Remus winked, going back out towards the living room. “I’ll take the cushions off the sofa.”

Sirius grinned, sitting up and watching him for a moment. It felt nice to do this again. Sirius had been missing this dynamic, but things just didn’t seem right for it in the past few weeks. They had been feeling so uncomfortable in themselves and Remus’ scale had been tipped from  _ meh _ to repulsed too. But now they were feeling better, and they had a great idea. They waited for him to disappear into the living room before standing up and shrugging out of their clothes, then pulled on their favourite harness--the one Marlene had bought--and their fine fishnet thigh highs with the leather garters. Over the top they put on sweatpants and an old Ascendence t-shirt, then put on their leather collar, the first one they’d bought from the sex shop. 

Sirius got to the living room, upending an armful of blankets and pillows onto the sofa, before they realised they’d forgotten the lube. They didn’t want to make that mistake again, and it was always better to be prepared, wasn’t it? “Just getting some more things,” Sirius said, heading back into the bedroom.

“Okay.” Remus gave them a look before going to setting up their comfy little nest.

Sirius grabbed the lube, as well as the obsidian plug, because they hadn’t had a chance to use that yet, and the silk blindfold. After a moment’s thought, they doubled back and grabbed a bundle of rope because that was always a good thing to have where they and Remus were concerned.

“Alright, caro?” Sirius said, piling the stuff on the sofa and skirting around to where Remus was building a nest.

“Yes…” He peered at the pile on the cushion-less sofa. “Prepared, aren’t we?”

Sirius grinned, shrugging a shoulder. “Last time you made me run back to the bedroom for things, and I don’t want to get all comfy in this nest of yours and have to move.”

Remus chuckled. “Okay, whatever you like princess. Want to get the Christmas lights on?”

“Yep!” Sirius moved around to the sockets behind the TV, leaning over to turn the lights on. They had strung fairy lights up all over the tree and the bookshelves too when they decorated.

“Maybe we should get some food and drink too since we’re apparently not wanting to move.” Remus laughed, straightening up from the blanket filled nest.

“That’s probably a good idea. Tea? I’m not sure what we’ve got in the house… we could just order in later.”

“Sure, tea and maybe some water. Just get some snacks and I’ll see what’s on TV?” Remus asked.

“Sounds good.” Sirius leaned over and kissed him lightly before going into the kitchen and getting things together. They made tea and found some hummus in the fridge they could eat with pretzels. Tray filled with snacks and drinks balanced against one hip, Sirius went back into the living room. “Here we go.”

“Great.” Remus looked up at them then held his hands out for the tray. He was sitting in the pile of blankets and pillows.

Sirius held the tray out to him, grinning. “This looks amazing.”

“Just thought you’d like it princess.” He took the tray and set it down.

“This is absolutely what we need.” Sirius climbed into the nest with him, sitting down on the blankets. “Oh yeah, this is fucking great.”

“Right.” Remus had on the Christmas special of  _ Bake Off _ . “It’s perfect.”

Sirius stretched out onto the blankets, grinning. “Tea?”

“Please.” Remus nodded, watching Sirius. “You’re still okay with princess, right?”

“Mmm, definitely okay. I missed it.”

“Me too, but it doesn’t matter.” Remus took the tea. “You know I’m happy with whatever.”

“I know, and I love you for it. But I still missed princess.” Sirius leaned over and kissed his cheek, sipping their tea.

“Your card nearly killed me yesterday, by the way.” Remus moved so he was sitting right against them.

Sirius smiled. “Oh yeah?”

“Blowjobs for life, not was I was expecting on Christmas morning with our family.” He laughed.

“Ha, I just want to give you everything you deserve, caro. I feel like compliments and blowjobs encompasses that pretty well.” Sirius sipped their tea and smiled at him over the rim of their mug. “Besides, I haven’t been bratty for a while.”

“No, you haven’t princess. I almost miss it.” Remus took a big sip of his tea then set it down.

“Me too.” Sirius grinned, watching him carefully. 

Remus sat back against the pillows. “What is it?”

“Nothing. I just love this.”

“Me too.”

Sirius rested their head against Remus’ shoulder, drinking their tea. It felt so Christmassy to sit and watch Bake Off, cuddled together under all their blankets. They ate pretzels and hummus and ended up watching last year’s Bake Off too. Sirius might have dozed for a few minutes, but they were so warm and content cuddled up with Remus.

“Princess?” Remus ran a hand down their leg. “What are you wearing under your sweats?”

Oh, that woke Sirius up quick enough. They bit their lip to stop from grinning. “Just what I would usually wear.”

“You usually wear nothing or briefs, that’s not what it feels like.” Remus’ hand moved up to their stomach.

“Well I’m not wearing underwear,” Sirius replied smoothly, stretching onto their back with a sly smile.

“Huh, maybe you should show me then?” Remus rolled away from them.

“Yeah? I thought you might want to unwrap this bit of your Christmas present yourself.”

“Ah, it’s a gift?” Remus moved closer again and his fingers played with the hem of Sirius’ shirt.

“Mmhmm.” Sirius grinned, stretching their arms above their head. Their shirt rode up just a little, and they were sure Remus could see the bottom of the harness if he looked.

Remus was looking, his eyes trailing down their body. “Sit up so I can get your shirt off.”

“ _ Please. _ ”

“I wasn’t asking and I’m certainly not being nice about it.” Remus pulled at the hem.

Sirius frowned. “After I got you a present and everything Daddy.”

“Stop pouting princess. I’m trying to unwrap my present.”

“Only because I think you’ll be nice to me after.” Sirius sat up, raising their arms over their head.

“I’ll be very nice.” Remus pulled the shirt up and off, throwing it aside. “Mmm, pretty.”

Sirius grinned at the compliment, trying not to outright  _ preen _ , and stayed like that, sitting up with their arms above their head. “Just pretty?”

“More than pretty.” He moved, reaching for the elastic of their sweatpants. “What else do we have here?”

Sirius batted his hands away. “I don’t know if you’ve been nice enough for the rest of it.”

“I don’t have to be nice to you.” Remus reminded them, grabbing one of their wrists.

“Yes you do.” Sirius twisted their wrist, trying to prise themselves out of his grip. “Daddy says he’s always nice to me.”

“You say you’re always nice too.” Remus tried to get to their sweatpants. “I can’t be nice to you if you don’t get out of these.”

“I don’t wanna.” Sirius moved away, pushing at his hands.

“You don’t want me to be nice to you princess?”

“I don’t think you deserve the rest of your present. You didn’t seem to like the first bit.” Sirius grinned, kneeling at the other side of their blanket nest.

Remus glared over at them and instead of going for Sirius, Remus picked of the tray. He moved it behind them on the sofa then picked up the bundle of rope.

“Ha, see. I don’t think you really want your present.” They trailed their hand over their thigh, the garter beneath their sweatpants. “Even if it’s a really good present.”

“All right, fine.” Remus set the rope beside himself. “I’ll just watch TV again.”

Sirius shrugged. “You’d be missing out.”

“I’ll survive.” He leaned back and shuffled down against the pillows.

“So will I.” Sirius crossed their arms, staying sat on their heels. “I thought you liked unwrapping presents Daddy.”

“I love unwrapping presents and I love unwrapping you, but you seem to think I don’t want you.” Remus’ eyes stayed on the TV.

“I think you could be  _ grateful  _ for your present.” Sirius crawled forwards, kissing the ball of his shoulder then along the top of the blade. “And say  _ thank you princess, how nice of you to give Daddy a present, you’re so good to him _ .”

“Maybe I would have said that if you let me unwrap you.” Remus’ eyes stayed on the screen.

“I did. It’s a two-part present.” Sirius nipped at the join of his shoulder and neck, kissing their way up. “And you have to like the first bit before you get the second.”

“I called you pretty, princess. I’ll praise you more if you let me get your bottoms off.”

Sirius grinned, shaking their head as they pulled back and settled against the pillows next to him, looking at the TV.

“Too bad, I was looking forward to it, princess.”

“Mhmm. Me too.” Sirius stretched their legs out then kicked one up into the air, stretching out the back with a satisfied little noise.

Remus glanced over at them. “All tight?”

Sirius smiled over at him. “Mmm, so tight.” They wiggled their toes, bringing their leg further down for a moment.

“Poor princess.”

“It’s okay. I like taking my time and stretching everything out. Feels really good when I do.” Sirius dropped that leg and stretched out the other, reaching up to grab their foot.

“I’m sure it does.” Remus licked his lips.

Sirius grinned over at him, watching him carefully for all his tells. It felt like it had been a while since they got him to snap like this, and it felt like both of them  _ needed _ it. They straightened out both legs, stretching their arms above their head and making a contented noise.

“It’s important to stretch, you always tell me.” Remus reached out and twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

“Mmhm, I do.” They bit their lip, leaning into his touch just a little. Sirius let their legs fall relaxed, toes still pointed though, their sweatpants a little low on their hips from the movement.

Remus, in one swift movement, straddled their hips and pinned their arms at their sides. “Stop teasing princess.”

Sirius went still, twisting their arms a little to test his grip, the breath catching in their throat. They loved Remus like this, loved pushing his boundaries, loved knowing this was a safe space for them both, whatever  _ fuck you’s _ to society they could do in the comfort of their own flat. Sirius wanted to sink into that feeling, rolling their hips up against Remus’ with a sly smirk on their lips. “You like me teasing, Daddy.”


	11. Chapter 11

At first he thought the nest would just be some nice thing to lay about it then maybe play around a little. Remus hadn’t expected Sirius to bring out all the things that they did. He wasn’t mad about it, it was great—so was the teasing Sirius had been doing. Remus’ will power came to an end eventually and now Sirius was on their back under him.

“You’ve teased enough.” Remus ground his hips against Sirius’. “Daddy wants you to listen now.”

Sirius bit their lip, still wriggling against him where he had them pinned. “I was just trying to give you a present.”

“A present you won’t let me unwrap.” He dug his fingers into their wrists.

“Ah…” Sirius squirmed, smiling. “I would if you asked nicely.”

“I don’t need to ask nicely. I told you, aren’t you supposed to listen to me?” Remus tried to push Sirius’ arms above their head so he could grip both wrists with one hand in order to grab the rope.

“I want you to be  _ nice _ , though Daddy. I think you’d really like your present.” Sirius struggled against him still, but Remus managed to pin their arms above their head.

“I’m sure I would.” Remus huffed as he reached for the rope. “I can be nice to you after I see what you got me. That’s normally how it works.”

Sirius bucked their hips, grinding up against him as they twisted their wrist. “You like me fighting.”

Remus bit back a moan, holding tight against Sirius’ attempt to free themselves. “Do you want to be punished for not listening?”

“I’m listening. I like hearing you moan,” Sirius retorted, pulling their most wide-eyed innocent expression. Remus wasn’t fooled though.

“Then take your bottoms off.” Remus unwound the rope with some difficulty as he only had one hand to work with.

Sirius bit their lip, wriggling their hips. “I can’t if you’re holding me, Daddy.”

“If you don’t take your bottoms off I’m going to tickle you ‘til you cry, or if you do anything but take your bottoms off when I let you go.” Remus glared down at them.

They smiled back up at him, their black hair all spread out on the blankets, their cheeks flushed. “Okay.”

“Promise princess?”

“Promise, I’ll just take my bottoms off.”

Remus, still believing them decided to roll off Sirius to sit on the pillow behind him. He had a feeling it couldn’t be this easy.

Sirius shot him a grin, rolling onto their front then standing up. Their teeth raked over their bottom lip as they came to stand in front of Remus, pushing their sweatpants off their hips, down to reveal the fact they weren’t wearing any underwear.

“Christ.” Remus ran a hand through his hair then licked his lips.

“No, it’s  _ Sirius _ ,” they said, smiling as they turned around to face away from him, letting their bottoms fall down to the floor. Remus was right, they were wearing  _ something _ under the sweatpants alright—fishnet thigh highs and those leather garters he always had a hard time resisting.

“So beautiful…gorgeous.” Remus leaned forward a little.

Sirius stretched their arms up over their head and lifted onto their toes for a moment, the stretch travelling through their whole body, and gave a contented little noise. “Yeah?”

“So nice, princess, thank you for my present.” Remus smiled up at them.

“Mm, you’re welcome.” Sirius stayed where they were, resting their arms up over their head.

“Come here so I can be nice to you.” Remus patted his lap.

“Nuh-uh. You said I could only take my bottoms off.” Sirius flashed him a grin over their shoulder, their hair falling down in one wave over their spine.

“Now you’ve got a new direction. Listen.”

“You made me promise, Daddy.” Sirius smiled, not moving an inch.

“Now you need to get down here across my lap.” Remus knew that Sirius was pushing him and being a brat. “I won’t be nice to you if you do listen.”

Sirius bit their lip, turning around so they were facing him. “And if I listen you’ll be nice?” they asked, stepping up to him and sinking into his lap, straddling his thighs.

“I’ll be nice.” Remus ran a hand down their side.

“I’m in your lap, aren’t I?” Sirius shuddered, their hands going to his shoulders.

“I asked you to be across my lap.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, still biting their lip. “Be more specific Daddy. What do you mean?”

“On your stomach, like that time in Tuscany when I spanked you.” Remus nipped at the neck as his hands went to travel down their thigh highs.

“Are you gonna spank me again?” Sirius kept their hands on his shoulders, shifting their legs to one side and stretching across his lap.

“Yes princess.”

“Why?” Sirius asked, getting ‘comfy’ and rolling their hips against his thigh.

“You like it.” Remus rubbed soft circles on their bottom.

They made a soft noise, arching their back a little. “I think you do too.”

“I do, I like making you feel that way.”

“What way?” Sirius shifted, sliding one hand beneath themselves, their hand bracing on the top of Remus’ thigh.

“All floaty.” Remus gave them a sharp slap. “Don’t touch yourself. I didn’t say you could.”

Sirius yelped. “I wasn’t going to.”

“What are you doing with that hand?” Remus’ hand came down again, harder.

“Ah!” Sirius’ hips jerked forward, their fingers digging into Remus’ thigh for a moment before they slid across to circle over him.

“Mmm, princess what are you doing?” He gave them two more hard whacks.

Sirius’ breath hitched, but their fingers didn’t falter stroking over him. “Ahh, touching you, Daddy.”

“Did I say you could yet?” Remus rained down a quick few slaps.

“Ah, fuck,” Sirius hissed, shaking their head a little. They kept their hand over Remus though, their own hips shifting restlessly.

“Do you like this princess?” Remus punctuated every word with a slap.

A moan spilled from Sirius’ mouth, their breathing quick as they nodded in lieu of a verbal answer, their fingers circling over Remus’ cock again.

“What do you want Sirius?” Remus hit them again.

“I—ah, want to make you—ah—make you happy.”

“How?” Remus hit them a few more times.

Sirius just made a sort of whining noise in the back of their throat, their hips pressing forward. “Ow.”

Remus didn’t let up, still slapping them. “How are you going to make me happy?”

“Ohh, fuck, fu—” Sirius moaned, their hand still over Remus’ cock— “I can’t th—I can’t—whatever, whatever you want.”

“You need to tell—ah—tell me what you want.” Remus didn’t stop spanking them.

“I wanna—wanna make you come.”

“How?” Remus asked before his hand came down again.

Sirius yelped, wriggling. “Fuck. I don’t—however you want.”

“I want you to tell me.” Remus spanked them hard one last time.

“Ahh, fuck.” Sirius panted a few times, wriggling like they couldn’t get comfortable. “Go down on you—I wanna—fuck.”

“What do you want me to do to you?” Remus gave them a few soft taps.

“Whatever the fuck you want, Daddy.”

“You gave me such nice presents, you can do anything you want. You just have to tell me.”

Sirius pressed up onto their hands and knees, letting out a soft groan as their head dropped a little. “Fuck… I wan—I want the plug.”

“Is that all?” Remus grinned, giving them another tap.

“Fuck me with it,” they blurted out, going to kneel up, breathing fast.

“Yeah?” Remus reached for the lube and the curved plug.

Sirius went to sit back on their heels, but that must’ve been sore on the abused flesh of their arse because they made a little noise in the back of their throat and straightened up. “Yeah,” they said, a little quietly.

“On your hands and knees then princess.”

They watched him for a moment, chest rising and falling above the harness, before shifting forwards onto their hands and knees, fingers digging into the blankets.

“You’re doing so good princess.” Remus moved forward and kissed the small of their back. Sirius just stayed quiet, on their hands and knees, squirming a little. “So good.” He murmured then licked a broad stripe down between their cheeks.

Sirius groaned, their back arching a little. “Ah, god…”

“You taste so good here.” Remus gave another lick against their entrance.

“Ah, your mouth,” Sirius moaned, pushing back towards him. “Fuck…”

Blindly Remus reached for the toy and the lube. “So good princess.” He opened the lube to pour some onto his fingers.

Sirius sunk onto their elbows, letting out a sharp moan. They shifted their weight a little, moving their knees further apart.

“Daddy’s taking good care of you, isn’t he?” Remus gently pressed one finger into them.

“Ohh, yeah, he is,” Sirius mumbled, almost tripping over the words. “You lik—like taking care of me?” Their voice pitched up a little at the end, their hips jerking.

“I love taking care of my princess.” He eased his finger deeper.

“So good to me.” Sirius’ weight shifted again and Remus saw them move one hand beneath their body.

Remus carefully moved another finger against them. “I can’t wait to get that toy in you.”

Sirius groaned, pushing back towards him. “Me neither.”

“Love you like this princess, so perfect.” He added another finger.

“I wanna come,” Sirius said, swallowing around a gorgeous little keening noise.

“It’s not in you yet.” Remus shook his head. “You need to wait.”

Sirius didn’t answer, their breathing fast.

“Drop your hand, Sirius.” Remus moved his fingers inside them, nearly pulling out.

“Ah, Daddy.”

“Stop or I’ll not fuck you with it.” He teased a third finger against them.

“Fuck…” Sirius shuddered, their back arching. After a moment they moved their hand, sliding it out in front of them. “Sorry, sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Remus kissed the small of their back again. “It’s all okay princess.”

Sirius nodded, letting out a breath and sinking into the blankets a little. “Okay…”

“Soon.” He eased the third finger inside of Sirius.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sirius said, sounding floaty. They pressed back towards him, fingers clenching in the blankets. “Ah… love you Daddy.”

“I love you too princess. Tell me when you’re ready for the toy, okay?” Remus moved his fingers.

Sirius let out another breathy little noise. “Yeah, whenever, ready—ready whenever.”

He kissed the red flesh of their bum then pulled away to get the toy. It looked interesting with its curved end. Remus wondered what it would feel like inside of himself. “Okay princess.” Remus poured some more lube on to the toy. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Ahh okay,” Sirius hissed, their head dropping down. “I will, I will.”

Remus pressed the head of the black toy inside of Sirius, watching them stretched around it. He made a moaning noise as Sirius pushed their hips back against the toy, taking more of it inside of them. “Fuck, how’s it feel?”

Sirius’ hips twitched, their breath catching. “Oh my god, oh. Good—good.”

He pressed it all the way in before pulling it nearly all the way out. “Touch yourself.” He started to slowly fuck Sirius with the toy.

“Oh fuck, fuck.” Sirius shuddered, shifting to wrap their hand around their cock. “Fuck. S’it look—look good?”

“Fuck, it looks amazing.” Remus groaned at the sight of the black toy disappearing into Sirius against their reddened flesh.

“Ahh, yeah, yeah?” They murmured, rocking back into him, their thighs shaking just a little.

“So good, the black looks perfect against you skin.” He moved the toy quicker.

Sirius moaned, their hand moving a little faster in time with Remus’ thrusts. “Fuck,” they hissed, shivering again. “M’close, Daddy.”

“Come Sirius, come on princess.” Remus’ free hand trailed up their fishnets. “Come for Daddy.”

Sirius’ body went taut, their back arching, thighs shaking, as they came, a sharp keening moan spilling from their lips.

“So perfect princess, so good.” Remus rubbed their leg as he slowed his movements of the toy. “You’re so beautiful. You did so good.”

“Oh my god…” Sirius sank forward into the blankets, stretching their arms out in front of them. “Fuck…”

“Okay?” Remus gently removed the toy and moved next to them on his stomach.

Sirius nodded, breathing hard. “Good, so good.”

“You were perfect.” Remus brushed their hair back from their forehead.

“Mmm? Good.” Sirius tilted their head, kissing the inside of his forearm. “Love you.”

“I love you too princess.” Remus rubbed their arm.

“Tell me what to do,” Sirius murmured, still breathing a little hard.

“Anything you want.” Remus kissed them softly before rolling on to his back.

Sirius kissed back, biting their lip as they watched him for a moment before they spoke. “I want you to tell me.”

“I like you doing what you want to me.” Remus reached out to run his fingers through their hair.

“Yeah?” Sirius smiled softly, pushing up onto their hands and knees before crawling over to him. They leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then beneath his ear.

“Anything at all, you’re so good at everything, Sirius.” Remus rubbed a hand down their back.

Sirius’ eyelids fluttered, their hands trailing down over Remus’ stomach to the waistband of his sweats, then lightly over him. “Can you—can you sit on the sofa?”

“Yes princess.” Remus smiled before moving to sit on the edge of the sofa.

Sirius followed, shifting to kneel between Remus’ feet. Their hands slid up his thighs as they leaned in, pressing open-mouthed kisses over him.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“You like me on my knees for you, Daddy?” Sirius murmured, the tip of their tongue sliding over the fabric of Remus’ sweats.

“You look perfect,” Remus all but whispered as he arched up against Sirius’ tongue, feeling the warmth of it through his bottoms.

Sirius made a noise in the back of their throat in response, reaching to hook their fingers through the waistband of Remus’ bottoms and pull them down. Remus lifted up to let them get his sweats down and off of him. Shooting him a smile, Sirius ran their hand up his thigh, wrapping their fingers around the base of his cock. They gave him a slow stroke before leaning in and curling their tongue around the tip.

“God yes, I love your tongue is so good. You’re so good, fuck.” Remus curled his fingers through their hair.

Sirius made a soft noise, their grey eyes flickering up to look at him. They smiled, laving their tongue up the underside then over the tip again. “Mmm, I love you in my mouth.”

“Yeah?” Remus moaned, his head dropping back a little bit.

“Mhm, the taste of you, the feel of you.” Sirius knelt up, parting their lips to take Remus’ cock into their mouth, their tongue swirling.

“Mmm, you’re so—ah, shit…” He let out a groan.

Sirius hollowed their cheeks, sucking lightly as they took Remus deeper, bobbing their head. Remus felt their throat swallowing around him.

His fingers tightened in their hair as he enjoyed the hot, wet heat of Sirius mouth. He was so close from just getting Sirius off before. “Ah, shit, princess.”

Sirius groaned softly, their hand going up his inner thigh to caress over his balls.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close.” He looked back down to Sirius, his climax simmering just under the surface.

Sirius met his gaze, sliding their fingers back to press over that sensitive place behind his balls.

That was all it took to send him over the edge. His body shuddered and tensed on its own accord as he came in Sirius’ mouth, unable to hold back any longer. “Shit, oh fuck… fuck.”

Their throat worked to swallow around him, making a low noise as they did. Sirius stroked and sucked through his orgasm, coaxing him along with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius stretched out over the blankets, still breathing a little hard. They were still wearing their damn harness and thigh highs and didn’t think they quite had the dexterity to get them off yet. Honestly, they felt a little strange, not feeling as floaty as they usually would after something like this, and they couldn’t quite figure out whilst they were feeling so…  _ uncomfortable _ . They rolled onto their side, watching as Remus lay next to them.

“Okay?” Remus asked after rubbing a hand over his face. “Was that all right?”

Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “I feel… strange.”

Remus frowned. “Not the usual strange?”

“Er…” Sirius didn’t want to make Remus feel like he’d done something wrong. “I worry, when you make me ask for things…”

“Oh.” Remus moved closer to them. “Do you not want me to do that?”

“Sometimes?” Sirius wriggled closer, putting their arm over his stomach. “I want everything you make me ask for but I… Is it bad that I want those things, sometimes?”

“Why would it be bad? I only make you ask because I want to make sure you really want to do it.” Remus put his hand on their arm.

Sirius shook their head, propping up on one elbow. “That’s the thing. I really want you to. I’d let you do  _ anything _ to me I think, and that… does that not make me… you know.” They bit their lip, pressing their forehead against his shoulder. “I always worry about being a whore.”

“Am I a whore?” Remus’ brow was furrowed.

Sirius’ head snapped up to give him a look. “What? Of course you’re not!”

“So how’d you be a whore when I’m not one?”

“I…” Sirius raked their teeth over their bottom lip. “Because you haven’t said  _ I want you to come on my face _ , or  _ I want you to fuck me with that damn crystal dildo _ , I guess…” They felt their cheeks going a little red.

“Yeah but I asked you to do those things. I don’t want to do anything that you don’t want to do.” Remus shook his head. “This isn’t fun then.”

“No, no, I mean, I want to do those things. I feel fucking amazing when you do those things, it’s fucking amazing. But then I worry about what that means for me… my self-image, you know? I love it, I love what we do.”

“This shouldn’t be hurting your self image. If it is, then I don’t want to do those things to you. I don’t look at you any differently from when you fuck me to when I’m asking to come on your face.”

Sirius frowned softly. “Yeah… I want you to do those things though. You don’t… it’s good that you don’t think that.” 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable Sirius.” Remus kissed their frown. “Just because I don’t feel that way, you still are so, I don’t know, how do we solve it?”

“I’m not sure.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek, glad they were talking about it. They wanted to fix this and get over this weird feeling in their stomach. “I want to do those things… I just struggle to  _ ask _ for them. The voice in the back of my head tells me that you don’t want it or it’s… I don’t know… I don’t want to say  _ use me _ , but that’s what I worry about.”

“I’d never…” Remus shook his head. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this stuff for a little while.”

Sirius sat up, wincing. “No, I love us doing this. We haven’t done it for like a month and I missed it so much. I… I know you wouldn’t but I just worry.”

“I know you missed it, but maybe it’s a good idea until we can figure things out. I don’t want you to feel that way when I’m meant to be making you feel good.” Remus sat up as well.

“I don’t want to not do it. I’ve never felt safer than when you’ve got me tied up or whatever. I just… It’s something I need to… I don’t know, trust you with.” Sirius shook their head, feeling awful. “I can trust you to choke me but not that you don’t think I’m a slut, how the fuck does that work?”

“I don’t know, I’m… I don’t know if I want to do this when you’re feeling this way.” Remus shook his head.

Sirius rubbed a hand over their face, huffing a little. “I don’t… I love what we do though.”

“I love it too but… I’m not sure I’m comfortable thinking you might feel that way.”

“I’ll feel that way when we’re having vanilla sex too though,” Sirius muttered, reaching over for the glass of water on the table and taking a gulp.

“All the time…” Remus frown deepened.

“A lot of the time, yeah. With work and dancing and my gender… before you I had a couple of partners who said I was and got jealous of me dancing and everything and now I just… I… I shouldn’t have said anything, Remus, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, you needed to tell me Sirius, this is important.” Remus grabbed their hand. “I don’t like you feeling that way because it makes me feel like I’m forcing you and I know I’m not but…” He shook his head. “I’m nothing like those arseholes. The only time I ever was, I was being a dick because of my own underlying issues. I never want you to feel that way—ever.”

Sirius frowned, their breath catching a little as they kissed the back of his hand. “I know. I know, and I think that… You’re not forcing me, you never have forced me to do  _ anything _ and if anything that’s part of the issue because I would let you do absolutely anything to me and that’s a strange feeling.” Sirius tried a smile, settling cross-legged next to him. “The last guy who pulled my hair I punched in the face for Christ’s sake, Remus. I trust you with everything and… I love that. It’s just so strange.”

“And this has been going on for over a year now?” Remus pulled his legs up against his chest.

“It’s not constant but I think about it a lot. The fact that you can turn me to mush in like, three seconds baffles me.”

“Right…” Remus looked down. “I—I’m not comfortable making you feel that way, not the mush, but the rest of it. I don’t know what to do about that.”

Sirius bit their lip. “It’s not you making me feel that way, though.”

“I know that but… I don’t know…”

“I don’t know if I’m explaining it right,” Sirius said, sighing. They squeezed his hand in theirs. “I told myself I couldn’t want some things because of how other people saw me, and… being able to want those things with you is… freeing, it’s so fucking good, but I told myself I couldn’t for a long time.”

“I understand that and I’m so happy it feels good but you still feel…”

Sirius rubbed their free hand over their face. “I would feel that way regardless though… if anything I like our power play because… because, I guess, I can frame it like I’m doing this for you, or you’re doing it to me. I want it, I really want it, but the decision is out of my hands so it feels less like I’m begging you to fuck me and more like I’m giving you what you want.” They flopped back onto the blankets with a frustrated noise. “I’m not making any sense.”

“So, we take off begging from the table. But I like asking you things to make sure you’re into it.”

“Me too, but sometimes I find it so hard to make the words come out of my mouth. Remember in Tuscany? I’ve never wanted you to come on my face  _ more _ and I still had to convince myself that was okay to say, to  _ ask _ for.”

“You could ask me to do anything and I wouldn’t judge you for it, anything. I’d probably be down for whatever you wanted and even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t judge you. This… this feels like I can’t fix it.” Remus groaned, sitting back against some pillows.

“You can help me fix it, but it’s me that’s judging me.”

“But I’m helping the feeling go that way because I’m asking you for this stuff.”

“I want it though. I don’t… I mean, that—” Sirius gestured to where the obsidian plug still laid on the blankets— “was so fucking hot and if you wanted to do it again right now I would, but making the words come out of my mouth is so hard.”

“Oh.” He frowned. “I think we need to … I know you don’t want to… but we shouldn’t do this for awhile until we figure something out. I can’t let you feel this way.” Remus let out a long breath.

Sirius watched him, concern bubbling in their stomach. “I want to. I wish you could just… pluck these things I want you to do to me out of head and just do them.”

“Well, I can’t see them, so it’s a problem. Then don’t you feel that way even after I do that?”

“It feels less scary once we’ve done it, though. Like, it’s something I’ve wanted but I never did because I thought I would feel  _ used _ because of it but when it’s with you I don’t, because you make me feel safe and cared for. But in that moment after I’ve said the thing I just want to run because it feels so… vulnerable.”

“Oh.” Remus nodded. “Okay.”

Sirius shuffled over so they were sitting next to him, putting their hand on his chest. “I feel like I’m making it worse.”

“You’re not. I should know about this. I hate that I haven’t known you’ve been feeling this way.”

“Sometimes it doesn’t worry me, but sometimes it does. Usually I’m good at talking myself down about it. Maybe it’s because we hadn’t done this for a while.” Sirius held their hand out for his, biting their lip.

“Okay.” Remus put an arm around them. “Right.”

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t feel this way.”

“You can feel anyway you feel, Sirius. Don’t apologize for that.”

“What if,” Sirius started, biting their lip. “Nah, I dunno…”

“No, tell me.” Remus nudged them.

“What if I told you something I wanted, like… way before. Or we talked about the things we wanted together. Like, over text, or something. And then whenever we’re getting it on, it’s like… It feels… I don’t know, it might feel better that way.”

Remus nodded. “If you think it will help. I’ll still worry a little because I like knowing in the moment because things change.”

“If it changes in the moment I’ll safeword. I think I would prefer you presuming I want to do something and me having to safeword out than you making me ask for something…”

“You promise that you’ll safeword?” He leaned forward.

Sirius nodded. “Promise, swear it, a thousand times. I want you to just do things and if I don’t want them I’ll say or I’ll safeword.”

“Okay.” Remus ran a hand through their hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too princess.” He kissed their temple.

“I wouldn’t even think about any of this with anyone but you, Daddy.” Sirius hummed, turning to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“I know, I wouldn’t want anyone but you like this either.” He held them tight, kissing down their jaw.

Sirius sank into him, biting their lip. They loved Remus so much, loved this, how they felt with each other, did with each other.

“What do you want to do now princess? Are you okay?” He ran his hand up and down their back.

“Yeah.” Sirius smiled softly. “Frankly I want to make this all better and have crazy hot sex. But I don’t feel like that will work.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. At least not right now.” Remus brushed their hair back.

“I know.” Sirius kicked up the blanket from around their feet. “Let’s just cuddle. Watch more Bake Off and tell Mary Berry she doesn’t know shit about scones.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Remus laughed. “We could roll a joint too.”

Sirius smiled, turning their head to look at him. “Mm, I’d like that.”

“All right, I’ll go get that stuff, you relax.”

“Hey, usually it’s me running back to the bedroom for things,” Sirius said, grinning. “Now you know how it feels. Only, well, I’m usually more horny I suppose.”

“Ha, that’s true.” Remus kissed their cheek then stood up. “Be right back.”

“Love you.” Sirius shuffled back against the pillows, watching him. It felt like they’d had a good conversation, but they still struggled to get their point across. Sirius loved Remus being in charge, loved him telling them what to do and bossing them around, they didn’t want to give any of that up, they just had a hard time admitting to themselves that it was something they really wanted, at least out loud, and in specific detail. But they also knew they needed to get over that and communicate better. It was difficult.

Sirius and Remus spent the evening sitting in their pillow nest, smoking and watching Bake Off specials. Sirius was trying not to think too much, trying not to worry they had ruined this all. They hadn’t meant to make Remus so uncomfortable. They had fallen asleep in their pillow nest too, all tangled together, after ordering Thai food.

Sirius woke up the next morning in the living room, to the trailers on Netflix playing. They stifled a yawn into their arm and nestled back to where Remus was spooned behind them. Pressing a kiss to Remus’ forearm beneath their head, Sirius felt for their phone to scroll through some social media and wake up a little more. Their talk last night was running through their head. 

Biting their lip, Sirius opened their messages, wondering if they could capitalise on their sleepiness and how Remus was breathing evenly behind them.

_ At some point before we go back to the Potters _ _   
_ _ I want you to _

Sirius huffed, nestling back against Remus for a moment. This was so frustrating. Where did this block come from? Usually they had no problem talking dirty, but when it was something they wanted, why was it so hard? With a frown, they picked their phone back up and typed out a message before they could think on it too hard.

_ I want you to talk me through wanking  _ _   
_ _ With your fingers in my mouth. _

Sirius threw their phone back into the blankets and shut their eyes, knowing they had a while before Remus woke up. It was still early after all, and they had four days before they went back to the Potters.

They must’ve dozed off a little, because when they woke up it was light outside and the sun was warming their legs. Remus was still against their back, and Sirius blinked a little before they felt him shift.

“Morning my pearl.” Remus pressed a few kisses to their cheek as his hand batted around for his phone.

Sirius bit their lip, smiling softly as they kissed his cheek. “Good morning caro. Can’t believe we fell asleep here.”

“It’s very cozy.” Remus kissed the tip of their nose before picking up his phone. “Plans today or are we staying here in the nest?”

Sirius shrugged, rolling over onto their side and pressing their forehead into his shoulder. “Mm, I don’t mind. It’s comfy here, but we could go and have a look at the Christmas market, if you want.”

“Could be nice.” Remus agreed. “Oh.”

Sirius kissed his collarbone.  _ Oh. _ What did  _ Oh _ mean?

“Sure princess, I’ll do that for you.”

“Oh.” Sirius pulled back, looking at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, sounds like an excellent idea.”

Sirius smiled, feeling their stomach twist pleasantly. “Yeah, okay.” They leaned in and kissed him lightly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” He chuckled, wrapping them in a hug.

Sirius hugged back, wrapping their arms around him. Okay, maybe this would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus was a bit anxious and stressed out following his and Sirius’ discussion about their self-image. He hated that Sirius felt that way and Remus felt responsible somehow, but he wasn’t. Sirius seemed all right after the conversation and their idea of texting or talking beforehand did sound like a decent way to fix things somewhat. He hoped it worked, but he was slightly surprised when he found a text from Sirius the next morning.

At first he wasn’t sure how to respond but after a short yes and thank you, Remus picked up his phone. He pressed a kiss to the top of Sirius’ head then went to texting a question he had.

**How do you want me to get off if I want to when we do it?**

Sirius was scrolling through their social media, curled on their side against Remus. They dropped a kiss to his shoulder, typing away.

“I think going to the market today would be nice.” Remus carried on their regular conversation.

“Mm, before it’s all over, right?” Sirius smiled, still scrolling away.

_ You can touch yourself too if you like. That was hot that time, wasn’t it? _

**Yeah, I liked it. I like watching you when I get off princess.**

_ Mm, I like watching you too.  _

**Okay princess. The next time we’ll do that.**

Remus kissed their forehead.

“The market, hm? We can get hot chocolate. If we get the bus we can get the whisky-laced stuff if you like.”

“Yes, I love that you think of me.” Remus chuckled, giving them a little squeeze.

“Of course, caro. I’m always thinking of you.” Sirius leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Let’s get going then.” Remus sat up. “Breakfast first? I’m not even sure it’s open yet.” Remus looked at his phone again to check the time.

“Mm, lets go in the afternoon. Breakfast at the market would be weird.” Sirius sat up, stretching their arms above their head until their back cracked. “What do you fancy?”

“Glowstick.” Remus chuckled, reaching up to run a hand down their back. “Let’s do waffles.”

Sirius grinned over their shoulder at him. “In the waffle iron!”

“Yes, the best gift I’ve ever given you... your best gift was totally your arse in a harness and last night.” Remus trailed his hand back up their spine as he laughed softly.

“Mmm, I’m good at a certain  _ kind _ of gifts.”

“You’re good at all gifts princess.” Remus pushed himself up then dropped a few kisses along their spine.

“Waffles, mister, else we’ll never leave the house.” Sirius sank back into him a little though.

Remus laughed, pressing a few more kisses before standing up. “I’m just kissing you.”

“It always starts as just kissing though, doesn’t it?” Sirius smiled, standing up too and stretching again.

“Yeah, yeah.” Remus snickered as he made his way to the kitchen.

They enjoyed their waffles with all sorts of toppings they could find in their kitchen as well as a few cups of coffee each. By the time they washed up and recovered from indulging in far too many waffles, it was past noon. Remus showered then waited for Sirius after he changed into something warm before sitting on the bed and waiting for them. It was something Remus was sure he’d always do, wait for Sirius like this and he loved it.

Soon enough they came out of the shower and back into their room. “You need to blowdry your hair,” Remus commented as they came in.

“Yeah, I think I’ll get a cold if I go out with it like this, huh?” Sirius shivered, heading to the dresser. “It’s bloody freezing.”

“You’ll get more than a cold I think.” Remus shook his head. “Wear a few layers too.”

Sirius shot him a grin as they pulled on their underwear and a pair of jeans. “Yes Daddy.”

“Just looking after you princess.” Remus laughed. “You should wear those fuzzy warm socks too.”

“Okay okay,” Sirius chuckled, pulling on those fuzzy socks before they crossed to the wardrobe to pull on a chunky sweater over a tank top.

“That looks nice and warm.” Remus pulled his legs up on to the bed.

“Mhmm, it is.” Sirius sat cross-legged in front of the mirror and picked up the blow dryer. “Will you be warm enough like that too?”

“Yeah, I have a t-shirt under my jumper and my socks are wool.”

“Okay good.” Sirius blew him a kiss in the mirror before switching the blow dryer on and drying their hair.

Remus watched them with a smile. He was glad that their whole holiday break wasn’t ruined by their conversation the night before. It was so important that they had open communication. Really, he thought their whole  _ thing _ was done after not playing into it for the last month then Sirius’ worries. Now it felt as if they were on some more stable ground with it all.

Sirius switched the dryer off and stood up. “I’m ready if you are?”

“Yes, just need to put my boots and coat on.” Remus got off the bed and held out his hand for them.

“Ooh, are you wearing those boots? I like them.” Sirius kissed the back of his hand. “And big coats. I think it’s snowing.”

“Yes, those boots.” Remus laughed, bumping their shoulder with his. “Yes, big coats. You need to stay nice and warm. Plus maybe gloves and something to cover the ears. Do you have a scarf?”

“ _ Do I have a scarf. _ Caro, you worry too much. I had managed to survive nearly 28 years without you, you know.” Sirius went into the cupboard by the front door and dug through the bin at the bottom. “Do  _ you _ have a scarf?”

“Daddy just wants you warm and safe.” Remus nudged them out of the way to get his own scarf.

Sirius leaned against the doorframe, smiling. “I know, Daddy looks after me so well.”

Remus tugged on their scarf then pressed a kiss to their lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Sirius grinned against his mouth then kissed him again. “C’mon, let’s go drink whisky hot chocolate and contemplate buying overpriced useless shit.”

“Excellent plan.”

They made their way to the Christmas market, which was located where Marly had proposed and Remus had bought Sirius their favorite necklace. Now it was filled with a festive market. It was made even more festive with the light snow falling. Remus could smell gingerbread and all other lovely spices in the air. They went right over to the hot coco stand.

“Whoever decided to put whisky in hot chocolate is brilliant.” Remus put their arm around Sirius’ waist as they waited in line.

Sirius leaned into him, reaching up to brush some snow from his shoulders. “Genius, isn’t it? Sweet and whisky? It’s perfectly you.”

“Yes.” Remus nuzzled their neck.

“Mm, okay. See any stalls you like the look of?”

Remus shrugged. “Let’s just take a look around once we get our whisky.”

“Alright.” Sirius smiled, pulling their scarf higher up around their chin. They moved forward to the front of the line and leaned in to order two whisky-laced hot chocolates.

Once they had their drinks they started to wander through the market. Remus kissed their cheek as they slowly strolled through the crowds. “Want something nice?”

Sirius grinned, leaning their head on his shoulder. They leaned in to murmur in his ear. “My sugar daddy. What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know, anything catch your eye. You’ve got a necklace and a ring from me, bracelet?” He snickered.

“A full set.” Sirius grinned, looping their arm around his waist. “That’s dangerous, you know. Anything that catches my eye. What if it’s like, a tiara or something stupid?”

“I would totally buy you a tiara princess.” Remus’ voice was soft.

Sirius chuckled. “Maybe a nice sparkly hair slide, that’s like a tiara but more… wearable.” They peered around, sipping their hot chocolate. “Do you think that jewellery stand I got my necklace from might be here?”

“Possibly, it seems like a lot of the same vendors are here, just selling things in a festive way.” Remus shrugged.

“Let’s go find them.” Sirius tugged on his arm, heading down an avenue of the market stalls. They were looking around, the twinkling lights reflecting all in their hair and eyes, snow catching on their eyelashes and the tip of their nose. “Oh, here! That’s them!”

“Okay.” Remus paused, pulling them close.

Sirius gave him a curious look, raising one eyebrow. “Hi.”

“Hi. You look cute with the snow on your lashes.” Remus grinned before pressing his lips to theirs softly. Sirius smiled into the kiss, one hand coming up to Remus’ cheek. “Okay, let’s see what they have.” Remus gave them one more peck before pulling away.

Sirius smiled at him, trailing their fingers over his cheekbone before they pulled away too. Sirius took his hand, pulling him over to the stall and peering at all the sparkly wares they had. He had no idea what to look at because it all looked pretty to Remus. “Anything you want?”

“Mmm, this is  _ pretty _ ,” Sirius murmured, pointing at an opal and diamond hair slide, the jewels in star and moon shapes. “What do you think?”

“Very pretty.” Remus put his hand on this back. “It would match… well, everything.”

Sirius snickered. “It’s sort of our thing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I like it. My nickname is Moony and your name is a literal star.” Remus snickered. “Plus the universe and the atoms and everything.”

“Right?” Sirius smiled at him before leaning over to ask the vendor to try the hair slide on. Remus watched them as they thanked the vendor when she handed them the hair slide. Sirius turned to the little mirror at the side of the stall and slid the comb into their hair, pulled back a little from the side. “What do you think?” Sirius asked, turning their head towards Remus a little.

“Oh that’s very pretty.” Remus brushed their hair back from their shoulder.

“Yeah?” Sirius smiled, biting their lip. 

“Mmmhmm.” He kissed their cheek then went to take his wallet from his pocket.

Sirius grinned, pulling the slide from their hair and handing it back to the vendor to wrap. “Thank you.”

After Remus paid and the vendor handed Sirius back the slide, they started to walk around again. The snow was still falling and the sky was beginning to darken, making everything even more festive. The lights twinkled in a sort of magical way around the stalls. Eventually they came to the center of the square where there was an ice skating rink set up. “You want to skate?” He asked Sirius with a grin.

“ _ Can _ you skate?” Sirius asked, leaning into him.

“Ah, not that well.” Remus snorted a laugh. “And hey! What is with that assumption?”

“Just my Mare-level intuition, obviously.”

“I do have some coordination, you know?” Remus rolled his eyes as they made their way to the little rental booth. “I hang off mountains and walls by my fingertips often.”

Sirius smiled, looping their arm around his waist. “I know you do caro, I love it when you do those things, but I think ice skating and pull-ups are two different things.”

“Well, you’ll just have to hold on to me so I don’t fall on my face too much.” Remus shrugged.

“Mhmm, I will.” Sirius tugged them down to the rental booth, grinning ear to ear.

Remus and Sirius rented some skates then went to change. He wasn’t the best dancer on the face of the planet but he was okay on skates. As long as he didn’t need to do weird twists and turns, it was likely he was going to stay on his feet. “Ready?” He stood up from the bench, looking down at Sirius with a smile.

Sirius grinned, standing up. They looked as elegant and air-like as ever. “Yeah, let’s go.”

“Okay.” He grabbed their hand and headed for the rink. “I bet you can do spins and shit.”

“Well,” Sirius said, looking a little bashful, “Last time we went ice skating I wasn’t too bad.”

Remus laughed, kissing their cheek before stepping onto the ice. His legs shook for a moment then he gained some confidence. “I want to see some fancy stuff.”

Sirius laughed. “I’ll certainly try,” they said, following him onto the ice.

He hated how Sirius was graceful… not really but sometimes he was jealous and this was just one of those times. Even just skating easily across the ice together, Sirius seemed to not even have to think about it. They pushed ahead and turned around in front of him, grinning as they spun around to skate backwards. 

“You’re doing good caro.”

“Ah, thank you my pearl.” Remus sped up a little to catch up with them.

Sirius held their hands out, their body moving as they skated. “I’ll catch you if you fall.”

“So sweet.” Remus reached out to take their hands.

“I gotta be good to you.” Sirius glanced over their shoulder to see where they were going.

“Yes princess.” He whispered.

Sirius’ face bloomed into a grin, the twinkling lights catching the tops of their cheeks. “This is very sappy.”

“So sappy but I love it.” Remus pulled them closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sirius leaned into him, still skating gracefully

The whole thing really was ridiculously romantic, but Remus loved it. After years of reading romance novels, these things were ingrained in his brain. He loved it, but he wouldn’t love doing these stupid sappy things with anyone but Sirius. Remus had never been so sappy with anyone else before, but he wanted to do it with Sirius the rest of his life. “Are you having a good day?”

“Mhmm, a wonderful time. Are you?”

“Excellent day, I’m glad we didn’t stay at the Potters… not that I don’t love them.” He let their hands go so they could skate freely.

Sirius laughed, spinning around so they were facing forward again, and veering to the side a little. “Me too. I like our flat too much. But we can head back to the Potters whenever we like.”

“Yeah I know.” Remus grinned watching Sirius. “Can you do a spin?”

Sirius shrugged, biting their lip before spinning around in a near-perfect pirouette.

Remus clapped. “Oh, you’re so good at everything.”

“I’m not bad.” Sirius was grinning though, tucking their hair back from their face.

“Stop the false modesty, I know how you really feel.” Remus chuckled.

Sirius laughed. “Yeah, I’m fucking great, aren’t I?”

“The most amazing.” Remus leaned in to kiss their cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius grinned as they beat the cookie dough together. Their arms were covered with flour, and they were pretty sure it was in their hair too, but the dough smelled good already so it was worth it.

“Okay, time for these in the oven?”

“Yes. You’re looking rather lovely.” Remus laughed, pressing a kiss to their nose.

“Oh thank you.” Sirius struck a pose, grinning ear to ear. They pulled the oven open then stuck the baking sheet into it. 

Remus slapped their arse as they leaned over. “You need to get cleaned up.”

Sirius yelped, standing upright. “Oi!” They laughed, batting at his hands. “Okay, okay, how long should they be in for?”

“About 12 minutes I think.” Remus gave them one more tap. “Perfect time for you to shower.”

“Ha! Okay, I can take a hint.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek after they set the timer on the oven. “See you in twelve minutes.”

“I could come keep you company.” Remus tugged them over by their waistband.

Sirius threw their arms around his neck. “Oh yeah?”

“Not in the shower, just in the bathroom.”

“Oh.” Sirius kissed down his jawline. “That’s good.”

“We don’t have enough time for that princess. Not yet at least. Maybe while they cool.” Remus’ hands trailed down over their body to their back.

“Ha, okay, okay.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his lips and then hopped back. “Okay, you coming?”

“Yes.” Remus followed after them.

Sirius chuckled, heading out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. They shot Remus a grin over their shoulder then leaned and turned the shower on to warm up, starting to strip their flour-covered clothes.

“You’re so pretty princess. How do you not have any bruises right now? Not even a hickey?” Remus chuckled, hopping up onto the counter near the sink. “It’s like the world won’t know who you belong to.”

Sirius rolled their eyes, throwing their shirt at him before they stepped into the shower. “It’s someone’s job to make sure the world knows, but here I am without a mark on me.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how that has happened.” Remus frowned.

“Me neither, Daddy.” Sirius stepped under the spray, sighing happily at the hot water.

“Can I spank you later? With the paddle?” Remus asked them.

Sirius nodded, biting their lip as they washed their hair. “Mhmm. I’d like that.”

“Okay princess I can give you that.”

“Thank you.” Sirius smiled, tipping their head up to the shower to rinse their hair. They thought of their text to Remus that morning, whether they would do that, whether it would help with whatever Sirius was feeling, the weird shame they were trying to work through, with him.

“I’ll give you my fingers in your mouth too.” Remus sounded like he was smirking.

“Oh yeah? How kind of you.” Sirius grinned to themselves, grabbing the shower gel next.

“I just want to make you feel good princess, so I’ll give you anything.”

“Mmm, you’re so good at that.”

“I love watching you feel good.” Remus cleared his throat. “When you get out of the shower I want you to dry off then go to our room. Take out one of the collars and put it on then get the paddle and lay on your stomach on the bed. Don’t touch yourself.”

“Mm, okay, I suppose I could.” Sirius rinsed off and turned the shower off. “Could you pass me my towel, please caro?”

“Yes, love.” Remus hopped off the counter then grabbed one of the fluffiest towels for them. He went over to the shower then wrapped it around Sirius. “I’ll get the cookies out princess.”

Sirius leaned into him, kissing his cheek, then down his jaw. “Mm, thank you.”

“Anything for you my pearl. Be good.” Remus pulled back before kissing their lips quickly.

Sirius grinned, stepping out of the shower just as the timer for the cookies went off. “Oh, c’mon.”

“I told you I’ll get the cookies you have directions to follow. I’ll bring you a cookie.” Remus went towards the door.

Sirius wolf-whistled as he walked away, then got about to drying off and heading into the bedroom. They did as they were told, wearing their collar from the sex shop and getting out the paddle. They sat it on the bed next to them then laid down on their front, already feeling anticipation bubbling pleasantly in their stomach. They loved and hated these moments in equal measure, Remus making them wait, knowing he would make it awful and wonderful at the end. 

They were never sure of how time passed like this, never sure whether it had been thirty seconds or thirty minutes as they laid on their front, pleasantly warm, tingling with anticipation, their arms pillowed under their head, eyes softly closed. After a while though, the anticipation starts to sink into desire, the kind that overtakes everything and all they want is some kind of release. Sirius shifted, their muscles relaxed from the shower, and let out a groan of satisfaction as the sheets slid against their skin, ground against their cock. They did it again, flexing their hips forward with another soft noise, then soon they were just rutting against the bed, muffling their half-moans in their arm. It just felt  _ so _ good.

“What are you doing?” Remus’ voice was firm, breaking the silence in the room.

Sirius bit their lip, freezing in position. “Waiting for you, Daddy.”

“While doing what exactly?” There was a sound of glasses and a plate being set down on the side table.

“Mm, just waiting for you.” Sirius grinned, lifting their head from their arms. “Getting comfy.”

“I think you’re doing what I told you not to do.” Remus was standing with his hands on his hips.

“I’m not touching myself.”

“You were rutting against the bed.” Remus shook his head.

“You said  _ don’t touch yourself _ , and I’m not. My hands are here.” Sirius grinned, raising their hands and wiggling their fingers.

“You were still getting yourself off Sirius. I didn’t mention to do that at all.” Remus knelt on the bed and his fingers trailed up Sirius’ sides.

Sirius jerked upright, frowning at Remus. “I’m doing what you asked, don’t tickle me.”

“You are certainly not doing what I asked.” Remus grabbed one of their wrists. “You were trying to get off without me. I didn’t tell you that you could grind against the mattress.”

“You didn’t tell me I couldn’t. I didn’t want to get off yet, just… feeling good.”

“Yes but I told you how to wait and you didn’t listen.” Remus shook his head.

“I did exactly what you asked, Daddy,” Sirius hummed, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“You can’t distract me with kisses princess. You didn’t follow directions. You don’t get to touch yourself in anyway unless I tell you. That includes humping our mattress.” Remus’ hand was still lightly moving down their side. “You knew I wouldn’t like it.”

“I was just waiting for you, after you took so long. It’s not my fault if you turn me on so much.” Sirius smiled to themselves, nudging their nose along Remus’ jaw, kissing over the skin.

“Who are you supposed to listen to?” Remus pulled back with a furrowed brow.

Sirius smiled sweetly. “You Daddy.”

“Did I tell you that you could do anything but get ready the lay in bed?” Remus’ hand went to their side.

“No,” Sirius murmured, biting their lip around a smile. “That’s all I was doing.”

“It wasn’t, you were giving yourself pleasure when I didn’t say you could.” He gave a squeeze to the wrist he was holding.

Sirius squirmed, testing Remus’ grip just a little. “You didn’t say I couldn’t, either.”

“I gave you clear directions, Sirius. You’re supposed to do exactly as I say.” Remus’ fingers tightened, probably going to leave bruises afterwards. “You know you’re not supposed to do that without me.”

“Mm, forgive me? If I’m extra good?” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Remus shook his head. “You didn’t listen, that means you should be punished.”

Sirius wriggled again, tugging their wrist back. “Good punishment or bad punishment?”

“Bad punishment.” Remus pulled them closer.

Sirius pouted. They knew they were going to get tickled, because they hadn’t done  _ exactly _ what Remus asked, but to a point, they liked seeing how far they could push him, how  _ bad _ their punishment would be, because they knew it wouldn’t be  _ awful _ . “That’s mean.”

“Princess, you should be following directions. Then you lied and pretended you did nothing. That’s not very nice.” Remus’ fingers lightly grazed up their side.

“Ah! I wasn’t going against what you said! I did what you said!” Sirius jerked away, their voice lifting up at the end as they moved away, letting out a yelp.

“You didn’t though!” Remus tried to grab them again.

“You said don’t touch yourself! I didn’t touch myself!” Sirius scrambled back, biting their lip.

“You were grinding against the bed! That’s basically the same thing.”

“ _ Basically the same _ isn’t the same, Daddy.” Sirius knelt at the end of the bed, their hands out.

“You were giving yourself pleasure. You’re being a brat.” Remus stood up from the bed.

“You like me being bratty,” Sirius said, crossing their arms over their chest and smiling.

Remus huffed. “Come over here and get your punishment.”

“How are you gonna punish me?” Sirius slipped from the bed and stood up.

“How do you think.” Remus stepped forward and reached out for them.

“Spank me?” Sirius asked, with a broad grin.

“Maybe later, you like that too much.”

“You said you wanted to spank me, and I said I wanted your fingers in my mouth.”

“Yeah, later.” Remus went to grab their arms.

Sirius shrieked and tried to pull away, digging their heels in.

“You’re a fucking dramatic.” Remus tried to fight against their struggling. Sirius just shrieked again, pulling against his grip but he was so bloody strong. “Stop shrieking.”

“Make me.”

Remus pulled them hard against his body, one arm around their middle and his other hand going up to cover their mouth. Sirius nipped at his fingers, still struggling but they really couldn’t move so much. He wrestled them towards the bed. “You’re being a brat.”

“You like me struggling,” Sirius tried to say, but it came out all muffled. They  _ knew _ this would get them into more trouble but it was so fun to fight him off and see how far they could push him. Getting Remus to snap and manhandle them like this was far funner than Sirius ever imagined it would be, far  _ hotter _ .

Remus pushed them onto the bed so they were on their stomach. “You need to listen to Daddy.”

Sirius squirmed, trying to push up onto their knees. “I am,” they wanted to say but Remus still had his hand over their mouth.

Remus dropped the hand from their mouth and moved his arm so it was bent and pinning them to the bed. “Stay still.”

“‘Kay,” Sirius got out, feeling a little breathless already. They couldn’t really move anyway, Remus wasn’t giving them a choice.

“You’re not listening and being a brat. You don’t get to do anything like grinding against the mattress unless you ask me. You’re supposed to do as you’re told.” Remus dug his fingers into their sides.

Sirius shrieked, kicking their feet a little uselessly. “Ah! No, no no, stop! Sorry!”

“No, you’re getting punished. Bad princesses get punished.” Remus continued to tickle them.

“Ah! I wasn’t being bad! Stop, stop please!” 

“You were being bad.” Remus didn’t stop tickling them. “You could have got yourself off. I didn’t say that you could do any of that.”

“I wasn’t going to get myself off! I was just waiting for you!” Sirius tried to wriggle away from him, shrieking with painful laughter.

“How are you supposed to wait for me?” Remus didn’t let up.

“Ahh! Ah, I—I—Ah, Remus stop!” Sirius was trying to answer properly but Remus was tickling them too hard, they were having to just concentrate on breathing.

“How are you supposed to wait for me?” He kept going, fingers digging in just a bit lighter.

“I—Ah! Wait, wait for you nicely! And be good!” Sirius gasped out, trying to writhe away from his hands.

“Were you?” Remus’ fingers dug harder again.

“I was waiting and I wasn’t—wasn’t touching myself!”

“Stop trying to get around that, Sirius.” One of Remus’ hands went up into their hair and pulled hard as his other hand tickled.

“Ah, fuck.” Sirius groaned, the sparks from Remus’ hand in their hair shooting pleasantly down their spine. “Ah, okay, okay.”

“Okay what?”

“I’ll be good!”

“What else?” Remus tickled harder.

Sirius shrieked again, tears gathering at the corners of their eyes. “I said sorry!”

“For what?” Remus didn’t let up still.

“For not knowing I couldn’t do that, even though you said I just couldn’t—couldn’t touch myself!”

Remus groaned. “Nope! Not what I was looking for.” Remus dropped the hand in their hair and continued to tickle them.

“Ah! Sorry for not listening!” Sirius squirmed, kicking their heels.

“Sorry for not listening…”

“Daddy! Sorry—sorry for not listening, Daddy!”

Remus finally stopped tickling them, moving his hands away and leaning down to kiss their shoulder. “Thank you princess.”

Sirius heaved a breath, sniffling back the tears at the corners of their eyes. “Okay, okay.”

“Do you still want a spanking princess?”

Sirius nodded, still trying to catch their breath, pillowing one arm under their face buried in the pillows.

“Good princess.” Remus slid off of them. There was some movement then the cool wooden paddle was pressed against their arse softly.

Sirius wriggled, pressing up onto their knees back towards the press of it. The paddle lifted off then softly whacked against the skin it had been pressed against. “Ah,” Sirius yelped, sinking into the bed a little.

“You’re being so good now princess.” Remus hit them again.

Sirius bit back a smile, pressing their face into their arm as they arched their back a little. There was something cathartic they didn’t quite understand about all of this, and to a point they didn’t  _ want _ to understand it. They just let it happen, let Remus look after them.

Remus was just as relentless as he was tickling. His pace was steady and the paddle came down harder and harder with each hit. “You’re so perfect. You look amazing like this.”

“Ah, ah fuck.” Sirius shuddered, feeling their skin growing warm all over, the pain and pleasure mixing together. “Ah, please.” Sirius didn’t even know what they were asking for, but they just wanted it, wanted something, everything.

“Please?” Remus gave them three hard strikes then ran the paddle over the abused flesh.

“Yeah,” Sirius gasped, wriggling a little.

Remus let out a short laugh then spanked them five more times as hard as he could, it felt like.

Sirius whimpered, the impact of the paddle going down their thighs. They squirmed again, barely able to stay still, shifting their weight to one hand so they could reach down to wrap their fingers around their cock.


	15. Chapter 15

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Remus dropped the paddle, stepping away from Sirius as they wrapped their fingers around their cock. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

They let out a sob, going still and dropping their other hand back to the bed. “Ah, please, Daddy.”

“Absolutely not.” Remus sat on the bed next to them. “You’re not being good, even after you said you would be.”

Sirius shook their head, lifting up onto their hands and turning their head to look sideways at Remus. Their face was flushed and the tears of laughter were on the tops of their cheeks. “Yo—you make me feel so good.”

“You didn’t even ask.” Remus folded his arms. He couldn’t believe that the tears didn’t send him into anxiety as it did before. Now he understood that this all was something Sirius really wanted.

“Ah, please? Pretty—pretty please?” Sirius was breathing hard, shifting their weight from one hip to the other. 

“No.” Remus’ voice was stern. “You don’t deserve it because you’re not a good listener.”

Sirius visibly shuddered, dropping down onto their elbows again. Remus watched them breathing deeply for a moment, trying to get back under control. “I’ll be good. You’re just—so nice to me.”

“Roll on to your back.” Remus didn’t want to risk them trying to get off against the bed again.

Sirius nodded but they stayed still, their face pressed into their arm as they were breathing.

“Now.” Remus reached over and smacked their red arse.

They yelped and rolled onto their back, wincing and squirming as the no-doubt-sore backs of their thighs came into contact with the sheets. Sirius looked up at Remus with wide grey eyes, almost  _ awestruck _ .

“Maybe I won’t let you come today,” Remus said but he didn’t mean it. His hand rubbed down their chest.

Sirius’ eyes went even wider as they sunk their teeth into their bottom lip. “You wouldn’t,” they murmured, arching up towards his touch.

“I could.” Remus pressed his hand down against the center of their chest.

“Ah… I wanna come.” Sirius’ eyes flickered down to Remus’ hand, then back up to his face.

“That’s nice.” Remus shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe I’ll get off and make you watch.”

Sirius let out a moan, reaching up to curl their fingers around Remus’ wrist. “Daddy, don’t be mean.”

“Oh, my poor princess. You’re being such a brat today, I’m not sure you deserve it.”

“You like when I’m bratty,” Sirius retorted, the corners of their mouth turning up to a smile.

“I do, but you were given your punishment then you decided to not listen again.” Remus shook his head.

“Don’t tickle me again. I’ll do anything you want.”

“How else am I supposed to punish you?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t punish me, I learned my lesson, I swear.”

“Then why did you wrap your hand around your cock without me telling you? I don’t think you learned.”

Sirius wriggled, digging their fingers into Remus’ wrist. “Because you turn me on so much. I couldn’t think, I’m sorry, Daddy.”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s not an excuse.”

“I know you like—” Sirius made a little whining noise, closing their eyes— “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“What do I like?” Remus asked, starting to feel a little bad for Sirius.

“I don’t know—I just, I was so close. You—you like me getting off like this but I—I should’ve asked. I’m sorry.”

Remus nodded, sliding his free hand up towards Sirius’ mouth. His thumb traced under their pouty bottom lip. “You told me that you wanted to get off with my fingers in your mouth.”

He saw Sirius’ cock twitch at the words as they ducked their head a little, nodding. “Whatever you want.”

“Go ahead, suck my fingers the way I like.” Remus pressed his fingers against their lips. “And wrap your hand around your cock.”

Sirius made a soft noise, eagerly swirling their tongue over the tips of his fingers. They tightened their grip on his wrist and sucked lightly as they did as he asked, closing their fingers around themselves.

“Good, now stroke up slowly and thumb over the head of your cock.” Remus bit back a moan at the feeling of his fingers in Sirius’ mouth. Sirius did as he asked a moment later, stroking up and tracing their thumb over the head. A groan hummed from their throat and through Remus’ fingers as they sucked harder, sliding their tongue between his fingers.

“Good, princess, now spread the precome around.” Remus slid his own hand, not in Sirius’ mouth, under the waistband of his sweatpants.

“Mmmm,” Sirius moaned, shivering as their eyes flickered over his face and down to his hand.

“Now stroke yourself faster, with a tight fist.” Remus paused then pushed his sweats down. He kneeled up to look down at Sirius with their mouth around his fingers and hand around their cock. “Nice and slow.”

Sirius shuddered again, speeding up at his instructions. A frown flickered over their face for a moment when he told them to slow down though, but they did as he asked, slowing down again. Remus could see the tension in their limbs, their eyes wide as they ducked their head and sucked Remus’ fingers deeper into their mouth.

His own hand was working quickly over his cock. The feeling of Sirius’ mouth was driving him mad, and traveling right through his body. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful Sirius.”

A whimper escaped Sirius’ lips, speeding their strokes up just a little.

“I — fuck… I said  _ slow.”  _ Remus continued the pace of his own strokes as the beginnings of his climax started to stir.

Sirius shuddered again, their eyes wide and pleading as they slowed down a little. They were probably  _ trying _ to be good.

“Fuck.” He gasped as his body tensed. “Drop your hand.”

Sirius froze, their eyes wide. Remus could practically hear their voice saying  _ what? _

Remus came with a moan, coming on Sirius’ chest and dropping his head back. “Oh fuck, Sirius.”

Sirius moaned, shuddering. They were still though, and hadn’t moved their hand at all.

“Oh god.” He sat back on his heels, panting and seeing stars. He dropped the fingers from Sirius’ mouth as he moved.

“Daddy,” Sirius gasped, almost yelping, as they stayed still, licking their lips.

“Yes—yeah, princess?”

Sirius bit their lip hard, shivering. “Please, please.”

Remus shook his head, moving the fingers that were in Sirius’ mouth to the come on their chests. “Do you deserve it?”

“Ah, please.” Sirius’ eyes were wide as dinner plates, trying to stay as still as possible but Remus could see them shaking.

He dipped his finger into the come then brought his fingers back up to their lips. “Do you promise to be good?”

Sirius nodded frantically, their tongue curling over the tips of his fingers. “Promise, Daddy.”

“Okay, you can come.” Remus nodded, still feeling light with his own orgasm.

Sirius immediately complied, moving their hand again to stroke over themselves. They leaned up a little, licking Remus’ fingers clean as they let out a moan. It only took a few strokes before their body tensed with their impending orgasm.

“Amazing princess, you look gorgeous. Come for me.” Remus’ forefinger traced their lip again.

“Ah, fu—fuck.” Sirius moaned sharply, their hips lifting as they came, their eyes falling shut.

“Perfect.” Remus leaned down to kiss their lips softly. “I love you princess.”

Sirius’ breath was fast into the kiss. “Ahh, ah, I love you, I love you.”

Remus smiled, laying down and nestling against them. “Are you all right princess?” He kissed their forehead.

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed, their eyes closed as they finally sank back into the bed, slowing their movements.

“What do you need?”

“Just—just stay here, for a second. C’mere, cuddle.” Sirius kept their eyes closed, their hand resting over their stomach still rising and falling fast.

Remus agreed without saying, moving to cuddle them properly. He wrapped his arms around them and nuzzled their neck.

Sirius made a noise at the touch, stretching and arching a little. “Y’okay?”

“I’m brilliant. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. That was—fuck, I came so hard. Fuck.” Sirius gave a little laugh, their eyes opening a fraction.

“You liked it?”

Sirius nodded. “Hated you at the time—yeah, loved it.” 

“I’m sure it was annoying but I had to teach you a lesson princess.” He pressed kisses down their pink cheek.

“ _ Had to _ .” Sirius laughed softly, tilting their head just a little.

“Daddy’s got to keep you in line.” Remus grinned then continued to kisses down their jaw.

They shuddered softly, smiling. “I suppose, Daddy.”

“You liked that, it was what you wanted, right?” He kissed their neck.

Sirius squirmed, their breath hitching a little. “Yeah, yeah it was. Did you like it?”

“I did.” Remus laughed, resting his head on this chest. He was wondering how Sirius felt, if they were still thinking the way they were before about being used. “You’re feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed. “It’s… easier to feel okay when I know this is something we do together… something  _ you _ want to do, too.”

“Okay.” Remus nodded. “Do you want a cloth? I put some cookies on the side table and there’s water too.”

Sirius smiled. “Yeah. A cloth would be good.” They were quiet for a moment. “I like talking about what we want beforehand, then I can just… let you do it. I don’t have to feel like I’m asking for something taboo or something.”

“Good, it shouldn’t be… it’s not taboo here. It’s us and we can do whatever we want.” Remus pushed himself up, planting one more kiss to their lips. “If texting what you want is what’s going to make you feel better then that’s good.” He got out of bed then went towards the door to get a cloth.

Sirius wolf-whistled from their position sprawled on the bed, a grin on their face. He laughed to himself as he went to the bathroom to grab a cloth and we it. It took him only a minute to do what he needed because he hated leaving Sirius alone in bed after. When he got back in Sirius was sitting up in bed. 

“Okay, princess, here we go.” Remus went to the bed.

“Thank you,” Sirius murmured, smiling at him. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“Mmm, you are.” Remus wiped up the spot on their chest.

Sirius watched him with the fondest expression. “You like looking after me.”

“My princess,” Remus murmured as he cleaned their lower abdomen.

“Mmhm. Love you Daddy.”

“I love you too.” Remus kissed their forehead, tossing the cloth aside.

“What shall we do now?”

“Eat some cookies?” He grabbed the plate on the side table them moved to his side of the bed.

“Ah! Yes, I forgot about those! How did they turn out?” Sirius sat up, grinning.

“Delicious.” Remus smiled as he took one off the plate. He had had two before coming into the bedroom while making Sirius wait.

Sirius plucked one up and took a bite. “Hey, not bad for me!”

“Your cookies always come out good.” He bit into the cookie. “You’re getting great at baking.”

“Mmhm.” Sirius grinned around a mouthful of cookie. “You’re a good teacher.”

He laughed, sitting back against the wall and pulling his legs up. “You listen well… sometimes.”

“When we’re in the kitchen.” Sirius shrugged a shoulder. “Not in the bedroom.”

“Ha, depending on what we’re doing.” He snorted a laugh. “But I like it.”

“Good. So do I. Unless we’re doing suspension, obviously.”

“No, I wouldn’t do it if you didn’t listen then.” Remus was very concerned about the safety of that all. Sirius agreed too and always listened well when they did suspension.

“Mhmm.” Sirius smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Safe, sane and consensual Remus.”

“As if you have to tell me twice.” He ran a hand through their hair. “I wouldn’t do this with anyone else.”


	16. Chapter 16

New Years Eve at the Potters was always a wonderful time. But this year, Sirius was a little stressed. The house was full of all the people Sirius loved, including Reggie, and Benjy. Sirius was determined, despite Remus’ assertions they should leave it well alone, to try and figure out if Benjy was actually cheating on their brother.

They were stood in the living room, holding an awful-looking drink Marlene had given them, looking for either of them. If Benjy  _ was  _ cheating on Reggie then he was braver than Sirius thought possible, knowing that they would be really,  _ really _ displeased with him.

Remus slipped his arm around their waist and gave them a squeeze. “What’s going on?” He whispered into their ear.

“I’m looking for Reg,” Sirius murmured, leaning into him and kissing his cheek. 

“Ah, I see.” He hummed.

Huh. He took that better than Sirius expected. They were half expecting a scolding for interfering, but maybe that meant Remus had his suspicions too.

“I thought we were leaving it alone for the night.” Remus kissed their cheek.

“Yeah, we are. I won’t say anything, I just wanna see if this gut feeling goes anywhere, you know?” Sirius took a sip of their drink and looked around. “You see them?”

“Mmm, no.” Remus kissed their neck. “Can’t we just not worry about them tonight?”

Sirius bit their lip, glancing around again before sliding their arm around Remus’ middle. “Okay, okay. Let’s have a good night. Here’s hoping James and Marlene don’t try to out-drink each other like last year.”

“Marly still managed to get up and go for a run.” Remus snickered, his fingers tracing up their spine.

“She’s a machine. And probably knowing her and Dorcas, fit something filthy in between the cocktails and the run.”

“God, probably.” He snorted as his fingers rubbed soft circles against the top knob of their spine.

Sirius leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Still early, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, very. There’s some time before midnight.” His fingers ghosted back down the open back of their sweater. Sirius loved this sweater, it was the same one they had worn the day at the market, when Marly had proposed and they and Remus had made things official. Wearing it always reminded them of wonderful things.

“I think,” Sirius murmured, kissing his cheek, “we could go upstairs for a minute, if you wanted.”

“Oh yeah?” He chuckled. “We could do that.”

“Just an idea,” Sirius said lightly, pulling their arm away from his waist and taking a sip of their drink.

“Let’s go.”

With a grin, Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus, deep enough to be just bordering on inappropriate if they weren’t at the Potters. They set their drink on the sideboard in the living room and trailed their fingertips down over his arm.

Remus smiled into the kiss before pulling back to take their hand.

Sirius kissed the back of his hand, grinning and nipping his knuckles before tugging him out of the room and towards the stairs. “C’mon.”

“Okay.” Remus followed after them, pressing a kiss to the back of their neck.

Sirius turned around on the bottom step, sliding their arms around his shoulders. “I think people might miss us if we’re gone for  _ too _ long.”

“We won’t be too long. We can try to make it quick.” Remus pulled them closer.

“ _ Try _ ,” Sirius murmured, kissing to the soft spot behind Remus’ ear.

“I know it’s so difficult princess. I like taking my time with you.” Remus chuckled and stepped towards the stairs.

Sirius shuddered, kissing down Remus’ jaw as they tugged him up the stairs. For the last few stairs, now it was getting a little darker away from the party, Sirius turned so they could watch where they were going. Maybe because it was so dark they didn’t see the two other people on the landing right away, but then they  _ did _ .

“Oh.”  _ What the fuck? _

Regulus and Hestia jumped away from each other like they’d been burned. Sirius frowned, looking between the two of them. What? They thought it was Benjy who was cheating, but  _ Reg _ was a cheater?

“Regulus?” Remus asked somewhat dumbly.

“Sirius… Remus…” Regulus’ voice sounded a little weak. Hestia hadn’t said anything. In the bathroom Sirius could hear the sound of water running.

Remus nudged Sirius. “Ah…”

“What the fuck?” was all Sirius could say.

“Sirius, this is—” 

Behind Regulus, the bathroom door opened and Sirius half-winced at the sudden flood of bright light. Benjy stepped out of the doorway and put his hand on Regulus’ shoulder. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Um…”

Regulus gestured dumbly between himself, Hestia and then Sirius and Remus.

“What the fuck?” Sirius asked again, looking between them. 

Benjy sighed and put a hand on Hestia’s waist. “The five of us should probably talk.”

“That’s probably right.” Hestia nodded, still looking wide-eyed.

“Er, ah… what’s happening?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Benjy looked to Regulus, and something seemed to pass between them that Sirius couldn’t quite follow. Their brother bit his lip, scratched at his earlobe and then shoved his hands in his pockets.

“The three of us,” Reg said, still biting his lip, “we’re seeing each other, all three of us, I mean.”

“I told you not to jump to conclusions!” Remus gave Sirius a look.

Sirius gave him a sharp look. This wasn’t the time! “The three of you?” They looked right at Regulus. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah, of course.” Regulus nodded. “I wouldn’t be with them if I wasn’t…”

“Well, we’re happy for you. Right, Sirius?”

Sirius bit their lip. “If you’re happy, I’m happy for you, kid.”

“Okay, good. Oh god, that was easier than I thought.” Regulus let out a long breath.

“I told you it’d be okay.” Hestia smiled.

“It’s totally up to you when you come out with this and all that but, know that everyone will love and support this.” Remus kept an arm around their waist.

Sirius nodded, looking between them all. “Right. So long as you’re happy.”

“So, um… we were just grabbing…”

“Right.” Sirius shifted a little, looking to Remus. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Remus nudged them towards the stairs. “Me too.”

“Thanks, Sirius.” Regulus had his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, I’m glad you’re both good with this.” Ben nodded.

“Told you,” Hestia said again, smiling at Regulus and Benjy.

Sirius bit their lip, looking between them. “Okay… we’ll just go… upstairs?”

“Yeah… yes…” Remus cleared his throat.

“We’ll… er… go downstairs.” Benjy made a face.

“Sure.” Sirius smiled, patting Regulus a little awkwardly on the shoulder as they slipped past.

Remus grabbed their hand, quickly following after them. Sirius squeezed his hand, running up the stairs and only pausing when they were at the doorway to their old bedroom. Well, that was unexpected.

“So…” Remus shut the door behind them.

Sirius puffed out their cheeks. “What the fuck?”

“He’s happy.” Remus sat on the end of the bed.

“Yeah, he looks it. Hes is… sweet.” Sirius bit their lip, thinking back through all the interactions they’d had with the trio. “So long as he’s happy.”

“I don’t think I could ever love two people at once. It must be great and overwhelming… I’m happy that he’s so happy and loved. Like… you both deserve all the love in the world.” Remus ran a hand through his curls.

“Yeah, I would be overwhelmed too, I think… I’m surprised they’ve been hiding it though, for a while too, it seems.” Sirius leaned against the door, biting their lip.

“I’m sure they’re worried about how everyone will react. Especially Reggie, he probably feels like he’s finally get a family with the Potters.”

“Yeah…” Sirius bit their lip, sighing. “If anyone isn’t accepting…”

“Let’s think about our friends and family, hmm? Do you honestly think no one will accept them?” Remus raised an eyebrow at them.

“Mm, true. Everyone is fine with Bill, Dora and Fleur, right?”

“Exactly.” Remus held his hands out. “Come here.”

Sirius slipped their hands into his, smiling softly. “I just want him to be okay.”

“He will be. He’s got us.” Remus tugged them down to sit in his lap.

“Mmhm, that’s true,” they said, wriggling a little to get comfortable. “We can make sure.”

“We will. I’ll punch people in the face if I need to.” He snickered, kissing their cheek.

Sirius laughed. “Yeah. That always fixes things, right?”

“Clearly.” Remus rubbed their back. “I think the mood is gone, huh?”

“Mm, probably, I guess.” Sirius frowned a little, kissing his cheek.

“Should we go back down?” He nuzzled their neck.

“If you keep doing that then no,” Sirius murmured, grinning.

Remus snickered pressing a kiss to their neck. “You’re funny.”

“Funny?” Sirius ran their hands up through his hair.

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus hummed, pulling back a little. “Not in the mood for a second then I kiss your neck.”

“This is not surprising to you, caro.” Sirius tilted their head to pin him with a look. “It’s almost like you  _ wanted _ this.”

“I just like your neck.” Remus laid back, not pulling Sirius with him so they were still on his lap.

Sirius wriggled, shifting so they were straddling his thighs. “Oh really? News to me.”

“Sure it is.” Remus grinned up at them.

“Mm, look at you, you’re gorgeous.” Sirius leaned in, tracing over his cheekbone and through his hair. Sometimes Sirius was still shocked they were  _ married _ to Remus, that he was their  _ husband _ and he loved them.

“No one is as gorgeous as you. I’m your best garbage.” Remus sighed at the touch.

“Mmhm, you are.” Sirius grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “My best garbage, my Austen heroine.”

Remus laughed, tilting his head. “Love you.”

“Love you too caro.” 

He squeezed their hand and grinned. “I’m already looking forward to the new year with you.”

“Yeah? Got anything planned?” Sirius chuckled, kissing the back of his hand again. 

“I don’t know, our plans always take unexpected turns, so who knows.” He shrugged.

“Mm that’s very true. One day we’ll manage to stick to a plan, right?”

“Where would the fun be in that?” He pulled them down against him.

Sirius laughed, their hands going to his shoulders. “Ah! I suppose you’re right.”

He slid his hands up the back of Sirius’ sweater. “Coming from someone who plans, I think that says a lot.”

“You do love your plans,” Sirius murmured, pressing kisses down his jaw.

“I try.” Remus hummed, gently running his nails down their back.

Sirius shivered, scraping their teeth over his jawline. “You do.”

One of Remus’ hands slipped down to their skirt, tugging it up a little. Sirius smiled into his neck, wriggling a little to assist him. A knock at the door interrupted them though and Sirius let out a puff of breath. “Really?”

“Sirius? Remus?” Regulus’ voice came from the other side of the door.

“Something doesn’t want us to have sex right now.” Both of Remus’ hands went up to cover his face. “One second Reggie!”

Sirius snickered, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before sitting up. “Right?” They knelt up and straightened their skirt before slipping off the bed.

“Okay.” Regulus’ voice came softly through the door again.

Remus sat up. “This is why we stayed home between Boxing Day and today.”

Sirius shot him a grin. “That’s true.” They crossed to the door and pulled it open. “Hey, kid. You okay?”

“Yeah, um… I just wanted to talk to you.” Regulus bit his lip.

“Yeah, c’mon.” Sirius stepped back and let him in. “I’m glad you’re happy, kid. They’re both good to you?”

“Yes, they’re both great. I never… it sort of just happened. I don’t even know…” Regulus came in.

“Right.” Sirius ran their hands through their hair. “If you all love each other.”

“We do.” He started to pace.

Sirius watched him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’ve just been nervous about anyone finding out because it’s not — god I didn’t even think that being gay was okay until recently… now…” Regulus waved a hand around.

“It’s okay, it’s all totally okay. The three of you being happy and good to each other is the most important thing.” Sirius put a hand on his arm.

“I know, it’s just… it was so natural and it just sort of happened with us.” Regulus looked to Remus then to Sirius. “We’ve been sort of hiding it for so long because of me and now…”

“We won’t say anything. Whatever you want to do, we’ll support you.” 

“Right and when you decide you want to tell anyone else, we’ll be there for you.” Remus agreed. “We should do dinner or something again — all of us.”

“Yeah.” Sirius frowned slightly, thinking back. “Oh, that was why you were sort of weird when we came to yours for dinner, right? Did Hes have to make herself scarce all night? … I’m sorry we didn’t know. I bet that’s hard.”

“Yeah, ah, she went over to her mate’s house that night so we could do dinner. I felt horrible because she should have been there but I wasn’t ready yet. I mean, I don’t think I ever would have been, so I’m glad this happened.” Regulus looked down to his feet.

“Yeah, I’m glad too then. We can do dinner, the five of us.”

“Right, we can do it at ours this time.” Remus offered. “It’ll be great.”

“Thanks.” Regulus looked between them again. “Did I interrupt something?”

Sirius grinned. “Yeah, you sorta did. Stop making a track record out of that, kid.” Sirius nudged him with their elbow.

Regulus flushed. “Shit, sorry.”

“At least we weren’t right in the middle of it.” Remus snickered.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Sirius put a hand on Reggie’s arm. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thanks you two.”

“Welcome.” Sirius hugged him briefly. 

“Let us know what you need.” Remus smiled at him.

“I will.” Regulus hugged Sirius back. “I’ll leave you two to… whatever.”

Sirius laughed. “Thanks kid.” They stepped back, watching as Reg went to the door.

Regulus smiled once more at them both then closed the door behind him.

“Okay, well,now the mood is officially dead.” Remus snorted a laugh.

Sirius sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Right? The universe doesn’t want us to get it on.”

“Want to go back down then?” Remus put an arm around them.

“I suppose.” Sirius leaned into him, kissing his cheek. “Maybe tonight, mm? After the bells.”

“Yeah, we can try later.” He chuckled then stood up. “Unless someone else wants to try to get our attention.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Do you think you could get me the garlic?” Remus glanced over to Sirius.

They were hosting dinner for Hestia, Ben, and Reggie. Remus was glad that when they found Regulus and Hestia on the stairs the other week at the Potter’s New Year’s Eve party it all turned out okay. It threw Remus and Sirius through a bit of a loop to find that they were all together, but they didn’t care, obviously. Now they wanted to make sure the trio knew that they were going to be supportive.

Sirius was sat on the counter, and shot him a grin as they reached over to the bowl on the counter to throw Remus the garlic. “Catch.”

He laughed, snatching it out of the air. Remus was still so happy that their domesticity was so comfortable. “You’ve got a good arm.”

“Ha, thanks.” Sirius grinned. “Need me to do anything?”

“Stand there and look gorgeous as usual.” Remus shrugged.

Sirius grinned, striking a little pose perched on the counter. “I think I can do that.”

“Honestly, don’t know how you’re not a model.” He went to working on the garlic.

Sirius laughed, throwing their head back. “I only like modelling for you caro.”

“Good, we have enough pictures to prove that.” Remus smirked thinking about this collection of polaroids.

Sirius’ cheeks turned a little pink as they grinned. “We do, don’t we?” 

Remus leaned over and kissed them quickly on the lips. “We do. I love them.”

“I know you do, you’re a filthy bastard.” Sirius nipped at his bottom lip, chuckling.

“I really am.” He pressed his lips to their cheek then moved back to chopping the garlic.

“I was talking to Marly about seeing if I could come to that comp with you in March. I’m gonna try.”

“Yeah? That’d be great.” Remus tried not to think about the last time he went far away for a competition. It was when everything was brand new for them and he hadn’t been able to tell Sirius about Fenrir. That was a million miles away now though.

“Wouldn’t it?” Sirius smiled, leaning their chin on their hand. “The cons of owning your own studio, though. Marly and I and time off doesn’t mix so well.”

“I know, it’s okay if you can’t. I understand.” Remus assured them. It really was okay, he already knew he couldn’t go to the comp Sirius was going to be in in April because of an event at PureFit that same weekend.

“Yeah, I know. But I would love to come, you know. I want to see you climb.” Sirius leaned over for their glass of wine.

“Yeah, just don’t get arrested.” Remus snickered, tossing the garlic into the pan.

Sirius rolled their eyes, smiling warmly. “Yes Daddy.”

“Well, I’m sure you won’t do anything I don’t want you to do princess.” Remus smirked at Sirius, his cheeks feeling flushed.

“Won’t I?” Sirius grinned around a mouthful of their wine.

Remus scoffed, knowing full well that Sirius would always do something Remus told them not to do because they were a brat. 

“They’ll be here soon, won’t they?”

“Yes they will.” Remus glanced at the clock. “Why?”

“Just wondering.” Sirius grinned. “Sure you don’t need me to do anything?”

“No my pearl, just keep looking beautiful.” Remus added in some balsamic to the pan.

Sirius sipped their wine. “Sure.”

When dinner was nearly done and in the oven, the buzzer rang. He smiled at Sirius. “There they are.”

“I got it!” Sirius hopped off the counter and went through the hallway. “Hi you three!” 

There was a whole commotion in the hallway with  _ hello’s _ and hugs and very excited barks from Snuffles.

“Hi Remus!” Regulus called through, footsteps drawing closer.

“Hi Reggie!” He called back. “Don’t come in here.” He joked, thinking about the disaster they had experienced last time they all did dinner.

“Oi!” The sound of Benjy laughing echoed from the living room.

A few moments later Sirius appeared in the doorway. “Wine? We got other things too though.”

“Wine is good!” Hestia appeared in the doorway too. “Hey, Remus.”

“Beer for me!” Reg called.

Sirius shook their head, grinning. “Okay, okay.”

“Hi guys.” Remus went to the fridge. “What do you want Ben?”

“I’ll do wine.” He leaned against the doorway next to Hes.

Sirius reached around past Remus, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as they did. They pulled out a bottle of wine they and Remus had started earlier and poured two more glasses. “Kid! Come and see what beer you want?”

“I’m coming, I’m just giving Snuffles some love.” He replied with a laugh. What a difference some time had made for Regulus to be comfortable with the dog.

“Alright!” Sirius pulled a few beers from the fridge and took a drink of their wine. “You need any food help?”

“No, it’s nearly done.” Remus shook his head as Regulus came into the kitchen.

Sirius handed wine to Hestia and Benjy, stepping aside so Regulus could look at beers. “How are you guys?”

“We’re good.” Hestia took a sip of her wine. “It feels good to know you both know.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry we didn’t know for so long.” Sirius leaned against the counter next to Remus, putting an arm around his waist.

Remus nodded in agreement. “We’re really happy for you all.”

“I knew you would be. These two were worried.” Hestia rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t…” Benjy shook his head.

“I mean, Sirius did want to murder you because they heard you on the phone with Hestia the day after Christmas.” Remus nudged them.

Sirius elbowed him in the side. “Oi!” They drank their wine and rolled their eyes. “Yeah, I thought you were cheating for a minute.”

“A minute? Nearly a week. I had some faith.” Remus was worried about it because he didn’t want Regulus hurt. At the same time, he had a feeling they were missing something. Clearly they were, and Remus was glad about that.

“Really, Sirius?” Regulus shook his head.

“Yeah I did, but you know what I’m like with cheating.”

“God, don’t I.” Remus laughed.

“No, there was no cheating.” Benjy shook his head as Regulus picked up a beer.

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear it.” Remus nodded. “If there was, you would have probably been gutted or something equally drastic and gruesome.”

Sirius was nodding along, looking sweet as anything.

“You’re terrifying, Sirius, there’s no way I would — no way.” Benjy shook his head.

Hestia laughed loudly. “You really scared him after they first started to see each other.”

“Good!” Sirius chuckled. 

“Not good!” Regulus retorted.

“Yes! Not good!” Remus agreed with his brother-in-law.

“I like my job and I love Reggie. I would never.” Benjy shook his head. “Are you going to give Hestia the — the  _ talk _ ?”

Sirius gasped, their head snapping over to look at Hestia. “I do, don’t I!”

“NO!” Remus wrapped an arm around them. “You do not.”

“No, no. I do. It’s the big sibling duty.” Sirius leaned into him regardless, chuckling.

“I’ve never had an older sibling to do that for me and neither have you. You’re being dramatic.” He snickered as the timer went off. “Oh look, dinner is done.”

Sirius pinned Remus with a look. “Yes, and all of our exes are fabulous.”

“Yes, but I don’t think Ben and Hestia are anything like  _ them _ .” Remus stepped away from Sirius and towards the oven. “Let’s go sit, huh?”

“Do you need any help Moony?” Hestia asked him.

“No, just get the drinks.”

Sirius scooped up theirs and Remus’ wine, leading Regulus, Hestia and Benjy through to the living room. Remus followed after them with the lasagna, placing it in the center of the table on the mat. They all dug in and chatted happily until they finished up the food and went on to the third drink. Sirius decided they should get high, so Remus got out the brownies for Reggie, Ben, and Hes, and rolled a joint for himself and Sirius to share.

“So.” Sirius sat forward. “How did you three get together?”

“God, Sirius.” Remus laughed, pinching the joint from their fingers.

“What?” Sirius laughed, exhaling.

Hestia laughed, still chewing the corner of her cookie. “It happened really naturally, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, we just… I don’t know, it just happened.” Regulus shrugged.

“Didn’t we have a conversation about Bill, Dora and Fleur one night when we were all hanging out?” Benjy had an arm around Regulus’ waist and his other hand on Hestia’s shoulder.

“Right, we were.” Regulus nodded, leaning into Benjy. “We had been spending so much time together before and then we were talking about them and we were like, we could try that.”

“Yeah. Poly is this really weird idea in most of society right… but it’s…” Hestia shrugged. “It’s just how we are, right? Both of you, you know?”

“Right, right, fuck what society thinks.” Remus pulled Sirius closer to them.

Sirius laughed, leaning into him. “You guys have released Punk Remus now.”

“I’m not high enough for that yet, just how I feel.” Remus snickered. “It just amazes me how you can love two people so much. I mean, it’s awesome — please don’t take that the wrong way.” He made a face before taking a hit.

Benjy nodded. “I know what you mean. It’s wild.”

“Loving one person is overwhelming sometimes, right?” Sirius leaned back against Remus, reaching for the joint.

“I can barely handle my feelings for Sirius.” Remus snickered as he handed them the joint.

Sirius laughed. “Right!” They took the joint and then a drag, sinking into Remus a little.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have it another way, though.” Regulus shot Hestia and Benjy a smile.

“Right, right of course. It must be lovely to have that much love back though.” Remus rubbed Sirius’ side.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Do I not love you enough?”

“You love me plenty.” Remus shook his head. “You know I’m very happy, thank you.”

“You two are  _ actually _ an old married couple now, never mind just acting like one.” Regulus grinned.

“We are not old, Reggie.” He scowled at Regulus.

Benjy chuckled. “Tetchy, Remus.”

“You’re the same age as us, Ben.” Remus reminded him.

“You’re an old soul, Moony.” Regulus was laughing, already descending into his usual high giggles.

“Your sibling certainly isn’t!”

Sirius was giggling too. “Yeah, I am like, the opposite of an old soul.”

“Yes you are.” Remus nearly called them princess but bit his cheek.

Sirius gave them a look, as if they knew how he was holding back a little. They hummed and leaned in, kissing his jaw. “Mmhm.”

“Mare would probably say that’s how you balance each other out or something.” Hestia finished her cookie.

Benjy chuckled. “The cosmos has aligned you.”

“It’s the soul mate thing.” Remus brushed his hand over their side again. “Atoms colliding or whatever.”

“Mmhm.” Sirius took a hit of the joint, exhaling slowly.

“Do you want to tell the others?” Remus asked them and pressed a kiss to Sirius’ temple.

“Mm, we can do it at some point, I think.” Benjy looked at Regulus, then to Hestia.

“I’m fine with whatever.” Hestia reached over and grabbed Regulus’ hand. “No rush though, darling.”

“I know, I want to. I’m just scared.” Regulus’ giggles stopped.

Sirius shifted against Remus. “Yeah, we’ll support you.”

“We’ll just get everyone high and it’ll be fine.” Remus offered with a smile.

“Good idea!” Sirius chuckled. Hestia laughed too, leaning onto Benjy’s shoulder.

“We’ll just have my mam cook dinner.”

“Yes! Love Hope!” Regulus threw his hands up.

“My mam will be so happy for you all, you know?” Remus asked sincerely.

Benjy made a little noise. “She’s great.”

“I know, god, I should just do it.” Regulus stood up.

“Where you going Reggie?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius tipped their head back onto Remus’ shoulder. “Alright?”

“I’m fine. I… I probably shouldn’t tell them now.” Regulus frowned a little.

“No, don’t tell them now. We’re high. Do it tomorrow.” 

Hestia stood up. “Sit down, sweetie, I’ll get some water.”

“Right, okay.” Regulus sat on the sofa again. “They really won’t care, will they?”

Remus shook his head. “They won’t. If they do then I don’t know who any of them are.”

“Anyone who has a problem can come deal with me,” Sirius said vehemently.

Hestia chuckled as she went to the kitchen and Remus heard the water running.

“Yes, love.” Remus rubbed their back. “I’m sure you’ll show them.”

“Right!” Sirius handed him the joint. 

Remus chuckled and pressed his lips to their cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius sprawled on their back on the floor, their head in Remus’ lap as they exhaled a mouthful of smoke up into the air.

“Whenever you tell them, we’re here. Even if you don’t ever, I don’t think you need to…  _ come out _ , you know.”

“Exactly. Do what you’re comfortable with.” Remus played with their hair, his long talented fingers twisting around their locks.

“I know.” Reggie sighed.

Sirius knew how happy their brother was. They could see it with the way he was curled into the corner of the sofa, his feet in Benjy’s lap and Hestia snuggled up next to Benjy. Sirius smiled up at Remus, holding the joint out to him. “Whatever you want, kid. We’re here.”

“Thanks you two.” Regulus set his water down.

“I think we should get home.” Benjy suggested.

“Mmhmm,” Hestia hummed, rubbing her hand over Regulus’ foot.

“Okay.” Regulus stood up. “I’m so happy you two know now, you know?”

“We know.” Remus nudged Sirius to stand up.

Sirius rolled over and hopped up onto their toes, still graceful as anything. “Yeah, I’m glad we know too. I’m sorry you felt like you had to hide.”

“We aren’t hiding it anymore.” Benjy reminded them all as he helped Hestia up off the sofa.

“Right,” Regulus agreed, smiling.

Sirius followed the three of them down the hallway. “Mmhm. Good night, kid.” They hugged Regulus tightly, then Benjy and Hestia. “Take care, you guys. Love you all.”

Remus followed suit with the hugs. “We’ll do this again soon.” He kissed Hestia on the cheek.

“Yes!” Hestia agreed with a smile.

“Yeah! Let us know when you’re home.” Sirius pulled the door open and waved them all down the hallway.

“We will.” Benjy called back as they headed down the stairs.

Remus kissed their temple then went back towards the living room. 

Sirius shut the door and locked it behind them with a contented little sigh. “More wine, caro?”

“Sure princess.” Remus fell on to the sofa. “Good night?”

“Mm, wonderful night. You?” Sirius dropped a kiss to his forehead as they went to get the last of the wine from the fridge.

“Great. I’m glad Reggie feels comfortable with us about it.”

“Mmhm. Me too. The three of them look so happy.”

“Don’t they? It’s sweet.” Remus agreed.

“So sweet.”

“So, this whole old soul young soul thing.” Remus chuckled from the sofa.

“Yeah?” Sirius poured two glasses of wine and held one out to Remus. 

“Maybe this is why we have the Daddy kink thing.” Remus took the glass.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. “It’s not a weird age regression thing though, you know? It’s just… you’re safe. You know?”

“Yeah, I know princess, just joking.” Remus took a sip.

“Mmhm.” Sirius kissed his cheek. “You do have an old soul though.”

“I know, it’s ancient.” Remus put an arm around their shoulders. “Glad it’s not too stodgy for your young soul.”

“Stodgy!” Sirius laughed, leaning into him. “Anyone who knows you properly knows you’re anything but stodgy, caro.”

“How so? I thought I liked jumpers and Austen and staying in.” Remus’ hand came up to play with Sirius’ hair again.

“Mhmm, you like Austen and staying in and tying up your spouse and spanking them so hard they scream.”

“Oh that is true.” He nuzzled their neck.

“Mhmm, it is.” Sirius tilted their head a little, smiling.

“I guess stodgy people don’t do that… nor do they hang from cliffs by their fingertips.”

Sirius wriggled a little closer. “I don’t think so, no.”

“I love you and your young soul.” Remus put his free hand on their thigh.

“I love you too. Even when I’m a brat.”

“Oh yes princess, even when you’re a brat. I love you all the time.” He rubbed his hand up their leg.

“I think you love me especially when I’m a brat,” Sirius murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Why’s that?” Remus slid his hand further up and pressed against them.

Sirius chuckled, trailing their fingers through Remus’ curls. God, they loved him. “Mm, I think because you like me fighting back.”

“Oh, maybe.” Remus’ hand circled over them.

“Maybe?” Sirius swallowed a moan, their head tilting back a little.

“I don’t know, I love when my princess listens nicely too.” Remus moved his hand back to their thigh then took a sip of his wine.

Sirius trailed their fingers over Remus’ collarbone then down his chest. “Really? I never would’ve guessed.”

“I know, I must be a mystery.” He laughed, leaning over to set the glass on the side table.

“Mhm, no idea what you’re thinking at any given moment,” they agreed lightly, catching Remus’ hand as he set the wine down and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Remus just laughed, shifting a little in his seat.

“A complete enigma,” Sirius continued, dropping another kiss on Remus’ hand, scraping their teeth a little. “Not like I can read you like a book.”

“Yep.”

They shot Remus a grin, tracing the tip of their tongue over one knuckle and between two fingers.

“What are you doing princess?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius suppressed a shiver, nipping at his skin. They would never get bored of Remus like this. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t ask you to do that, did I?”

Sirius just shrugged, smiling sweetly at him.

“Hmm, you’re so pretty.” Remus smiled at them.

Sirius tried to ignore the pleasant little curl of heat in their stomach at that, but it was hard when Remus was smiling at them like  _ that _ . They dropped another kiss to his knuckles, then trailed their mouth down his fingers. “Mmm, you’re sweet.”

“Not as sweet as you. You’re so nice to me and perfect for me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Daddy.”

“What a pretty smile you have.” Remus kissed them softly.

Sirius kissed back, murmuring against his lips. “Are you the big bad wolf?”

“Ha, I was just being nice.” Remus moved back and kissed down their jaw.

“You’re being very nice.”

“I just want to make you feel good.”

“You’re succeeding,” Sirius murmured. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Yeah, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” Remus ran a hand up their back over their shirt. “What do you feel like when I praise you?”

Sirius hummed. They weren’t quite sure how to answer that question. “Mm, it’s just like… warm and satisfying and… well, I mean obviously it turns me on but it’s not like you’ve got your hand on my dick.”

“Oh, I see.” Remus pulled them closer. “You’re so good with your hand on my dick you know?”

“Mm, I like your hand on my dick.” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth. “I like your hand anywhere.”

“I like your mouth on my dick best.”

Sirius threw their head back laughing. “I quite like that too.” They walked their fingers up his thigh. “Is that a hint?”

“No, actually.” Remus shook his head. “I’m feeling meh right now.”

That was no big deal. None of Remus’ sexuality was a big deal, not between them. Whatever happened, however either of them felt, didn’t matter in their relationship. They could still be like this. “Okay,” Sirius said lightly, kissing him very gently.

“You want to get off?” Remus brushed a hand through their hair.

“Mm, don’t mind either way, I guess.” Sirius tilted their head towards his touch. “I just like being like this.”

“Okay.” Remus hummed, his hand sliding up their shirt to touch their back. “I just want to take care of you princess.”

“You take good care of me Daddy.”

“Yeah?” Remus’ nails scraped down their back. “I love giving you what you need.”

Sirius gave another sharp shudder, teeth in their bottom lip. “Mm, you do.”

“Can I ask what you want?”

“Kiss my neck a bit?” Sirius shifted, their eyes fluttering shut.

“Of course princess.” Remus nodded before he trailed his lips down their jaw then their neck.

Sirius moaned softly, tipping their head back. “Mm, you’re so good at that.” He hummed and nipped at their neck lightly before sucking at the spot. “Ah, God…” 

Remus peppered their neck with kisses then bit down again. He laved their tongue over the same spot. “I love you.”

“Ah, I love you too,” Sirius breathed, shivering. “Haven’t had hickeys all over Christmas.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how anyone knows that you’re mine then.”

They smiled, tangling their fingers through his hair. “Mm, me neither. I don’t like that.”

“You do have your bruises on your arse with my name.” He pressed their lips to  _ that _ certain spot Sirius loved.

Sirius moaned, pressing their bodies together. “Are they still there?”

“They’re fading into pretty colors.” Remus nipped at their neck.

“Mm, I love them.”

“Sometimes I wish everyone could see those bruises.” He sucked on another spot.

“Me too. But they’re just yours.” Sirius made a noise in the back of their throat, rocking their hips forward.

“All mine, just like you.” He continued to kiss and bite at their neck, a hand going up to the hair at the base of their skull to give it a tug.

“Ah, fuck…” They breathed, hands going to his shoulders as they pressed their hips against his.

“You’re mine princess.” Remus’ other hand gripped their hip. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sirius said, swallowing around another moan. “Ah, god.” They shifted, pressing against Remus, shifting so they were straddling his thighs a little more.

“Can you come like this?” Remus asked against their neck, the hand on their hip sliding down to their arse and the one in their hair giving a little tug.

“Yeah, if—if you want me to.” Sirius tipped their head back, grinding against his thigh.

“I do if it makes you feel good.” He gave their neck another bite.

Sirius yelped softly, letting themselves sink into this, rolling their hips. “Yeah. Keep—keep talking.”

“I love my hands in your hair pulling like this. Like it’s mine to pull, just like your neck is mine.” He gripped their arse, pushing them even closer to his body. “You’re so beautiful like this. You’re always gorgeous but when you’re like this… you’re mine.”

“Ah, yours, all yours,” Sirius mumbled, biting their lip and grinding against him, feeling their orgasm drawing closer. “Love being like this for you.”

“You’re so good for Daddy.” Remus gave their hair another pull then sucked on the base of their neck.

Sirius moaned loudly, their hips stuttering on the edge of their orgasm. “Yeah, god, fuck.”

“So perfect.” Remus kissed up their neck to their cheek. “And you’re all mine.”

“Fuck.” Sirius dropped their head back as they came with a shudder.

“You’re amazing princess.” He rubbed their back. “I love you.”

They gripped onto his shoulder, going a little boneless with their orgasm wracking through them. “Ah… love you, love you.”

Remus held them close and kissed their forehead. “Okay?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, good. Fuck…”

“Wasn’t expecting that tonight.” Remus chuckled, playing with the hem of their shirt.

“Me neither… I need to shower and throw these leggings in the laundry.” Sirius laughed, resting their head on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you do that? I can make some tea if you want while you’re at it?”

Sirius grinned, kissing his jaw. “This is why I married you.”

“Ha, yeah?” Remus’ fingers ran through their hair.

“Get me off with just your voice and then make me tea whilst I go clean up.” Sirius chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I’m just doing what I can to take care of you.” Remus patted their back. “Come on, get in the shower then we can cuddle.”

Sirius stood up with a sigh, gingerly centering their weight before stretching their arms up over their head. “Okay, shower. See you in a minute.” Ignoring the distinctly sticky feeling in their leggings, Sirius hurried down the bathroom and poured themselves into the shower. They took a few minutes to wash up, throwing their clothes in the laundry basket, before leaning out of the shower to grab their towel.

“Have you looked at the hickeys? I think it’s some of my finest work.” Remus called from the hallway, it sounded like he was walking towards the bedroom.

Sirius leaned over the sink to wipe the steam from the mirror, grinning at Remus’ voice. When they saw their reflection they saw a whole handful of hickeys and bites around the base of their throat. The sight of them, knowing it was Remus’ mouth that made the marks, would never fail to make Sirius feel warm all over. “Fucking hell, Remus. It’s my whole neck!”

“It’s been awhile, I thought I’d make up for it!” Remus shouted back to them.

Sirius rubbed a hand over their eyes. “Yeah, I’d say you’ve done enough for like, the next six months.” That wasn’t  _ strictly _ true though; Sirius would never turn down Remus’ hickeys, or any marks from him. Even with Lily’s birthday charity event upcoming, Sirius could just cover them.

“Okay princess, I’ll remember that.”

Drying off, Sirius padded out of the bathroom. “Although if you don’t give me hickeys for six months I’m gonna be upset.”

“Well make up your mind.” Remus laughed loudly.

“I said you’ve done enough to last six months but I never said I  _ wanted _ that.” Sirius ducked into the bedroom, towelling their hair.

“Oh right.” Remus was on his side of the bed, scrolling through his phone.

Sirius shook their head, throwing their towel aside as they climbed onto the bed. “Hey you.”

“Hmm?” Remus smiled while he still looked at his phone.

“Hey, you’re gorgeous you know,” they murmured, dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

“Yeah?” He set his phone aside and wiggled down into the bed. “You’re gorgeous.”

Sirius grinned. “Mhmm. I know you are.”

Remus rolled his eyes and laughed, cupping their cheek. “I said you’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Sirius kissed him lightly, smiling.

“Good night?”

“Always, with you caro.”

“Sap.” Remus chuckled softly then kissed them.


	19. Chapter 19

For some reason, James and Lily had asked Sirius and Remus to meet them at theirs before the charity event. Remus was looking forward to the event because he didn’t get to go to the last one due to work then the time before… well, that was just a mess. Anyway, he was thrilled to see Sirius and Lily in their element for the night.

“What do you think they want?” Remus questioned as they rode the bus towards Lily and James’ place.

Sirius shrugged, leaning against him. “I have no clue at all.”

“Well, you look lovely tonight. Have I told you that?” Remus grinned, putting a hand on their thigh.

“Mm, thank you caro. You look very handsome in your suit.” Sirius gave him a look over, smiling.

“I’m proud of you getting out of the house with minimal delay.” Remus snickered thinking about the heavy snogging session they had before getting out the door.

Sirius chuckled, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “ _ Minimal delay _ . Shoving you against the door and practically climbing you is definitely something to be proud of.”

He laughed, still thinking about Sirius’ legs wrapped around his waist. “So proud princess.”

“Mhmm.” Sirius leaned close, wriggling in their seat a little. “Thank you Daddy.”

Remus ran a hand down their thigh to their stocking clad knee as the bus slowed to their stop. “Come on, my pearl.”

Sirius grinned, squeezing his hand as they stood up. “Let’s see what the Potters want, then we can go and raise some money and have a good night.”

“Sounds perfect.” Remus followed them off the bus, holding their hand the whole way.

It was chilly out, so Remus was glad the Potter’s weren’t very far from the stop. He tugged Sirius close and buried his cold nose into Sirius’ neck as they got to the door. “Fucking freezing.”

Sirius wrapped their arms around his waist, laughing. “C’mon, inside then,” they murmured, pressing a kiss to his hair before they opened the door and stepped in--the  _ Potter’s _ still had an open door policy, even though Remus had rescinded his and Sirius’. “Hey, we’re here!”

“Great! Come into the kitchen!” Lily called out to them.

Remus listened, shrugging off his heavy coat and hanging it before going off to the kitchen with Sirius in tow. James and Lily were standing at the island chatting with big smiles. “Hi you two! Oh, Moony, nice suit.”

“Ha, thanks. What’s going on?” Remus asked.

“Hey you, you look great Lils.” Sirius kissed her cheek and hugged James. “Yeah, what’s happening?”

“We have something to show you!” James seemed to be vibrating with energy. “Come with us!”

Remus laughed. “Um, okay.”

James grabbed Sirius’ hand and dragged them down the hallway towards the spare room. Lily gave Remus a secretive smile and followed them down. “Yeah, c’mon Moony.”

“Okay, okay.” James laughed, pausing with his hand on the door handle. “Right. So,” he continued, opening the door. Behind the door of their usually junk-filled spare room was now a grey and red nursery filled with golden drawings on the wall. With a huge grin, a little manic really, James turned to Sirius and Remus, running his hands through his hair. “Be the godparents?”

Sirius made a sort of choked noise, looking between James and Lily.

“You’re -- there’s going to be another baby around here?” Remus looked around with wide eyes.

“Yeah!” James already had tears in his eyes. “We’re adopting!”

Sirius gave a shriek to rival Marlene and threw their arms around James’ shoulders.

“Congratulations!” Remus hugged Lily tight. “That’s so exciting.”

“We just got confirmation yesterday, we’ve been on the waiting list for a while!” Lily hugged Remus back tight, her voice a little thin. James and Sirius sounded like they were  _ sobbing _ .

“This is amazing! When do we get to meet the kid?” Remus was amazed. Everyone around them seemed to be having babies. There was an odd feeling in him thinking about that for some reason. Like he wanted to have a kid too. He always wanted to be a dad, and now it was becoming more and more apparent.

“Harry. He’s just one and a half. It should be less than a month.”

“It happened so quickly!” James wailed, still hugging Sirius.

“Wow! This -- awesome. Harry.” Remus smiled at Lily then James and Sirius.

“Harry. He needs a good home, and they picked us!”

“This is amazing,” Sirius said, finally pulling back from James and practically tackling Lily instead. “You two are going to be amazing parents.”

Remus watched the scene as they all celebrated. He wasn’t sure what to say because he couldn’t say the same thing over and over. Why was Remus feeling  _ jealous _ ? It was weird. Not that he wasn’t happy for his friends, but he wanted his own family too. Remus could see himself with Sirius and a baby, raising them in a cute little house just outside the city near his mam’s place. He wanted to have a family like he grew up in and he wanted to give Sirius a wonderful little family.

Sirius insisted they open a bottle of champagne before the charity event, and James was only too eager to agree, he was practically vibrating out of his skin.

“To James and Lily and Harry. You’re going to be fantastic.” Remus held up his glass. “I’m so happy for you all.”

“James, Lily and Harry,” Sirius echoed. James promptly started crying again and Lily laughed as she kissed his cheek.

“It’s going to be the biggest adventure. I can’t wait,” she said, grinning ear to ear.

“It’s going to be exciting. I can’t wait to see it.” Remus nearly polished off his glass in one sip.

Sirius wrapped their arm around Remus’ waist, drinking their own champagne. “I’m so excited for you.” They leaned their head on Remus’ shoulder, murmuring, “You okay?”

He turned his head and nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

Sirius gave him a quick peck. “Love you.”

“Love you.” He hummed.

Still feeling a bit off, Remus finished the rest of the champagne and had one more glass before they went off to the event. The charity event was being held at the theater where Lily worked in the ballet space. It was filled with people and chock full of food and drinks being passed around on trays. He felt a bit out of his depth with all the dancers and supporters. To make things worse, Alice, Frank, Peter, and Mary weren’t there because Alice wasn’t feeling well and Peter and Mare couldn’t find a babysitter.

Remus grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing tray when he spotted Regulus looking out of place as well standing near Benjy. “Oh, I’m going to say hi to Reggie.”

“Okay, caro.” Sirius gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were a little distracted, deep in conversation with people, talking about fundraising and gender biases and such.

After a quick kiss back, Remus went off to Regulus who looked relieved as Remus approached. “Reggie,” He said as he got close enough.

Regulus puffed out his cheeks. “Hi Remus. You as out of your depth as I am?”

“Yeah, no clue what anyone is saying it feels like.” Remus took a long sip of his drink. “How are you?”

“Something about the same.” Regulus gave a little sardonic toast with his own drink. “Just here supporting, hm?”

“Yep.” Remus tip his glass. “So, up to anything fun? No babies right?”

Regulus shrugged. “I think it’s infinitely more complicated between Hes, Ben and I, but it’s not out of the picture, I don’t think.”

“As long as you’re not having one now.” Remus laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ha, you’d have to ask Hes,” Regulus said, chuckling.

“God.” Remus snickered as he finished off his third glass of champagne for the night.

“You and Sirius good?” Regulus asked, still sipping his drink.

He frowned. “We’re great, why?”

“Just asking is all. How have you been? Haven’t really seen you since just after New Year.”

“Totally fine.” Remus swapped his empty glass with a new full one as a waiter stopped in front of them. “It’s all fine.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. You’re just knocking drinks back, is all.” Regulus gave him a shrewd look.

“I had one drink.” Well. It was actually three, now going on four.

“Sure and I have a fabulous relationship with my mother,” he replied, raising one eyebrow.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Okay…”

Regulus laughed. “Alright, okay. If you need anything, I’m here. So are Ben and Hes, and like, this whole found family we have here.”

“I don’t need anything, but thanks.” He furrowed his brow because he wasn’t sure how else to reply. Regulus wasn’t the person he needed to talk to.

“Okay, you’re welcome.” Regulus glanced around. “Shall we go investigate the buffet?”

“Sure.” Remus took another long sip.

Regulus clapped him on the shoulder before leading the way towards the food.

Remus followed after him. He should eat  _ something _ because he was on his fourth drink now, but ended up only picking out a few different things. Regulus was watching Remus in a strange way all night, which Remus couldn’t blame him. After his fifth glass, Remus couldn’t really care anyhow. He was trying to not be obviously drunk at Sirius and Lily’s event because that wasn’t very good. Couldn’t be a sloppy husband.

At some point, Remus separated from Regulus and was looking at some silent auction items. He was working on his  _ sixth _ glass as he squinted at the items. Most of them had to do with dance or theater. There were a few shops that donated things that Remus recognized. Nothing caught his eye until he got to the end of the table.

_ Spend a romantic long weekend at the grand Hogsmeade Hotel and Spa. This historically rich location is a perfect getaway to the country for couples. Enjoy your days in the luxurious spa and your nights dining in our Michelin Star rated restaurant. Looking for a Valentine’s Day gift? This might just be it! _

“Huh, perfect.” Remus picked up the pen. It sounded like a great idea, and Sirius would love to do that for the weekend. They didn’t really do anything for the holiday last year.

When he straightened up, he looked around, head swimming a bit. The party was at full blast even though the night was supposed to be coming to an end soon. The speeches had been made and all the food was put away. The last thing was the announcement of the winners of the auction. Remus walked away from the table, trying to get his eyes on Sirius when he bumped right into them. 

“Ah, sorry love.” He wound his arm around their waist. They were still looking gorgeous and Remus kissed their cheek. “You’re so sexy.”

“Ah, hi caro!” Sirius smiled, leaning into him. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Just… around.” He waved a hand. “Everything go well tonight?” Remus was trying  _ very hard _ not to slur his words.

“Mhmm, going well. You have a look at the auction things?”

“Yes! I did!” He nodded. “Great stuff.”

“Good.” Sirius smiled, tilting their head a little. “Do you need some water, caro?”

“No? Why?” Remus finished his champagne.  _ Shit, they know. _

Sirius chuckled, their arm around his waist. “Just checking, is all.”

“Right. When’s the auction things announced?” He leaned into them, feeling a little dizzy.

“Mm, any minute now. Kingsley and Emme are going to announce them.” Sirius reached over and then pressed a glass of water into Remus’ hand.

Remus took the glass and then had a few gulps. Everything was so fuzzy and he just wanted to go home now, but he was also hoping that he’d win that’s be nice. At least he wasn’t thinking about babies any longer… oh damn, now he was.


	20. Chapter 20

Sirius tightened their arm around Remus’ waist as he leaned into them, smiling to themselves. Remus, for some reason, or maybe no reason really, they weren’t sure, Remus had had a good few drinks tonight.

They had been trying to figure out what had upset him but they couldn’t think of anything, so maybe he was just enjoying the evening. Sirius was about to lean over and press a kiss to Remus’ cheek, maybe suggest heading home right after the auction, when Kingsley store onto the small stage and clapped for everyone’s attention.

The auction had a few things from shops and tickets for various ballets, dances or classes. Everyone involved had pulled a few strings to get favours and there were some really wonderful prizes there too. James won junior dance classes he said were for Harry, and Dorcas won a gift card for a local dancewear shop.

The final auction item was a weekend away at Hogsmeade Hotel, which Sirius was privately a bit jealous of. That hotel looked so fancy and they had an amazing looking spa. Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus’ temple and watched Kingsley rifle through the papers.

“And the winner of the Hogsmeade weekend is… Remus Lupin!”

“Oh! That’s me! I won!” Remus’ eyes were as wide as saucers.

Sirius gave Remus an incredulous look. “Yes, you did!”

“Happy early Valentines?” He grinned at them.

Damn, Sirius couldn’t be mad at him, could they? They laughed and kissed his cheek. “You ridiculous man.”

“It sounded perfect,” he slurred the s on sounded.

“Yes, I don’t imagine many things would sound bad to you right now.” Sirius shook their head. There was a reason he had drank a lot tonight, hopefully they could get him to talk about it. “Shall we go home?”

“Yes princess.” He nodded with a smirk.

Ha, okay, Sirius thought. Drunk Remus would be sleepy very soon and that was never a good recipe for that smirk. They smiled indulgently and tugged him towards the exit. “Let’s go and find Lils and James to say goodbye.”

“Good idea.” Remus nodded.

They kept a hold of Remus around the middle as they weaved through the crowd, spotting Lily and James easily. It took a while to get  _ out _ of the venue with everyone saying goodbye and all the hugs—Sirius couldn’t believe James and Lily were going to be parents and adopt Harry. James couldn’t shut up about him earlier, he was so excited.

“Taxi or bus.” Remus stubbled over nothing as they walked out the door.

“Taxi, darling,” Sirius replied, catching his elbow and trying to steer him towards the taxi rank a little further down the road. “You alright?” Drunk Remus was a little less fun when Sirius was more sober; they'd spent all night networking and basically  _ working _ , so hadn’t been knocking back champagne like a certain someone.

“Me? I’m great!” He was a little too cheery. Something wasn’t right and Remus was doing his closed off, walls up bit.

“Oh good, I’m glad,” Sirius said drily, opening the door to the closest taxi and practically pouring Remus in. Once they were home Sirius could figure out what was wrong.

“We’re going time have a nice romantic weekend and you look gorgeous and yeah… great. I’m brilliant.”

Sirius gave their address before sitting next to Remus, their hand on his thigh. “Mhmm, we’re going to have a wonderful weekend.” They were trying to think of what might have upset Remus. Maybe his scale was tipped the other way but that didn’t tend to upset him anymore. Maybe Fenrir had messaged him again? If that was the case Sirius would track him down and make good on the wish to punch the guy. Was it something Sirius had done? They were thinking back of something they might have said or done, something inappropriate or such, but they had been pretty well behaved recently.

“Least we don’t have to worry about a baby when we go away.”

“A  _ baby?”  _ Sirius frowned, unsure if they had heard him properly.

“Yeah. One of those tiny bundles of joy everyone is having.” Remus looked out the window.

“Ah right.” Sirius tilted their head, trying to catch his eye but he was resolutely looking away. “And that’s a good thing, mm?”

“That they’re having babies? Sure, yeah.”

“Yeah, there’s Ro, and Al is pregnant and then Harry too, right?” Sirius wasn’t sure how Remus was feeling. Was he worried everyone would be having babies and they wouldn’t have time for each other?

“Yeah, yeah. I just — I want one.” Remus’ voice wavered a little.

Sirius’ gaze snapped to him. “You want one?”

“Mmhmm. A nice family, right? For you and… I want to be a dad ‘cause my dad was great and…”

“Yeah,” Sirius said softly, squeezing their hand on his knee. “You’d be a great dad too.”

“I want a baby, do you?” Remus looked to then finally with a furrowed brow.

“Some day, yeah.” Sirius blinked a few times. It hadn’t been something they had thought about too much before. Work and their friends were more important but now everyone was making the shift towards having kids.

“Right, someday.” He looked back out the window, going quiet.

Sirius bit their lip, watching him for a moment, their hand still on his knee. “Yeah. We’re not that old, are we?” They were trying for humour but as soon as it came out of their mouth they thought it hadn’t gone down well.

Remus just nodded.

The rest of the ride was quiet until the taxi deposited them both outside the flat. Sirius refused to have an argument in the back of a taxi if it were going that way. As Sirius paid, Remus stumbled out of the taxi and went towards the flat. Without word Remus walked up their stairs, dropping his keys a few times.

“Fuck. Well, I can’t hold the damn keys, how could I hold a baby?” Remus groaned then just sat down on the top step.

Sirius scooped his keys up then held a hand out to him. “I’d say they’re vastly different skill sets, caro. Let’s get inside hm?”

Remus frowned then took their hand. “You don’t want a baby.”

“No,” Sirius said, feeling diplomatic after the event. “I said I would in the future but probably not right now.” They hauled Remus up, hoping he wouldn’t be a dead weight tonight, trying to steer him towards the door.

“But…” Remus trailed off as he let himself be led to the door. “Why not?”

“Do you feel like we both have the time and energy to raise a kid, Remus?” Sirius unlocked the door then ushered Remus through to where Snuffles was waiting for them. Kids would be good, Remus would be a great dad, but a dog was already enough for them both right now, wasn’t it?

“Yeah? I’d -- I could we could figure it out… right?”

“Mhmm.” Sirius patted Snuffles, who seemed more interested in making sure Remus was alright. “You want some water caro?”

“You really don’t want one, do you?” Remus leaned against the wall, letting Snuffles headbutt his leg.

Sirius swallowed a sigh, running their hand through their hair. “Right this second, no, Remus, I don’t want a baby.” They felt like once kids were involved they would have to readjust their priorities entirely, and they weren’t ready for that. “You really do?”

He shrugged then pushed himself off the wall before walking off towards their room. Sirius watched him go for a moment before toeing their shoes off and following after him. “Talk to me caro. This is after James and Lily’s announcement?” Sirius knew he’d been strange all evening but didn’t know why. Kids weren’t even on their horizon right now, not with how great work was going, with pole competitions and the charity, with Snuffles and being still newly (not really) married. A baby would change everything and Sirius liked things how they were. “What’s going on?”

“It’s fine.” Remus went into the bathroom instead of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Sirius stopped in their tracks, opening their mouth before closing it again. At first they just wanted to go to the kitchen and make tea or something, but Remus always said not to let him push them away, to push back and force him to talk. Sirius continued down the hall and leaned against the bathroom door. “Remus, darling.”

“It’s fine.” Remus’ voice was shaky then there was a guttural sound.

“Shit,” Sirius muttered, half to themselves. They pushed open the bathroom door, hoping Remus hadn’t locked it behind him, and breathed a little sigh of relief when it swung open. Of course that vanished when they saw Remus by the toilet. Sirius knelt down next to him, rubbing their hand over his back. “Oh darling.”

“I shouldn’t -- shouldn’t have a baby should I? I’m too…” Remus shook his head then leaned back over the toilet.

Sirius smiled softly, still rubbing his back. “Remus you would be a fucking brilliant dad, don’t be stupid.”

“I -- I had a breakdown not long ago and now I’m drunk off champagne getting -- oh god -- sick.” He threw up again.

“Shhh.” Sirius winced, still rubbing Remus’ back. A breakdown? Had Sirius been so wrapped up with the charity event that they hadn’t noticed Remus spiralling? “You’d be a great dad, I’m sure.”

“It doesn’t matter ‘cause I won’t be a dad.” He put his hands over his face.

“I never said that, darling.” Sirius stroked their hand through his hair. 

“But what if never is the right time?” Remus sniffled.

Sirius bit their lip. “Then we can deal with that. I know you’d be a great dad though.” Sirius sat back, stroking his hair still. “Can I get you a glass of water?”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be,” Remus mumbled. “I think I need to go to bed.”

“Okay,” Sirius replied, standing up and holding their hands out to him. “Let’s get you to bed.” Thankfully, Remus let them steer him into bed, get into his pyjamas and under the covers. By the time they had come back from getting him a glass of water, Remus was passed out sprawled in bed. 

Their brain full of all these thoughts and questions, Sirius got ready for bed too. They climbed into bed next to Remus and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, hoping Remus wouldn’t be too hungover the next morning.

Sirius woke up early, as usual. Snuffles was at their feet, looking for food, and Remus was still sleeping next to them. They got up, made coffee and fed Snuffles, then went back to the bedroom with two coffees, climbing back into bed. They were thinking over Remus’ questions from the night before; he would be a great dad and Sirius would be a good parent too, they imagined. But that was a whole different life path, a rearrangement of all their priorities. Were they ready for that?

Next to them, Remus rolled over with a groan. “Never drinking champagne again.”

Sirius smiled softly. “Might be a good idea,” they agreed. “Coffee?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus shuffled up a little to sit up against the pillows. “I’m -- I’m so sorry for last night. It was meant to be a night for you and Lils.”

“It’s okay, no need to apologise.” Sirius shrugged, sipping their coffee before reading over to pass Remus his coffee.

“I still feel like a dick.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “No need for that,” they said, looking down at their coffee for a moment. “I think we could talk though.”

“Yeah, I’m shouldn’t have pushed the kid thing. I understand.” Remus took a sip of his coffee.

“No, but, clearly Drunk Remus was really passionate about having kids and we’ve never had that conversation before.”

“That’s Champagne Drunk Remus.” He snickered.

“Right.” Sirius grinned, nudging their elbow into his arm. “I mean what I said, you’d make a great dad.”

“Thanks, you’d be a great parent too.” Remus looked into his coffee. “I just… I don’t know what the fuck that was about last night.”

“I guess it’s all happening at once, right?” Sirius rubbed the ball of their foot over Remus’ leg, biting their lip as they watched him.

“Yeah,  _ everyone _ seems like they’re having kids and I want one. I really want a baby.”

Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “Yeah… how come we’ve never talked about this before?”

“I don’t know. We’re completely idiots with communication sometimes.” Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Ha, fucking hell… we can figure out how to do this whole kink thing and talk about what we want to do to each other but sometimes we’re shit at talking, aren’t we?”

“Mmhmm.” He tapped his fingers against the mug. “I know I can wait to be a dad, but it seems like -- I don’t know with everyone else having a kid it just seems like it’d be a great time.”

Sirius nodded, reaching out to put their hand on his knee. “I know, I agree. But what about work and competitions and, I don’t know, I think lots of things would change.” They leaned closer, going for humour for a moment. “What about  _ sex _ , caro?”

Remus gave them a look. “We’d figure it out. I could manage.”

“Maybe you could but what about me?” Sirius smiled, straightening up. They held their hand out for him to take, sipping their coffee. “What would we do, adopt?”

“I know, I’ll wait, it’s fine.” He shrugged. “I’d like to adopt but I’d also like to have a baby with one of our genes, you know? Is that weird?”

“Better yours than mine, then,” Sirius said, rubbing their thumb over his knuckles. “With a surrogate or something.”

“Yeah?” Remus softened a little.

“Mhmm. How about we look into it? Everything will change though, you know that?”

“I don’t want to.” Remus shook his head with a frown. “I don’t want to put this on you when you’re not ready.”

“I’ve never really thought about it before. You know work has been my baby for years. But you would be a great dad, so we can look into it.”

“Maybe in a while.” Remus set his coffee on the windowsill. “You were adamant and I don’t want you to change everything. I can wait. I’m just being an idiot.”

Sirius tried not to roll their eyes. “Being married is about talking and working together though. I don’t want you to put aside your desires because I’ve had my head elsewhere for years.”

“I know and we just shouldn’t do something because I want to. I feel like I’m persuading you into this and I shouldn’t. I got drunk and stupid instead of having a real conversation. If we did that then I would have been like ‘okay, let’s wait’.”

“Mhmm. I admit I’m not a fan of Drunk Remus drinking his feelings, but it happened. Now we’re thinking about it.” Sirius rubbed their hand over his thigh.

“What if we make a plan. Like, let’s say after a certain day we talk about it again? It will make me feel less like I’m pressuring you into it.” Remus put his hand over theirs.

Sirius laced their fingers. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Okay.” Remus pressed his lips to their temple.

“Mm you know. You’re a great Daddy, so you’d be a great Dad too I bet.” Sirius grinned, leaning into him.

Remus laughed. “Okay, whenever we do have a kid it’s call me dad or something. Not daddy.”

Sirius pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “No way, that’s mine.”

“Yes princess.” Remus sighed and wrapped his arms around them.


	21. Chapter 21

“My god, it’s like a blizzard.” Remus squinted down the snow-covered road. They were on their way to the Hogsmeade Hotel and Spa for a long weekend to celebrate Valentine’s Day. It was the best drunken mistake or purchase Remus ever made -- well it would be once the got there.

“Right? I hope we don’t get stranded.” Sirius was bundled up with a big scarf, looking around the countryside. “You alright driving?”

“It’s fine. Also, my car is a monster.” Remus snickered. It was a little stressful, but according to the GPS they were nearly there.

“That’s true. Stupid thing is useful this time of year,” they said, tapping on their phone to change the music. “I vote we check in then go right to the hot tub.”

“Yes, as soon as we change.” Remus agreed with them.

It had been a few weeks since Remus got stupidly drunk and rambled about having kids. He had talked to Poppy about the whole thing and worked through it. She said it was a good idea that Remus and Sirius were going to wait to talk about it again.

Sirius smiled, leaning their head on the seat as they watched him. “There’s something nice about going away. Even if I love our flat, just being somewhere new is exciting.”

“Yeah, it’s fun and exciting. I like going with you to these places the most.” Remus grinned as the GPS warned them the hotel was on their right.

“Presuming we can see the hotel through the snow.” Sirius chuckled, looking around. “I don’t wanna travel unless it’s with you.”

Remus agreed as he took the turn where he saw the hotel’s sign. Instead of coming right to the hotel they were driving down a tree lined avenue. “Jesus.”

“Whoa, this is fancy as shit.” Sirius’ eyes were wide.

“Fuck, that’s a castle.” Remus shook his head at the sight of the fairly large stone building. “Christ.”

Sirius looked around the grounds. “If I knew it was this fancy I would’ve brought nicer clothes.”

“Should have brought my suit.” He laughed as he pulled up to the entrance where a man was waiting in a red jacket.

“I’ve got my leather jacket but I feel like I’ll get thrown out if I do that.” Sirius gave Remus a bewildered look as they were greeted by the fancy looking staff. 

Remus got out of the car then went to get their things but were shooed away and shown inside to the lobby. The place was  _ ornate _ with deep red and gold everywhere. “This is the opposite of punk.” He whispered as they walked towards the desk.

“The anti-punk,” Sirius agreed. They glanced back to where the porters were getting their bags out of the car. “I’m not being funny, but I hope they don’t  _ look _ in our bags.”

“Oh god, what’d you do?” Remus raised an eyebrow as they got to the desk.

Sirius just gave him a coy grin before they turned to the receptionist and smiled nicely at her.

They were given their keys and told to follow the bellboy to the elevator. Remus was out of his element. This was almost too much. What on earth was he thinking? Okay, he wasn’t when he had put the bid in -- he was wasted.

Soon enough they got to their suite and Remus was happy to be alone with Sirius in their large, plush room. “Holy fucking shit.”

Sirius stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide. “Yeah, holy fucking shit.”

“They’re going to kick us out. They’re going to realize we don’t belong here.” Remus was still whispering.

“Yeah. They’re gonna realise we’re punk idiots and look down their noses at us.” Sirius tip-toed over to him. “What the fuck.”

“Okay, well…” Remus looked around. “We’re just going to have to be extra punk.”

Sirius grinned, sliding their arm around his waist. “That sounds like the best idea.”

“You can give them some of your best genderfuckyou looks and we can just be happy and queer.” Remus kissed them softly. “Now, what’s in your bag?”

“Mm, sounds good. Let’s go full Confuse the Straights.” They leaned in, kissing him back. “You’ll have to see.”

Remus hummed, moving away from them towards the bags. “I love confusing the straights.”

Sirius stepped away, sitting down on the chaise lounge in the seating area, looking around the room. “Me too. It’s my favourite.”

“I know.” He grinned rolling Sirius’ case over towards where they were sitting. Remus perched next to them then went to opening their bag. “Well, you didn’t smuggle in Snuffles.”

“That’s true,” Sirius murmured, lying back on the arm of the chaise.

He unzipped the bag and opened it to find nearly all of their toys. “Princess.”

“Yes Daddy?” Sirius smiled, trailing their fingers over his arm.

“What’s all this?” He gestured to the bag.

Sirius gave the bag a perplexed look. “Don’t know, never seen it before.”

“No? Never?” He held up both the vibrating plug and the crystal dildo.

“Mm never,” Sirius murmured, squirming a little.

“You’ve more toys than clothes, it seems.” He dropped those and picked up the paddle.

“ _ Oh no. _ ” Sirius smiled, their eyes flickering to the paddle, lingering there.

“Princess…” Remus shook his head, setting the paddle down and picking up the rope.

“I just wanted to make sure we had everything we might want. We have a whole weekend after all, and this room is huge.” Sirius gave him an innocent look.

“Sure princess, always prepared.” Remus kissed them softly. “Should we go to the hot tub?”

Sirius leaned into him, smiling. “We could do.”

“Do you not want to anymore?” Remus’ hand rubbed their leg.

“I think it would be fun. Especially if it’s quiet.” Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth. “If you want to leave the room of course.”

“I do. Let’s go see it. We can come back here before dinner.” Remus ran a hand through Sirius’ hair. “Come on princess.”

“Okay.” Sirius smiled, standing up and stretching before going to their bag and moving aside all their toys and the rope and Remus saw thigh highs in there too. 

They got changed and bundled up in the fluffy dressing gowns the hotel provided them. Remus was sure they were going to somehow get kicked out because they could be ridiculous together, especially in a situation like this. But he was determined to enjoy the whole weekend with Sirius.

“This place is huge.” Remus paused for a moment to read the sign on the wall leading them to the indoor pool area.

“Why do I feel like if we have a drink tonight we’re going to get lost trying to get back to the room?” Sirius leaned into him, chuckling.

“Oh god, we probably will. We should drink in our room.” Remus laughed as they walked into the pool room.

“Why not both?” Sirius gave him a sly grin, holding his gaze for a second before looking around the room.

“Good point.” Remus gaped at the room that seemed to be more of those old fancy baths with marble everywhere and candles. “Christ.”

Sirius trailed forward, looking around, towards the large hot tub in the corner and the full length windows looking out onto the snowy grounds. “Whoa…”

“Yeah, whoa.” Remus undid the belt of his dressing gown. “There’s no one here either.”

“I guess it’s still early on a Friday…” Sirius bit their lip, shrugging off their own dressing gown and throwing over the nearest lounger.

“True.” Remus set his down with Sirius’ before dipping his toes into the hot tub. Sirius was right on his heels, climbing into the hot tub with their usual grace and sinking into one of the seats. “This is nice.” He pulled them close.

Sirius snuggled up against him, pressing their mouth to his shoulder. “Mm it is. Hi gorgeous.”

“Hi my pearl.” Remus grinned, giving their shoulders a squeeze.

“Love you.” Sirius sank down a little, trailing their fingers through the bubbles. “Are we going to go full punk fuck society let’s confuse everyone then, are we?”

“Yes, we are.” Remus kissed their temple. “Love you too.”

Sirius turned to look out the windows to the grounds. “Well you know what’s  _ super _ punk?” They slid their hand up Remus’ thigh, smiling.

“What?” He had a feeling the answer was going to be something sexual.

In lieu of an answer, Sirius put their hand over Remus’ cock, biting their lip.

“Princess,” Remus said in a low voice. “What are you doing?”

Sirius gave him a coy smile. “Being punk, Daddy.”

“You didn’t ask if you could touch.” Remus wrapped his fingers around their wrist. He really didn’t want them to take it off though. The water was nice and warm and everything felt picture perfect.

Sirius wriggled their hand a little to test his grip, circling their fingers over him. “Mm’sorry. That’s very punk though isn’t it?”

Remus laughed, “Sure princess.”

“Mm, see.” Sirius grinned, kissing his shoulder and circling their fingers.

Remus bit back a moaned then tightened the grip on their wrist. “Just because it’s punk doesn’t mean that you can do it. You’re supposed to ask and listen to me.”

Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “I don’t have a collar on right now.”

“I’m still Daddy, aren’t I?”

They rubbed their thumb over the head of Remus’ cock, smiling still. “Of course you are, Daddy.”

“Aren’t you supposed to still listen princess?”

“Mm, I suppose. You like it when I don’t listen.” Sirius nipped at the skin of his shoulder.

“Ahh, you’re being very bratty.”

“ _ Oh no. _ ” Sirius scraped their teeth a little harder, probably leaving a little red mark as they circled their fingers.

“Don’t you know what happens - fuck - when you don’t listen to Daddy?” Remus tried not to press his hips up into their touch.

Sirius squirmed, pressing their hips against his thigh. Their breath hitched before they spoke. “But I just want to make Daddy feel good.”

“You still need to be good.” Remus moaned.

“Mm, I’ll be good.” Sirius kissed their way over the top of his shoulder. “Pretty please can I touch you?”

Remus should have said no because they were in a public area but he nodded instead. The feeling of Sirius’ hand against him was driving him crazy. He dropped their wrist and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

“No?” Sirius said innocently, biting the angle of his shoulder where it joined his neck. They pressed a kiss to the bite before pulling their hand back.

Remus groaned. “I didn’t say no. Yes, do what you wanted.”

Sirius moved away a little, stretching their arms out for a moment before sinking into the water. “Okay.”

“Princess, get back here.”

“Remus,” Sirius whispered, looking scandalised. “We’re in a public place.”

”You are the BIGGEST brat on the face of the planet.” He glared at them. “You’re going to pay for that later you know?”

Sirius gave him their most innocent look, batting their eyelashes. “I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about Daddy, I’m being responsible and  _ good. _ ”

“Big time payment for getting me worked up then not finishing.” Remus sat back.

Sirius grinned, moving to the middle of the hot tub. “And you say you’re not an exhibitionist. Would you like me to carry on?” They swam a little closer, walking their fingers over his knee. “How do you want me to get you off? Right here in the hot tub, anyone could walk in, you know.”

Remus felt himself flush. “You know, nevermind.”

“I thought you wanted me to, Daddy?”

“I changed my mind because you didn’t seem much interested.” Remus slid away from them a little.

Sirius bit their lip and Remus watched a flicker of worry pass over their face. “Oh I’m interested.” Sirius ran a hand through their hair. “You know I am.”

“Then why’d you back off?” Remus leaned back.

“Because you like it when I’m bratty. And besides, we shouldn’t get off right in the middle of this public space.” Sirius smiled softly, trailing their fingers over his knee.

“No we shouldn’t princess.”

“But you want me to,” Sirius murmured, smiling slyly. “You said I could.” They ghosted their fingers further up Remus’ thigh, straying inwards a little.

Remus grabbed their hand and shook his head. “No, my love. You’re right we’re in public.”

Sirius pulled on his grip a little, still smiling. “Ruin all my fun Daddy.”

“You ruined it yourself by stopping before.” His grip tightened.

“Ah…” Sirius bit their lip, squirming a little. Their smile widening, they ran their free hand down their own torso, pressing their palm over themselves.

“Stop,” Remus said plainly.

Sirius gave him the most innocent look, freezing in place, their hand still against their cock.

“Stop touching yourself.”

Sirius didn’t move, batting their eyelashes a little as their teeth raked over their bottom lip and they made a soft little noise of pleasure.

“You’re going to be in so much trouble when we get back to the room.” Remus glanced to the windows.

“M’sorry Daddy,” was all Sirius murmured, still smiling innocently.

“I don’t think you really are.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be good,” Sirius said softly, pulling on their hand still in Remus’ grip. “What do you want me to do?”

“Sit nicely and just enjoy the water and the view.”

It was Sirius’ turn to roll their eyes, but they did drop their hand back to their side. “Boring,” they said in a sing-song voice, tugging their hand again. “I wanna go swim in the pool.”

“You can go do that princess.” Remus nodded, finally letting go of their wrist.

Sirius ran their hand through their hair, smiling impishly. “Though this pool is less fun than the one in Tuscany. I don’t think we can fuck on the side of this one, and there’s no shallow corner I can go down on you in.”

Letting out a long breath through his nose Remus looked to the pool. “Yep, far less fun. That’s fine though. Go enjoy it.”

“Mhmm. Though I think there’s underfloor heating here so even though there’s no Tuscan sun it’d still be warm if we laid down there. You know, that far corner of the pool isn’t in view of the doors.” Sirius grinned, shifting their weight and swimming a little closer. “We definitely shouldn’t fuck here though, as much as I want to. Really want to, but we’re behaving aren’t we? So you shouldn’t put your fingers in me or let me put my tongue in you or pin me against the side with my legs around your waist or hold me down and ride me.”

Remus tried very hard to keep a passive look on his face. He loved when Sirius talked like this, but Remus was good at trying not to give in. Today, he wanted to make Sirius wait as long as possible, even if it would kill him a tiny bit. “Right, we really shouldn’t.”

Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “Yeah, absolutely not. Don’t think about it, Remus, definitely don’t think about how good it would feel in the hot tub with the warm water and all the bubbles and my hand on you.”

“I won’t.” Remus cleared his throat then pushed himself out of the hot tub. “I’m going for a swim.” He hurried over to the pool, not looking back to Sirius. They didn’t say anything, just wolf-whistled as Remus walked away.

With a grin over his shoulder, Remus dove into the pool. It wasn’t cold but there was a big difference between the hot tub and the pool. When he emerged and he took a deep breath, adjusting to the shock of the change. “It’s nice in here.”

“Oh yeah?” Sirius had their arms folded on the side of the hot tub and their chin perched on top, watching Remus carefully. “I like the bubbles in here too much.”

“That’s fine.” He started to swim the length of the pool.

“I was thinking, if we didn’t want to go to the restaurant tonight, we could do room service.”

“No, let’s go down.” Remus came over to the side of the pool. “I want to be waited on.”

Sirius smiled. “I can do that, if you like.”

Remus liked the idea of Sirius doing that, but he wasn’t going to give in easily to anything today. “You would huh?”

“Mhmm. If you wanted.” They grinned and sat up straighter. “I bet Marly has a little French maid outfit, too, hm?”

“I’m sure she does, but you don’t.” Remus snickered, kicking his legs under water.

“I can borrow it for next time.” Sirius smiled, running a hand through their hair. “Unless you’d prefer me being naked, of course. Waiting hand and foot on you.”

“You could or in that tiny tiny black skirt and thigh highs.” Remus smirked as he got out of the pool.

Sirius squirmed a little. “Mm, okay. That tiny black skirt, thigh highs, and one of your button shirts?”

“Yeah, you’d look sexy.” Remus grabbed one of the towels that were near the pool in a marble shelf.

“Mm, okay. I can do that for you.” Sirius was smiling ear to ear, watching him.

“You can huh?” Remus sat on the bench facing the hot tub.

Sirius gave him a curious look, their gaze travelling over him for a moment. “Whatever you want,” they murmured.

“Whatever I want? Sure…” Remus laughed because he knew that wasn’t the truth.

Sirius leaned out of the hot tub a little, grinning. “I always give you what you want, Daddy. I just make you work for it.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I know you do.”

“You like it.” Sirius stood up out of hot tub and climbed out, looking as graceful as always. “I know you do.”

“Sure princess.” Remus took in Sirius’ body.

Sirius crossed over to him. “I’m gonna go in the pool, and then maybe we can go to the steam room, mm?”

“Sounds perfect.” Remus grinned at them.


	22. Chapter 22

_ This is fun _ , Sirius thought as they ducked their head under the surface of the water, the bubbles sloshing over the edge. They had spent all afternoon teasing Remus in the spa, and Remus had been teasing them too. Then they’d gone back to their room and both SIrius and Remus had insisted on going down to dinner. Sirius wasn’t sure if they were doing this just to torment Remus or not. Drawing a bath full of bubbles just to be completely extra and leaving the bathroom door wide open and one leg dangling provocatively over the side was definitely not on purpose, either.

“Remus?” They called, voice a little sing-song. “What shall I wear?”

Remus popped his head in the bathroom then snickered. “Whatever you want.”

Sirius smiled, leaning their head back on the side of the bath. “Does Daddy not have a preference?”

“Naked, but that’s probably frowned upon.” He moved into the bathroom and hopped up to sit on the counter.

“Mm, I don’t think they’d let us into the restaurant like that,” Sirius said mildly, watching the bubbles slide down their leg and off the tip of their pointed toes.

“No, probably not.” Remus’ eyes seemed glued to their leg. “You could wear that dress I like.”

Sirius smiled, enjoying the way Remus couldn’t look away from them. “Mhmm. I have my leather skirt too, maybe that and my pussy-bow shirt.”

“That’s pretty, I like that too. You could wear your thigh highs with that.”

“I could.” Sirius tipped their head back to watch him. “That shirt has a high neck though, so I couldn’t show off any hickeys.”

“That’s okay.” Remus smiled at them.

“I’m sure we’ll manage.” Sirius stretched their arms up, wriggling a little. “I suppose I should get out of the bath, mm?”

“Yes, my pearl, you should.” He nodded. “I’m getting hungry.”

With a big stretch, Sirius stood up, arms over their head again. “Mmmm, that’s good. Pass me a towel please, caro?”

“Of course princess.” Remus hopped off the counter, grabbing a towel as he did. “Here we go.” Remus wrapped the towel around them.

Sirius leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Hi you.”

“Hi.” Remus hummed, rubbing the towel to dry them.

“Mm, we definitely have to go to dinner, right?” Sirius nuzzled down his jaw and neck.

“Yes we do.” Remus’ hand trailed the hand down Sirius’ back to their arse. “Come on.” He gave them a little tap then stepped back.

Sirius laughed, stepping out of the bath. “Okay, okay, I suppose.” They grinned, pressing a kiss to Remus’ cheek before dropping their towel and sauntering past him into the bedroom.

“I’ll wear my usual, hmm?” Remus followed after them.

“Whatever you wear you’ll look ridiculously attractive, caro.” Sirius crossed to their case, emptying out the toys so they could get to their clothes.

“You too.” Remus sat on the bed, sitting back against the pillows to watch them.

Sirius threw him a grin over their shoulder. “And we say I’m the voyeur,” they said, pulling out their favourite dress. They thought about wearing their thigh highs for a moment, but decided against it. They could always save them for tomorrow.

“I always watch you get dressed.” He chuckled.

“I know, I know.” They stood up, pulling on their underwear.

“It’d be weird if I did something else before we went out somewhere.”

Sirius made a noise of agreement, pulling on their heels before turning to Remus in just their underwear and shoes. “So just like this, hm?”

“Just like that.” Remus nodded. “Well, if we wouldn’t get kicked out of the hotel into the snow for it.”

“Ha, I suppose.” Sirius chuckled, plucking up their dress and slipping it over their head. “I suppose this will have to do then.”

“Yes it will.” Remus grinned at them. “It’s still my favorite dress.”

Sirius sauntered over to him, smiling. “It always makes me think of that first time I wore it. You remember?”

“Of course I do. The piano bar and kissing you against my car.” Remus leaned up and kissed them softly.

“You couldn’t keep your hands off me all night, kept finding the slit in my skirt,” Sirius murmured against his lips, grinning.

“Mmmhmm.” His hand slid down their side to the slit in the dress. “I love your legs.”

“I never would’ve guessed, Daddy,” Sirius practically purred, trailing their hands up his arms.

Remus kissed them deeper, his tongue teasing into their mouth. He hauled them onto the bed, hand going further up their dress. Sirius smiled into the kiss, nipping at Remus’ bottom lip and not quite letting him in even as they settled in his lap. He huffed against Sirius’ lips then tipped them onto their back then pulled back. “Okay, I’ll go get ready.”

Sirius grabbed his wrist, hooking their foot around his leg. “You know what would finish this outfit off nicely?”

“What?” Remus looked down at them.

They held his gaze, tipping their chin up a little to bare their throat to him, their upsettingly unblemished throat.

“Hmm?” Remus was playing stupid as he twisted out of their grip.

Sirius rolled their eyes, tightening their grip on his arm. “Your hickeys always look good with this dress. And after all, how will all these posh bastards knows whose I am, otherwise? The bruises on my arse have faded.”

“My poor princess.” Remus rolled away from them then stood up away from the bed.

“Mm, how will I know who to listen to?” Sirius rolled onto their side, trailing their fingers absently over the sheets.

“You already know.” Remus went over to his bag. “But I might have something for you to remind you.”

“Oh?” Sirius pushed themselves up to sitting, intrigued. They couldn’t deny they loved getting presents from Remus. It was him buying them something pretty and Sirius joking about him being their sugar daddy that started this whole thing off.

“Mmmhmm.” He bent over and pulled out a small box with a red ribbon tied around it. “Just something small.”

Sirius smiled. “Are we doing Valentine’s presents now then?” They bit their lip, watching him.

“No, we don’t have to but I wanted to give you this.” He came back to sit on the edge of the bed, holding out the box.

“Thank you,” Sirius murmured, taking the box and kissing his hand before they carefully pulled the ribbon open.

“You haven’t even opened it yet.” Remus chuckled. “But you’re welcome, you deserve it.”

“But it’s a gift, and you got it me, so of course I’ll say thank you. You’re my sugar daddy after all.” Sirius grinned, lifting the lid from the box. Inside was a silver plate bracelet, with moons and stars engraved on the outside. With a little gasp, Sirius picked the bracelet up and tilted it to see another engraving on the inside-- _ Property of Daddy _ . They looked up at Remus, feeling their face flushing red as they smiled. “ _ Property _ , mm?”

“Yes, you’re all mine, right?” Remus kissed their cheek. “Do you like it?”

“Of course, I love it,” Sirius murmured, practically squirming at the tone of Remus’ voice. They slipped the bracelet onto their wrist. “And only you and I know what it says.”

“Exactly.” Remus touched their wrist. “I’ll get ready now because I am actually hungry.”

Sirius tilted their wrist so the metal caught the light, admiring it for a moment. “I have your gift too. Do you want it now?”

“If you want to.” He nodded then kissed their temple.

“Mhm, I do.” Sirius grinned, slipping off the bed to go to their bag. Remus’ present was wrapped in silver paper, at least the thing he was going to unwrap. They had bought some other things for him too, but they were more to…  _ appreciate. _ Sirius crossed over and held the box out to him. “There’s another thing too, but that’s a different kind of unwrapping.”

“Oh, more than one gift?” Remus smiled as he took the box.

Sirius smiled. “Mhmm. The other ones are more for us both to unwrap, I’d say. This one’s yours.”

Remus raised an eyebrow as he unwrapped the box. “Well, I’m looking forward to those too.” He laughed as he tossed the paper aside then opened the box. “I love this.” He took the stainless steel pocket knife out of the box. “To Daddy, love, Your Princess,” Remus read aloud.

“Mhmm. I thought it would be good for rope. In and out of the bedroom.” Sirius grinned, sitting up straight. They were so pleased Remus liked the gift, but now they wanted to give him the other gifts too.

“It’s perfect, I love it. Thank you, my pearl.” Remus wrapped his arms around them.

Sirius pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You’re very welcome,” they murmured before pulling back a little. “I’m too excited now. I want to give you your other gifts. Can I?”

“Sure.” He laughed.

“Yay!” Sirius hopped back, going over to their bag to pull out a velvet pouch. “It’s a joint gift, you know, and not that kind of joint,” they explained as they held the bag out to him.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll like it either kind of joint.”

“Later. We can jam the window open and smoke out of it after.” Sirius stood in front of him, bouncing excitedly on the balls of their feet.

“Okay.” He laughed, taking the pouch. “That sounds like a plan.”

“Open it, open it!”

“I thought you like savoring opening of gifts.” Remus did as asked though then his eyes widened as he looked in.

Sirius grinned at the look on his face. “I like savouring opening my gifts. I wanna see your reactions to yours.” The lacy underwear was something they hadn’t really worn before, but recently they had been feeling really femme and they knew how much Remus loved their arse. That particular pair really did highlight it well, especially with the lace-topped thigh highs. The jute rope collar was something they saw online and really couldn’t resist. The square knot in the middle looked so pretty and it just  _ screamed _ Remus. Both of them adored rope, so why would they pass up a collar made of rope?

“Oh these are pretty.” Remus held up the underwear.

Sirius put their hands on their hips, smiling. “Yeah?”

“Put these on.” Remus smirked.

“Please?” Sirius bit their lip, but they were already wiggling their briefs off their hips beneath their dress.

“No please, I’m telling you.” Remus shook his head then reached in the bag with his other hand. “Ah, more thigh highs.”

Sirius chuckled, kicking their briefs away and taking the lacy shorts from him. “I know you love them,” they said, pulling the shorts. They were comfier than they expected, and the lace felt surprisingly nice.

“I do. Let me see the underwear.”

“Your manners are awful,” Sirius said, but caught the hem of their dress regardless and pulled it up around their waist to show off the underwear.

“So pretty princess.” Remus held out the thigh highs. “These will look nice with those.”

Sirius turned in a slow circle, facing back to Remus with a smile. “Shall I put those on too, then?”

“Yes.”

“Mm, I suppose.” Sirius took the thigh highs and slipped their feet out of their heels, pulling on one, then the other. They couldn’t deny the fact their stomach was in knots when Remus told, rather than asked, their mind already running away with what might happen after dinner. These particular thigh highs didn’t need garters and stayed up by themselves, so Sirius straightened the lace at the top and lifted their head back to look at Remus. “Well?”

“So nice. Thank you for these pretty gifts.” He grinned.

Sirius slipped their feet back into their heels, wiggling a little to get them settled right. They were warm all over from Remus’ praise and if they weren’t so intent on teasing him all night they would’ve locked the suite door and refused to go down to dinner until they’d shagged at least once. “There’s one more thing in the bag.”

“Oh.” He smiled then reached into pull out the rope collar with a square knot at the center.

Sirius watched him carefully, biting their lip. They had fallen in love with that collar as soon as they saw it; it was so perfect.

“Should you wear this too?” Remus stood up.

“Whatever Daddy wants,” Sirius replied, tilting their chin up a little.

“So nice of you.” Remus pressed his lips to theirs softly then moved to put the rope around their neck.

Sirius’ breath hitched a little as they stayed still, letting him fasten the clasp at the back. The rope felt so good around their throat like this. Remus placed a kiss to their neck then stepped back. “Perfect.”

“Mm, thank you.”

“I’ll change then we can eat?”

“I suppose we can eat dinner,” Sirius said mildly, grinning as they sat on the edge of the bed to watch him. 

Remus got changed fairly quickly into black jeans and an olive button-up shirt that Sirius thought he looked divine in. Sirius happily watched him peer in the mirror, then when he was satisfied, they went down to the restaurant set at the back of the hotel, looking out onto the snowy grounds. Predictably, a few people gave the two of them a second glance, but Sirius was grinning ear to ear and enjoying upending this quiet posh little corner of life far too much.

“Everything is so damn fancy.” Remus looked over the menu with wide eyes. “It all looks good though.”

“Is Punk Remus screaming internally?” Sirius grinned at him over the top of their menu, taking a sip of their water. 

“Yes.” He shook his head. “Never let me get drunk and bid on fancy things again.”

“Ha!” Sirius set their menu down, looking around all the quiet tables of fancy-looking couples or posh groups of friends probably reconvening after University at Oxford, darling. “But think of how much we can fuck everything up. That lady in the corner already looks like she’s about to have a heart attack, imagine what it would’ve been like if you gave me that hickey I wanted.”

“Tomorrow,” Remus assured them as the waiter came over.

Sirius gave Remus a  _ you better _ look as they ordered, then, as the waiter walked off, put their hand on his thigh beneath the table. 

“We should do something at the spa tomorrow, hmm?” Remus took a sip of wine.

“Oh yeah? What like?” Sirius smiled, sliding their hand around a little.

“Maybe a massage?”

Sirius tutted. “Oh here I was thinking you meant fuck in the steam room or something.”

Remus snorted a laugh. “Not in public, I thought.”

“Boring.” Sirius grinned, sipping their wine.

“You’re the one that turned me down in the hot tub.”

Sirius rolled their eyes. He wasn’t going to let that go, was he? “You like it when I don’t do what you say. You could’ve told me to.” 

“You’re so mouthy today.” Remus shook his head.

“Mm, you love my mouth.” Sirius set their wine glass down, grinning. They didn’t bother to lower their voice in the din of the restaurant. “Especially fucking it, if I remember right.”

“I really do.” Remus smirked, his voice low. “See, I was going to suggest a facial earlier but I know you’ll be getting one tonight.”

Sirius squirmed, grinning. “I’d much rather have one from you than the spa.”

“I know, then you can get some protein then too.”

“If I were a vegetarian you’d be solely responsible for my protein intake.” Sirius stifled a laugh as the waiter came over with their sharing appetisers.

“Thank you.” Remus smiled at the waiter as the food was set down. “Pork has a lot of protein.” He pointed to the dish with a straight face.

Sirius immediately burst out laughing, covering their mouth with their hand to try and stifle it.

The waiter gave them a blank look then walked away. Remus nudged their leg with his foot under the table. “Stop.”

“I’m trying,” Sirius said through laughter, dropping their hand from their mouth and picking up their fork. Their other hand stayed on Remus’ thigh, inching a little higher.

“Eat, maybe that’ll help.” Remus laughed.

“Not my preferred source of protein, but I’ll need the energy, I suppose.” Sirius shot him a grin, tucking into the food.

“No, I know your preferred source. Save some room for later.” Remus gave them a look.

Sirius suppressed another peal of laughter, biting their lip as they felt the flush spreading up their neck. As they set down their wine glass they accidentally-on-purpose knocked their knife from the table with their elbow. “Whoops,” they said, trying not to grin ear to ear as they slipped from their chair to retrieve it, immediately thankful for their vivid imagination and fancy as all hell tablecloths.


	23. Chapter 23

“What are you doing?” Remus asked as Sirius sank down under the table.

“Getting my knife,” Sirius replied lightly a moment before Remus felt their hot breath and the scrape of their teeth over the denim covering his inner thigh.

Remus sat up straight then grabbed Sirius’ hair. “What are you really doing?” He could feel his cheeks flush and he looked around, hoping no one could see what was happening. Remus really didn’t want to get kicked out. He had plans.

“Getting my knife!” Sirius repeated, their hand coming up to gesture with their retrieved knife. Their voice dropped a little lower. “You’re the one who has me by the hair.”

“Your mouth was doing something else. Get back in your seat.” He let go of their hair. “ _ Now _ , Sirius.”

Thankfully a moment later Sirius appeared back in their seat, holding their knife and grinning ear to ear despite the colour across their cheeks. “You’re all bossy tonight.”

“You’re all bratty tonight.” He gave them a look.

“You love it.” Sirius speared another bit of pork on their fork and ate it. Remus didn’t think anyone could eat pork seductively but it appeared Sirius could.

“You’re going to pay for so much later.” Remus had so many ideas about what they wanted to do to them. Mostly it involved rope and making them wait.

“Oh, I love your imagination,” Sirius replied, grinning. “I imagine it’s running away with things right now too. I hope you haven’t forgotten what I’m wearing under my dress.”

“No, that is very much on my mind.” He let out a long breath before taking another sip of wine. The lacey black underwear and the thigh highs were very much at the forefront of his mind.

Sirius wiggled in their seat. “Oh good, I’d have been really upset if it weren’t. Would’ve had to take drastic measures.”

“You really want to be tickled, don’t you?”

“I don’t think you want to tickle me,” Sirius retorted, topping up both of their wine glasses. “I might not let you do what you want if you do.”

“I can do whatever I want.”

“Mm, debatable.” Sirius smiled, sitting back as the waiter came over to clear their appetiser plates. They smiled pleasantly at the waiter, looking perfectly composed even as their foot slid up past Remus’ knee beneath the table.

“I can do it within your limits and I know what those are.” Remus wrapped his hand around their ankle.

Sirius smiled, watching the waiter walk away with a strange look at them both that they seemed unperturbed by. “Hmm, I think you want to be nice though, because I’ll be nice if you’re nice.”

“You like when I’m mean to you too.” Remus pushed their ankle away.

Sirius yelped in surprise, slipping a little from their seat as they started laughing again. “There’s mean and then there’s tickling, caro.”

“You know you get punished for not listening and doing things without asking.” He did his best to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

“Mmm, but you like when I do those things, so how will I know how far to push?” Sirius leaned in on one elbow, smiling.

“You know when by when I tell you to listen.”

Sirius sat back with a sly smile, folding their hands in their lap. “Okay, fine.”

“Ah, here we are,” the waiter said as he strode up to their table with their mains. Sirius stayed quiet, still with that smile on their face, even as the waiter walked off again.

“What do you want to do when we go back to the room?” Remus knew that Sirius wanted to talk before they did things most of the time. They felt uncomfortable asking or begging for certain things in the moment, and Remus was doing his best to remember that.

Sirius sipped their wine. “You promised me a facial.”

“Not sure I promised but I can do that.” He went to cutting his steak.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “You can’t just dangle something like that in front of me.” They popped a piece of their own steak into their mouth. “And what about something pretty to match my new collar.”

“I can do that.” Remus was already planning on tying them up.

“Hmmm, I think I would quite like to be inside you,” Sirius said casually, sitting back and rubbing their hand over the rope collar.

“Okay.” Remus nodded.

Sirius sighed softly, glancing around the restaurant with a little smile on their lips. “I remember when you used to go crazy when we would talk about things like this. I’m not losing my touch, am I?”

“No princess, you’re not, I just have some control.”

“See now I just want to see what I need to do to break it,” Sirius said, looking back to him.

Remus hummed, leaning on the table with one elbow as his hand trailed up the slit in their dress. “If you do then I will tickle you.”

Sirius leaned in closer too, smiling. “I better be good then, I suppose. Even if Daddy likes me being bad.”

“You can be bad later.” Remus’ fingers trailed over the lace on their hip. “I’ll be nice later.”

“Mmm, will you?” Sirius tangled one foot with his, shifting their hips a little.

“I promise princess, very nice as long as you’re not too bratty right now.” Remus fingered at the lace a little more then drifted his hand down their thigh.

Sirius pressed their knees together, trapping his hand between their thighs as they smiled. “What’s  _ too bratty _ ?”

“Trying to make me lose my mind right now.”

“I would never,” they said, giving Remus the most innocent look as they carried on eating their steak.

Remus wiggled his fingers then pulled his hand back so he could continue eating as well. “Yeah, right.”

They finished dinner without another incident. Well, that was until their dessert came out. Sirius got a chocolate pot and Remus went for the chocolate cake. “This is really good.” Remus sighed after taking a few bites.

Sirius made a noise that could only be described as sexual as they licked chocolate from the back of their spoon. “Mm, I agree.”

Remus tried not to react to the noise or the licking. “Is that good love?”

“So good,” Sirius replied, continuing eating.

“Good, I’m glad.” Remus smiled at them before taking another big bite of cake.

Sirius smiled back at him, their foot still tangled with his as they ate more of their chocolate pot. Remus was pretty sure they’d done it on purpose when they made a noise of dissatisfaction and Remus saw they’d gotten chocolate on their fingers.

“How’d that happen then?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Mm, no clue. I’m so messy.” Sirius shot him a grin as they licked the chocolate from their knuckles; slowly, and most likely all for Remus’ benefit.

He wanted to look away from Sirius licking their own fingers but he couldn’t. “Sure it tastes good.”

Sirius shrugged, holding his gaze. “I can think of a few other things I’d rather taste in this situation.”

“I’m sure.” Remus smirked before finishing off his cake. He was very much ready to get back to their room now.

“Oh I know you do.” Sirius watched him for a moment before looking back to their dessert. Remus was sure they were taking their damn sweet time eating it, savouring every spoonful and drinking their wine.

“Ready?” Remus asked as they were licking what seemed to be the last of it from their spoon.

Sirius hummed thoughtfully, tapping their spoon against their bottom lip as they looked around. “Don’t you want coffee or anything else?”

“I want to go back to our room and give you what you deserve.” Remus sat back, trying not to look as if he were in a hurry.

“Hmm, I suppose.” Sirius set their spoon down, then drank the last of their wine.

“We could get coffee if you want.” He glanced around for the waiter. Making Sirius wait really was one of his favorite things. They always were so impulsive and wanted everything  _ now _ , it was nice to show them how good waiting can be.

“We could,” Sirius agreed, tapping their nails on their now-empty wine glass. “Although I think if we stay here much longer I’ll need to take this underwear off, the lace is…” They trailed off with a shrug, smiling.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Remus cleared his throat. “Coffee might be nice.”

“Okay, we can do coffee then. You order.” Sirius grinned, wriggling in their seat.

He raised an eyebrow at them then got their waiter’s attention and ordered two cups of coffee. Sometimes he hated the fact that he was so damn stubborn and this was one of those times. All while Remus was ordering the coffee Sirius was wriggling in their seat, the smile on their face perfectly pleasant so the waiter could do nothing more than give them a strange look before he walked off.

“All right love?” Remus knew they were up to something, he could just tell.

Sirius answered by throwing their lacy underwear at him, grinning ear to ear. He snatched them quickly and tucked them in his pocket, looking around the restaurant to see if anyone was looking. Thankfully the move happened quick enough it didn’t draw much attention. “What are you doing?!” Remus asked in a shocked tone, trying not to raise his voice.

“I told you if we ordered coffee the underwear would come off,” Sirius said lightly, smiling still.

“Christ.” He rolled his eyes.

Sirius shrugged. “You’re not the only one who can keep to their word,” they murmured, leaning in to smile at him before leaning back as the waiter came back over with coffee.

Remus gave a tight smile to the waiter before he walked away then looked down at his coffee. “I was hoping to see you in these and your thigh highs when we went back.”

“I can put them back on,” Sirius replied, leaning over to take his hand. They ducked their head to catch Remus’ eyes. “Want me to?”

“Yes, actually.” Remus gave them a look.

Sirius held their hand out for the underwear over the table. “Ruin all my fun, Daddy,” they said with a smile.

“Fine, keep them off if it makes you happy princess.” Remus picked up his coffee.

“I dunno, I thought you might like the idea of me sitting here with no underwear on.” Sirius absently stirred sugar into their own coffee. “Though I should probably put them back on before we leave or my hard-on will be far too obvious in my dress.”

Remus nearly choked on his coffee. “That’s probably true, but maybe that’s what you get for being a brat.”

Sirius’ grin widened like the cat who got the cream. “I bet you’d like that. Everyone here knowing I’m all yours, trailing after you out of here to go upstairs and fuck.”

Remus schooled his expression as he took another drink of his coffee. He knew that Sirius probably assumed that he’d give the underwear back, so instead he set his coffee down and stood up from the table without word. Turning on his heel he went for the exit to get to the elevators to their suite without even looking at Sirius. As he got to the doorway of the restaurant he heard Sirius laugh, and as he stepped into the elevator he saw them walking down the corridor towards him. The doors closed just before Sirius got to him though, looking a little disbelieving.

Remus couldn’t stop laughing as he rode up to their floor. He fumbled to get the keycard out so he could rush into their room as soon as he was off the elevator because Sirius didn’t have one on them. This was payback for being a brat  _ all day long  _ and Remus was going to enjoy every bit of it.

When he got to their room he ran to the bedroom to get one of the bundles of rope and as he was coming back towards the door, he heard a knock.

“Remus,” Sirius said in their sing-song voice, carrying through the door.

He didn’t answer but he moved to look out the peephole. Sirius was leaning their lip against the door, one arm up on the doorframe. Their other hand was tracing lazy circles over their torso, gradually down their stomach. “Remus, caro.” They bit their lip, glancing down the corridor before saying in their sing-song voice again, “Daddy.”

“What happened princess?” He laughed a little.

“ _ Someone  _ was really mean and left me out here without a keycard. Who knows what I might do if I get bored.”

“ _ Someone _ has been a brat all day and deserves some punishment.” Remus watched them.

Sirius groaned, leaning their head against the door and trailing their fingers down their lower stomach and the top of one thigh. “Daddy likes me being a brat.”

“And you always get punished before I’m nice to you.”

“So is this my punishment? Being locked out and imagining what you might be doing on the other side of the door?” Sirius bit their lip, smiling.

Remus didn’t answer them as he rested his hand on the doorknob.

Sirius groaned again, the door moving as they shifted their weight, pressing their hand over their own cock. “Mm, hope no one comes along this corridor Remus else I’ll be in real trouble and you won’t get to have your fun.”

They were right about that, so he flung the door open, catching them as they practically fell inside. He pressed them up against the wall, taking advantage of them losing their balance. “All right, that’s enough for today.”

Sirius made a soft noise of surprise, wriggling against the wall and pressing against him. “Yeah?”

“You can’t be bratty any longer, it’s my turn to be in charge and you have to listen.” The door closed behind them as Remus pinned their wrists against the wall.

“Make me,” Sirius said with a grin.

“I am.” He grabbed them and pulled them towards the bed, gripping so tight on their wrist Remus was sure there would be bruises. Sirius twisted their wrists, struggling a little but stumbling along after him, as if they had a choice. “Enough brattiness tonight, you need to listen to Daddy.”

“What—what do you want me to do, Daddy?” Sirius asked, a little breathless but still grinning.

“Be good and listen.” Remus pushed them on to the bed.

Sirius wriggled to get comfortable but surprisingly stayed sprawled on the bed, staring up at him with wide eyes. “‘Kay.”

“Put these back on and take your dress off.” Remus pulled the underwear out of his pocket then tossed it back to Sirius.

Sirius nodded, catching the underwear and wriggling a little further up the bed. They were biting their lip as they pulled the underwear back on, looking a little awestruck. “What are you gonna do?”

“I don’t have to tell you.” Remus watches them closely.

“That’s mean,” Sirius breathed, moving to kneel up so they could pull their dress off up over their head.

“And you’re a brat.” Remus licked his lips as he took in Sirius kneeling on the bed in their lace underwear and thigh highs.

Sirius held his gaze, stretching their arms above their head as they tossed their dress out of the way. A soft noise slipped from their mouth at the movement before they settled back, back straight, arms behind them. Sirius was playing at being obedient but Remus knew them better than that.

“Sit up Sirius, hands behind your back.” Remus reached for the rope that he never ended up grabbing earlier.

Sirius bit their lip, raising their eyebrows in faux-thought as they sat up straight, holding one arm behind their back, the other running through their hair. Remus moved to the bed to kneel behind them, wrapping his hand around the arm behind their back. “Both arms princess.” He kissed the nape of their neck.

“Hmm, because you asked nicely,” Sirius said softly, shifting to move their other arm behind their back, staying perfectly straight.

“Good, thank you.” He began to wrap the rope around both wrists at the small of their back.

Sirius wiggled their fingers, not outright resisting Remus but just making it a little more difficult for him to tie them. “Mhmm.”

“I have so many plans for you.” He tied a square knot, matching the one of their collar.

“Tell me all about them.” Sirius tipped their head back towards his shoulder, smiling broadly.

“After I tie you up, I’m going to fuck your pretty mouth and come on your face.” Remus tried to keep his voice casual as he continued to knot up their arms.

Sirius let out a soft moan as they squirmed against his grip, rolling their shoulders a little. “Yeah?”

“Yeah then I’m going to make you wait a while, not sure what I’m going to do while I do that.” Remus pressed his lips to their shoulder then looped the rope through their collar so they wouldn’t be able to move their arms much.

“I’m--ah--sure you’ll think of something,” Sirius murmured, sinking into him.

“Mmm, can you move to the floor? I want you on your knees there.”

Sirius bit their lip. “Mhm I suppose.” They didn’t move from their position kneeling on the bed though.

Remus rolled his eyes before getting off the bed. “Don’t make me tickle you.”

“Okay, okay,” Sirius said lightly, grinning as they knelt up and moved towards the edge of the bed. “You better hold me so I don’t fall.”

“I  _ better _ ?” Remus stood in front of them with a disbelieving look.

Sirius blinked innocently, smiling. “Yes Daddy. You wouldn’t want your precious princess to get hurt while they’re trying to please you, would you?”

“No, but is that how you ask nicely?” Remus kept his arms crossed, just looking at them.

“Pretty please will you look after me and make sure I don’t fall, Daddy?” Sirius said in their sweetest voice, shifting to the edge of the bed a little more.

He didn’t answer, Remus just moved forward and wrapped his hand around one of their arms.

“Thank you,” Sirius breathed, smiling as they stood up from the bed, still in their heels. Graceful as ever, even with their hands tied, Sirius sank to their knees on the plush carpet in front of him.

“You’re welcome princess.” He brushed his fingers over their cheek.

Sirius leaned into his touch, smiling up at him, then turned to press a kiss to his palm. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus tucked a piece of their hair behind their ear after the kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Sirius let out a contented breath. It baffled them every time how easily they slipped into this, and how much they  _ enjoyed _ it. If someone had told Sirius a year ago that they’d be tied up on their knees in a fancy-ass hotel room with Remus smiling down at them like  _ that _ , they’d have laughed themselves stupid. But here they were.

They gave Remus a coy little smile, scraping their teeth over their bottom lip in a gesture they were sure would come off as  _ well? _ Without saying anything Remus slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Sirius squirmed, watching his deft fingers taking their time on the fastenings. God, they loved him like this, loved him so much they were sure they’d be happy whatever he wanted to do.

Remus pushed his jeans and briefs down over his hips after kicking off his shoes. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Sirius felt their face flush a little, leaning forward to press a kiss to the crease of his hip. He pushed his jeans and underwear aside with his foot then went to getting his shirt off. Once he was naked, Remus wrapped a hand around himself with a little smirk. “Open up.”

A huff of laughter slipped from Sirius’ mouth as they shivered but obediently parted their lips. Their tongue slid over their bottom lip as they looked up at Remus, batting their eyelashes, desire pooling in their stomach. The tip of Remus’ cock slid against their tongue as he tangled his hand in their hair. Sirius swirled their tongue slowly over him, keeping eye contact as they tilted their head, letting their jaw fall lax.

“If it’s too much then hit my thigh?” Remus questioned, looking very concerned and open for a moment.

Sirius’ heart soared and they couldn’t help the smile curling the corners of their mouth. Of course Remus was concerned about that. Sirius was grateful because they knew it would never be a problem if something was too much. “Yeah,” they pulled back just enough to breathe before curling their tongue around the tip of his cock again.

Slowly, Remus moved his hips forward, his hand still in their hair giving a little tug. Sirius groaned, leaning up slightly as they swirled their tongue and closed their lips around his cock. Even though it was useless, Sirius pulled against the ropes around their wrists, wanting to touch him.

“Mmm, your mouth is so good.” Remus’ hips pulled back before slowly moving forward again.

Sirius could only moan in the back of their throat in response, their eyelids fluttering for a moment as they breathed through their nose. Seemingly encouraged by the moan, Remus began to move his hips fast, going a bit deeper with each thrust. Sirius squirmed to sit up a little straighter, tipping their chin up a little so Remus could thrust deeper as another moan spilled from their lips, their breathing going shallow.

“So perfect.” Remus groaned as he pulled their hair a little harder.

“Mmmmhm,” was all Sirius could get out, the noise vibrating in their throat. Swallowing around the tip of Remus’ cock, Sirius shifted as his hand in their hair sent pleasurable shivers down their spine. Sirius felt warm all over, torn between letting their eyes slip shut or watching Remus looking fucking godly like this.

The thrust of Remus’ hips grew faster, fucking their mouth somehow without being too hard. “Oh fuck, Sirius.”

A whine that surprised even Sirius came from the back of their throat as they swirled their tongue, looking up at him. They felt a little lightheaded but in the best way, relishing Remus’ groans.

“Shit.” Remus moved his hips back, taking himself in his hand again and stroking himself quickly.

Sirius gasped a breath, tipping their head back a little and letting their eyes fall shut. They were panting hard, their body already tense with anticipation.

“Oh fuck, fuck.” Remus moaned as Sirius felt him come on their chin and cheek. Sirius’ eyes fluttered open again, looking up at Remus looking completely debauched and they were sure they didn’t look any better. Their face was probably flushed bright red as they tried to catch their breath, Remus’ come warm on their cheek and mouth.

“Fuck.”

“Mmm.” Remus let go of their hair, still trembling with the aftermath of his climax. “You’re so perfect.”

Sirius sank back to sit on their heels, still breathing hard. Their cock gave a twitch for attention as they licked their lips, tasting Remus. Without speaking, Remus’ fingers slid over their cheek then into their mouth. Sirius hummed an appreciative noise, ducking their head to eagerly suck his fingers clean, their stomach twisting hotly.

“I love when you listen princess.” Remus’ fingers went to their chin before back to their mouth.

Sirius smiled, chasing his fingers for a moment, swirling their tongue over the skin. They liked listening too, of course, but they liked pushing Remus as well, especially when it ended like this.

Once Remus finished cleaning their face off with his fingers, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to their forehead. “Want some water?”

“Mm, please,” Sirius murmured, surprised for a moment by the roughness of their voice, still feeling a little lightheaded. They wanted to get off too, but they knew Remus was most likely going to make them wait, the sadist.

“Okay, I’m just going to the nightstand behind you for the water.” Remus moved past them.

“‘Kay.” Sirius turned their head to watch him as much as they could, not quite wanting him to go anywhere yet, then making a soft noise at the way the movement pulled on their collar. 

“Can you stand up and get on the bed?” Remus asked as he came back in front of them.

Sirius just nodded, gingerly rising to their feet for how floaty they felt, grateful for their balance so they only wavered a little.

“Go ahead and sit up against the pillows and I’ll help you with this water.” Remus held up the bottle.

“‘Kay, thank you.” Sirius did as he said and shuffled back against the pillows, wriggling to try and get comfortable with their arms still tied behind their back.

“You’re being so sweet princess.” Remus opened the water then sat down next to them.

They leaned into him a little, turning their head to press a kiss to his shoulder. “Love being sweet for you, Daddy.”

“You were a brat all night.” Remus held the water. “No, all day.”

“Mmm, was I?” Sirius grinned, letting out a little chuckle as they moved to drink the proffered water. Their body was still all tightly wound, but Sirius knew Remus wouldn’t let them get off for a while most likely, so they were trying not to think about how insistent their cock was being.

“You took your underwear off and  _ threw it at me _ in public.” Remus set the water aside once Sirius was done.

Sirius grinned, laughing. “Whoops.”

“You went under the table and put your mouth on me over my jeans.” He trailed his hand down their chest. “You touched me in the hot tub then didn’t continue. You took that bath and was all extravagant. You touched yourself in the hallway. That’s only to name a few things you did today.” Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius’ cock.

“Ah, whoops.” Sirius groaned, lifting their hips up towards his touch even as they gave a little chuckle. They knew this was all a ploy from Remus so they shouldn’t relish it too much but his hand felt  _ so good _ and they had been turned on all day.

“You were such a brat.” Remus kissed their neck as his hand sped up.

“You love me being bratty Daddy,” Sirius breathed, tipping their chin up a little.

“You didn’t listen once today until I got you tied up.” His hand twisted on the upstroke.

“Ahh, sorry.” They were sure they’d never sounded  _ less _ sorry.

Remus kept stroking them as his free hand ghosted over their side. Sirius moaned, sinking into him, their orgasm twisting in the pit of their stomach. Just as Sirius was getting close to the edge the hand on Sirius’ cock pulled away and the one on their side began to tickle them. Sirius shrieked, trying to writhe away from him but their limbs were all heavy with the closeness of their orgasm.

“Ah, fuck! Fuck--fucking hell Remus!”

“Shut up, Sirius, you’re going to get us thrown out of here.” Remus’ free hand came up to cover their mouth as he continued to tickle them.

Ignoring Remus, Sirius shrieked again, kicking their heels and trying to struggle against him but they couldn’t move their arms still.

“You need to be good.” Remus didn’t let up, putting his weight against Sirius in an attempt to keep them still.

“Stop!” Sirius practically wailed through Remus’ hand, wriggling desperately.

“You’re a brat.” Remus continued to tickle them. Sirius answered by biting his hand. With a disbelieving look, Remus sat back and stopped tickling them.

Sirius gasped for breath, grateful for a moment for not being tickled because their sides hurt, but Remus didn’t look pleased.

Instead of saying anything, Remus just stood up from the bed and went over to his bag. Sirius wriggled to sit up straight, frowning as they watched him. “Remus?”

He didn’t answer as he bent down for a moment then stood up. When he turned around he had his laptop in his arms, still silent. 

_ Uh oh _ . Sirius swallowed hard. They had an idea of what Remus might do and god, they had probably made a bit of a mistake but they just didn’t want to be tickled anymore. He got back on to the bed and sat against the headboard with a sigh. Sirius wriggled closer to him, still catching their breath from being tickled, their hair in their eyes a little but they couldn’t do anything to move it.

Remus opened his laptop and started it up without acknowledging Sirius. Sirius tried not to pout, shifting closer so they could press a kiss to his shoulder. He clicked on the Google Chrome then went to Netflix. Sirius huffed, nipping at his shoulder and wriggling their hands to see if they could loosen the rope at all.

“Remus,” they murmured, voice distinctly less sing-song now.

He didn’t answer as he browsed the titles on the screen.

Sirius grumbled, twisting their wrist as they shifted to kneel up. “Remus, don’t be mean.” That didn’t get his attention as he stared at the screen. “Don’t be mean, Daddy,” Sirius repeated, twisting so they were sat in front of him, trying to put themselves between him and the laptop.

“Stop.” Remus set the laptop on the table then shuffled away from Sirius.

Sirius frowned. “Remus, I wanna fuck.”

“Then you should have been good.” Remus pulled his legs up to his chest then grabbed his laptop again, balancing it on his knees.

“Mm, no fair. I’ll be good, I’ll do what you want.” Sirius huffed, wriggling a little, still trying to loosen the ropes but of course Remus had tied them perfectly. “I’ll be quiet if you tickle me.”

“Nope.” Remus bit his lip, staring at his screen.

Sirius tossed their head to try and get the hair out of their eyes. “Daddy, please.”

He shook his head. 

“Daddy.” Sirius pouted, knowing they were sounding whiny as they wriggled closer, wondering if they could get off by just rutting against him.

“You really should have learned your lesson.” Remus clicked then started to type again.

“I’ve learned my lesson,” Sirius replied quickly, twisting against the ropes. They wanted to try and loosen them but every time the ropes rubbed against their skin they got a little more turned on and that wasn’t helping their situation. “I swear, I have.”

“For some reason I doubt that.” Remus shook his head.

Sirius pouted. “I have, I’ll be good. Don’t make me wait. I was good earlier wasn’t I?” They wriggled closer, licking their lips. “I was really good, I let you fuck my mouth all pretty and come over my face. I know you like my mouth so I was good for you Daddy.”

“That doesn’t change that you should have taken your punishment for earlier in the day and then you bit my hand.” Remus huffed.

Sirius shifted closer, kissing his shoulder. “Shall I kiss it better for you?”

“No.”

“I thought you liked your fingers in my mouth,” Sirius said, kissing down to his collarbone.

Remus set his laptop on the table again then shifted off the bed. “I do like my fingers in your mouth, but you don’t deserve it.”

Sirius knelt up, biting their lip. “I’m sorry Remus. I’ll be good.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Because I’m a brat and I’m awful and I love pushing you so you can put me in my place but I love you and I want to be good for you and make you happy so I’ll be good and do what you ask and let you do anything you like.” Sirius shuffled to the edge of the bed, fixing Remus with what they hoped was an earnest look.

“On your back on the bed.” Remus’ voice was even.

They scrambled to do as he said, wincing a little as the movement pulled on the rope. It was a little uncomfortable to lie like that with their arms behind their back but Sirius didn’t dare bring that up to Remus; they had a feeling he would say they deserved it. Again, without talking, Remus came to sit back on the bed with Sirius. They arched their back a little, trying to get comfortable and also look as pretty as possible for Remus, still in their lacy underwear, thigh highs and heels. With the way they were wriggling the ropes probably would’ve bruised by the morning too.

Instead of touching Sirius, Remus sat back against the headboard once more. “Actually, you should be across my lap.”

_ Oh _ . Sirius knew what that meant and they weren’t sure whether that was good or bad with the look on Remus’ face. They twisted onto their side to look at him, his face completely unreadable, then wriggled up onto their knees to move over to him. “Are you going to be nice?”

“I don’t have to be nice.” Remus reached out and hauled them over to him, forcing them across his lap on to their stomach.

Sirius yelped, losing their balance and just falling into his lap because they didn’t have their hands to steady themselves. They turned their head a little, wriggling to try and get comfortable and press their hips against Remus’ thigh. “You’re meant to be nice to your princess, Daddy,” they breathed, trying to decide if they were grateful or not that Remus only had his hand and nothing else to hit them with.

“And you’re meant to listen.” Remus’ hand came down hard against their arse.

“Ah, fuck.” Sirius’ back arched, tensing with the pain. “I’m--I’m listening.”

“You -- haven’t -- all -- day,” Remus said and punctuated each word with a smack.

Their breath catching with every impact, Sirius wriggled in his lap, biting their lip hard. “You like it.”

He didn’t answer as he continued to spank them, hitting them harder and harder each time it felt like. At some point, Remus pulled their underwear down to their thighs. Sirius whimpered at the sensation of the lace over their reddened skin, feeling like they were on fire in the best way. They wanted to just grind their cock against his thigh but they knew that would just get them in even more trouble so Sirius tried their hardest to stay still, not even able to hold onto the sheets or grip onto anything except practically  _ sob _ into the mattress.

After what felt like an eternity, Remus stopped the spanking and ran his hand over the abused flesh. “You’re doing so well princess.”

Sirius whined, pressing their forehead into the sheets and arching back towards him.

“You’re so hard, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Sirius breathed, trying to get their knees beneath them without losing their balance completely. “Yeah.”

Remus’ hand gave them a sharp slap. “I didn’t say you could move.”

Sirius’ knees slipped from beneath them, halfway to boneless anyway. “Ah, fuck, sorry--sorry Daddy.”

“Do you still want me to ride you? Just yes or no or shake your head.”

“Ah…” Sirius was trying to catch their breath, trying so hard not to just rut against his thigh. They managed to nod, they thought, just vaguely, but frankly they didn’t care  _ what _ Remus did so long as they got off. 

“You could just get off like this too, couldn’t you? Rubbing against me?” Remus’ fingers came up to play with their hair.

Sirius moaned, stretching their neck a little up towards his touch as they ground their hips against his thigh. “Yeah--ah--yeah.”

“Go ahead princess, come when you need to.” Remus’ other hand trailed down to their balls.

“Ohh, fuck, fuck okay.” Sirius just rutted against him, feeling their precome smearing against his thigh, moaning sharply as their orgasm built. “God, fuck, I--I’m--”

“You’re so perfect like this princess.” Remus pressed a finger against their entrance.

It took a moment for Sirius to realise that noise actually came from their mouth, stifled a little into the sheets as their thrusts became more erratic, unsure whether to press up or down. They were half concerned Remus was going to let them get close then stop them again but he’d said  _ come when you need to _ and they were  _ so close _ . 

“Come on princess, come for Daddy.” Remus’ finger circled against them.

Sirius came with practically a  _ sob _ , their body going tense and shuddering with their orgasm. Their hips thrust mindlessly, grinding against Remus’ thigh.


	25. Chapter 25

Remus had gotten Sirius out of the ropes and cleaned up as quick as he could. They hadn’t even spoken the entire time, they just let him move them about as he worked. “Are you okay princess?” He carded his hand through their hair.

Sirius just nodded, still breathing hard. “Good, yeah, good.”

“Do you need anything?” He rubbed their back.

“Mhmm, no, just… stay here, a minute.” They stretched out one hand before reaching up a little blindly to pat at his shoulder. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus laughed a little. He  _ almost _ felt bad for making them wait so long, but Sirius didn’t seem to care much now.

“You’re so mean to me.” Sirius pushed themselves up onto their hands, trying to move but their limbs seemed a little out of their control.

“I’m sorry.” He wasn’t really that sorry.

“No you’re not, don’t lie,” Sirius muttered, sitting up and turning onto their side so they were curled in his lap.

“I’m a little sorry.” Remus smiled at them softly. “There were a little bit there I thought you were going to safeword.”

“When you got off the bed I thought you were gonna walk out and I was about to.” Sirius swallowed, leaning their head on his shoulder. “But then, I was surprised  _ you _ didn’t safeword when I bit you.”

“I’d never leave you tied up like that, I’ve promised.” Remus knew that was one of their biggest fears. There was no way he would do that.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his neck. “Mm, thank you.”

“Also, I was surprised with the bite.” Remus lifted his hand to see the teeth marks still there.

“Oh… whoops.” Sirius wriggled in his lap. “I really don’t like being tickled.”

“If you want, I’ll never do it again.” Remus frowned a little.

Sirius looked thoughtful. “Maybe not when I’m about to come. I was so close.”

“Okay, are you sure?” Remus was surprised they didn’t jump at the chance to never be tickled again.

“Mmm well,” Sirius said, smiling a little. “I have to give you some way to keep me in line, don’t I?”

“Right.” Remus felt relieved, but still hoped that Sirius wasn’t just saying that.

“Less tickling though, maybe.” Sirius bit their lip, tilting their head to study his face. “Maybe tickling for when I’ve been  _ really _ bad.”

“You were  _ really  _ bad today.” Remus reminded them.

“I suppose.” Sirius shrugged one shoulder, leaning into him as they stretched their arms out in front of them. “Tickle me so long as you know I’ll fight you. I won’t bite you again though, if you don’t want that.”

“I don’t mind you fighting me, I’d just rather not be bit like that.”

Sirius nodded, looking surprisingly serious. “Hickeys only, hm.”

“Yes, that’s a different type of bite though.” Remus laughed a little.

“Right.” Sirius smiled, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Sure you don’t need anything right now?” He rubbed their back again.

“Mm, maybe some water, and I think I’m getting a bit sore.” Sirius studied their wrist, which looked all red raw, then looked down to where the thigh highs were still place around their legs, underwear strewn somewhere halfway down the bed.

“Okay, what can I do for you being so sore?” He asked as he reached for the water on the nightstand.

Sirius took the water and drank a few mouthfuls of it before they answered. “Did you bring that bruise cream? Or that CBD stuff from your mam? I didn’t because I never think about aftercare, apparently.”

“Ah, no…” Remus frowned because for some reason he didn’t think they were going to do this this weekend.

“Damn. When we get home I’m gonna order a pretty box or trunk or something we can keep all our kink things in, aftercare included.” They took another drink of water. “That way we won’t forget anything.”

“Good idea.” Remus kissed their forehead. “We do have the weed though.”

Sirius gasped, grinning. “Ah, yes we do. Getting high sounds like a perfect ending to the night.”

“Great.” Remus laughed. “Let me get up?”

“Oh see there’s the issue, I have to get out of your lap.” They rolled onto their front out of his lap, groaning. Their arse was still bright red and Remus was pretty sure he could see distinct handprints.

“I feel bad we don’t have any cream for you.” Remus got out of bed, wincing at the thought of what their bum felt like right now.

Sirius stayed on their front, propping their chin on their hand. “Hey, there’s probably fancy lotion in the bathroom.”

“Oh, right. I’ll get that in a second.” He fished out the small box they kept their weed in. “We need to get that window open.”

“Just as soon as I can feel my toes again, I will get right on that.”

“All right.” Remus chuckled then went off to the bathroom to grab the small bottle of lotion. “I’m somehow hungry again.” He laughed again when he came back into the bedroom.

Sirius was stood by the window, leaning on the sill and looking out over the snowy grounds. They glanced over their shoulder at him. “We can order room service. Especially if we’re gonna smoke. You can answer the door though.”

“I will if you order.” Remus grinned, sitting on the bed.

“What do you fancy?” Sirius had taken their heels off but were still in their thigh highs, leaning their hip against the sill. The window was open a little but they would probably have to jam it open a little further.

“Hmm, they had that like milk and cookies thing didn’t they?” Remus remember seeing something on the menu about late night treats.

Sirius smiled. “You and your sweet treats,” they said indulgently, padding over to the phone to call down to room service. “Don’t roll without my undivided attention, pretty please.”

“Fine.” Remus snickered. “I’ll just get things ready, okay?” He grabbed his laptop so he could use it to roll on.

“Thank you.” Sirius grinned, blowing him a kiss before dialling the phone and ordering milk and cookies.

Remus got everything ready then sat back and waited for Sirius to be off the phone. He was going to have to at least throw on some sweatpants before opening the door because no matter how much Sirius was going to complain about him not being naked.

“Mhmm, thank you.” Sirius set the phone down and turned back to him with a smile. “They said it’ll be around fifteen minutes. This place is posh as hell but at least the service is good.”

“Very true.” Remus smiled at them before going to finally roll the joint. “Enough time to roll this and get some lotion on you.”

Sirius leaned on the edge of the bed, watching him avidly. “Mhmm. If I sit down again I won’t get up though. So I’ll just watch from here.”

“Sure my pearl.” Remus concentrated on rolling the paper back and forth between his fingers.

“Mmm, I love watching you roll.”

“Ha, I know.” He didn’t look up, but he could feel their eyes on him.

Sirius shifted on the edge of his field of vision. “If you hadn’t just beaten the crap outta me I would be raring to go again.”

“Surprised you’re not anyway.” Remus laughed as he finished up. “Okay, here we go princess.” He handed the joint to them.

“Well, we all know weed makes me horny anyway.” Sirius chuckled, taking the joint and reaching for the lighter. “C’mon, let’s get the window open.”

“Let me put on sweats really quick.” He kissed them quickly before hopping off the bed and going for his clothes.

“I suppose I should put clothes on,” Sirius mused, kissing back before crossing to the window.

“If you’re by the window you can’t be seen from the door.” Remus pulled on his favorite joggers. “Plus, I need to put the lotion on first.”

There was the sound of wrenching wood for a moment. “Ha! Got it. Yeah, I suppose. Lotion first, then I might get dressed. Even if Daddy prefers me naked.”

Remus grabbed the lotion from the bed as he walked over to the window. “Hope you didn’t break the window. Also, you can do what you want, if you get dressed, I hope you brought something nice and soft.” Remus looked at their reddened arse and their arms then up to their neck, which also looked raw from where the collar had sat.

“Nah, I can pull it closed again later.” Sirius lit the joint and took a drag. “I’m sure I bought something soft, but maybe it’d be safer just to sleep naked on my front tonight.”

“All right.” Remus poured some lotion on his hand then kissed their shoulder. “Sorry if it’s cold.” He rubbed the cream onto their skin.

“Ah, fucking hell that stings.” Sirius shifted uncomfortably, groaning.

“I’m sorry love.” He grimaced as he worked as gently as possible.

Sirius took another drag of the joint, blowing the smoke out the window. “You know, this view would be great to fuck to.”

Remus chuckled as he finished up. “Sorry we didn’t fuck. You wanted me to ride you.”

“Eh, it’s fine.” Sirius passed him the joint over their shoulder. “Tomorrow.”

“Yes, tomorrow.” Remus moved so he was leaning out the window next to them. “You still want a massage tomorrow? You look like I -- well, I did beat the shit out of you.”

Sirius chuckled. “You did, didn’t you? I really kinda want a massage though… maybe the redness will have gone down by the morning.”

Remus highly doubted that, he was sure there was going to be bruising, especially on their wrists from the rope. He took a drag then blew the smoke out. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Oh. I haven’t seen it yet. Did we bring the polaroid or are we just gonna have to remember this one?”

“I didn’t bring the polaroid. I didn’t think we were going to be having kinky sex this weekend.” Remus handed them the joint.

Sirius fixed him with a disbelieving look. “Haven’t you learned we can never plan for anything between the two of us?”

“Ha, I know. You should have brought it though, you’re the one that packed all our things.” Remus gestured to their bag.

“I suppose.” Sirius took a drag of the joint. “I need more kinky packing experience, apparently.”

“We’re not very practiced at it, are we?” Remus wrapped an arm around their middle.

Sirius leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Mm no. You know this means we have to go on all these kinky weekends away so I have experience packing.”

“Ha, we’ll be poor.” Remus hummed, closing his eyes at the feeling of their lips.

“Poor and yet incredibly satisfied,” Sirius murmured, trailing kisses down his neck, swirling their tongue.

“Ah, yeah we would be, wouldn’t we?” He smiled.

Sirius pulled back to take another drag of the joint before holding out to him and burying their face back into the crook of his neck. “Room service will be here soon.”

“I know, I’m not the one kissing someone’s neck.” Remus took a hit then laughed.

“I can’t help it when you’re so delicious,” Sirius murmured, wrapping their arm around his waist.

“Oh yeah?” Remus grinned as there was a knock on the door. “Oh, take this, I’ll be right back.”

Sirius grumbled but took the joint, turning back to the window. “Don’t be long.”

“Right.” He rolled his eyes as he went to answer the door. Before opening it, he looked over his shoulder to make sure that he couldn’t see Sirius just to be sure.

When he opened it he was greeted by another person in a red coat. “Good evening, sir.”

“Hi.” Remus’ eyes went to the tray in the man’s hands. It was filled with cookies of all different sorts and two glasses of milk. “Thank you!” He grabbed the tray then ducked back into the room.

“Um, yes.” The staff member’s voice was muffled by the door.

As Remus came back into the bedroom they saw Sirius leaning on the windowsill, their long legs still in thigh highs, their arse still bright red. “Hi car--oh, that looks good.”

“Doesn’t it?” He set it carefully on the bed. “I think the cookies are still warm.”

Sirius looked between the joint in their hand and the tray on the bed. “Well now I have to make a decision.”

“You can go back to the joint after.” Remus snickered as he sat down, pulling his legs up on to the bed.

“That’s true.” Sirius leaned out and stubbed the joint out on the windowsill to save the rest of it for later before crossing back over to Remus. They flopped down on the bed next to him before letting out a little yelp. “Ow, no sitting down yet.”

“Aww.” Remus pouted at them. “Sorry… sort of.” He picked up what looked to be a peanut butter cookie.

Sirius rolled onto their side, picking up a double chocolate cookie and taking a big bite. “No you’re not.”

“Just a tiny little bit.” He took a bit them groaned, it was still warm.

“About as sorry as I am for being bratty?” Sirius leaned over to pick up one of the glasses of milk. “Damn, this is fucking tasty.”

“Yes, about as sorry as that.” Remus popped the rest of the cookies into his mouth.

“What shall we do tomorrow?”

“I thought we shouldn’t make plans because we never follow through.” He grabbed a chocolate chip cookie then dunked it into the milk.

Sirius wriggled closer. “That’s true. Here, mm, try the double chocolate one, it’s fucking good.” They held the half a cookie out to him. 

He leaned forward and took a bit out of the cookie. “Oh, that’s so good,” Remus said around a mouthful.

“Right?” Sirius grinned, licking the melted chocolate from their fingers.”This was a good idea.”

“Very.” Remus watched them with a smile.

“What?” Sirius murmured, reaching out and picking up another cookie. “What do you wanna try next?”

“Can’t I not smile at you?” He looked at the tray. “Are you feeding me?”

Sirius propped themselves up on one elbow, still lying on their side. “Well I did say that earlier. I can put my leather skirt on if you like.” They took a sip of their milk and set it down.

“Ha, no you’ve done enough tonight.” Remus kissed their temple.

Sirius set their head on his arm, kissing his cheek. “Well you can feed me, if you like.”

“I didn’t do enough for you tonight?” He joked, reaching for another cookie.

“I’d say we’re fairly even.” Sirius chuckled.

“Here.” Remus held the cookie out. “For you princess.”

Smiling warmly, Sirius leaned in and took a bite of the cookie. “Ooh, coconut.”

Remus grinned. “Good then?”

“Mhmm, really good.” They kissed his wrist then leaned over for another cookie. “For you, then,” they murmured as they held it out to him.

Remus laughed before taking a bit of the cookie. “Mmm, caramel.”

“Oh, leme try.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him, grinning.

“Are you kissing me to try it?” He pulled them a little closer.

“Absolutely not, don’t be absurd,” Sirius murmured against his lips.

“Seems a bit like you are.” His hand went up into their hair.

Sirius nipped his bottom lip, shifting closer. “Don’t know what gave you that idea.”

“I love you, Sirius.” Remus’ arm wrapped around them.

“I love you too Remus.”


	26. Chapter 26

Sirius made a beeline for a lounger next to the pool. They had just had possibly the best full body massage in the world and felt all limbre and warm and wonderful. Remus had gone for a massage too, if they remembered right, but they would reconvene with him at some point. Right now they just felt so pleasantly comfortable and warm they wanted to lie down for a little. On their front, because their arse was still a little sore after the previous night--they’d had to make up some hamstring injury to get the masseuse to leave that area alone.

They climbed onto the lounger and set their head on their arms, intending to nap a little until Remus was done with his massage. Sirius was just happily dozing when they heard the sound of heeled shoes coming closer, and then a small cough. They lifted their head from their arms, met with a very uncomfortable looking woman in a sharp suit.

“Ah… hi?”

“Hello, you just had a massage -- with Madlyn, correct?”

Sirius frowned, sitting up and turning towards her. “Yes. Is everything okay?” Sirius was  _ sure _ they’d tipped her, and hadn’t done anything awful. They’d been on their best behaviour.

“Our staff is trained to notice, well, certain things and we want to make sure that you’re safe.” She shifted from foot to foot.

“Safe?” Sirius echoed, staring blankly at the woman. They lifted one hand to push their hair back from their face when it all dawned on them. “Oh.” Oh, the bruises around their wrists.  _ Oh _ . They were trying their hardest not to laugh because that would be so inappropriate. “Er, no. No, it’s fine. I’m perfectly--safe.”

“We’re able to get you help if needed. Your partner is being given extra time with his massage so--”

“No, no,” Sirius cut her off, sitting up and flapping their hands a little. “That’s my husband and trust me, it’s really, honestly fine.” Christ, were they just gonna have to come out with it and say they got their rocks off getting hit? Besides, Remus was getting extra time in his massage, the lucky git. “Really, it’s--ha, god, it’s consensual.”

She turned pink. “We have the knowledge to help, if you need it.”

Sirius bit their lip. “Thank you for your concern but I really  _ don’t _ need it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Listen, thanks but unless your knowledge is how to tie a really great arm cuff a double-jointed person can’t get out of or a masterclass in floggers, then I really don’t think it will help.” They gave her the widest, most innocent grin. “Thank you though.”

She straightened up and turned a deeper shade of pink. “I -- I’m sorry for…” She cleared her throat then took off, heels echoing on the marble.

Sirius stifled their laughter into their hand, flopping back onto the lounger.

“What was that about?” Remus’ voice got their attention.

Sirius just shook their head, laughing harder. “I just got--she just--”

Remus sat on the edge of the lounger, looking completely perplexed. “Are we finally being kicked out?”

“No, no, well… maybe, after what I just said.” They rolled onto their side, leaning into Remus a little. “She just came up and asked if I was  _ safe _ because their staff are  _ trained to notice certain things _ .”

Remus went about as pink as the woman had gone. “OH.”

Sirius snorted with laughter. “And I tried to explain, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer and said they have  _ knowledge to help _ , if I needed it, so I said unless your knowledge is a really good arm cuff or a masterclass on floggers, then it really won’t help!”

“Sirius!” Remus buried his face in his hands. “Christ.” He laughed, shoulders shaking.

“I said it was consensual and everything and she kept saying  _ are you sure? _ ” Sirius grinned, laughing still. “This wouldn’t happen if you’d just give me hickeys, because they’d be so distracted by that.”

“I can’t believe that happened!” Remus dropped his hands.

“Me neither! I was so confused when she came up! She looked so uncomfortable!” Sirius flopped back onto the lounger, laughing.

“Honestly, how have they not thrown us out?”

“I have no idea. Are we gonna go back to our room and find all our stuff outside the door like a bad breakup?” Sirius was trying not to let their voice get too loud, laughing hard.

“This is why we use Airbnb!” Remus snorted a laugh then covered his mouth.

Sirius put on a spooky voice. “In an Airbnb no one can hear you scream!”

He sank down on the lounger, body shaking with laughter. Sirius shrieked another laugh, their hand plastered over their mouth to try and stop it echoing over the tiled walls. 

“Oh my god.”

“They’re going to talk about us forever.” Remus rubbed his face.

“Well good!” Sirius grinned, leaning in to kiss Remus’ shoulder. “It must be so boring being this fancy, so at least we’ve given them something fun to talk about.”

“True.”

“Hey, how was your massage?” Sirius gave him a smile. “You know they gave you extra time so she could speak to me and make sure I wasn’t  _ in danger _ .”

“Really?! I thought it felt longer than we booked.” He snickered, his arm slipping around them. “It was great though. How was yours?”

“Mhmm mine was good. She got this bit of soreness I’ve had in my shoulder for weeks, I feel all loose and limbre, even more so than usual.”

“That’s good.” Remus kissed their cheek.

Sirius tilted their head, smiling. “Hot tub? Or do you wanna go exploring?”

“Whatever you want princess.” Remus rubbed their arm.

“You’ve got to look after me, after all. The staff think you’re an arsehole, apparently.” Sirius stretched their arms above their head. “I don’t wanna get in the tub, she put this nice oil on me and I don’t want to wash it off. We can go and get dressed then go explore a little?”

“Yes, I always look after you.” Remus kissed them softly. “Come on then, let’s do that.”

Sirius kissed back, grinning, then got up and headed for the changing rooms. Just as a big fuck you to society and the posh bastards in this hotel Sirius went into the female changing rooms--they were feeling more femme recently anyway and they were pretty sure none of the staff would dare say anything to them, serves them right for having binary gendered changing rooms--and met Remus in the hallway outside the spa a few moments later. 

“Okay, exploration?”

“Let’s see what these posh bastards are up too in their free time?” Remus reached for their hand.

Linking their fingers, Sirius pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. “Yep. Okay, this way.” Sirius picked a random hallway and started down it, eager to see what they would find.

“Do you think they have some weird shit in here?”

“What like?” Sirius gasped, skipping a little. “Oh, oh, we’re gonna find the Illuminati. There’s gonna be reptilians and they’re gonna be playing the White Album backwards. Xeno is gonna be so upset and excited all at once.”

“Yes -- oh what if they’re going to hunt us. They brought us out here to hunt the poor people.”

“Yes! The charity donation was actually a ruse to get poor, queer punks out into the wilderness!” Sirius laughed, pressing their free hand over their mouth.

“They probably have the mounted heads of all the former poor people they’ve hunted in some room.” Remus laughed.

“Right! There’s a secret room behind a bookcase in the library, where if you pull out some fancy old latin book, there’s the real hunting lodge! Let’s go find the library!”

“Good thinking!” He swung their hands between them.

“I’m very smart caro.” Sirius grinned, striding along down the corridor, turning at an intersection down another slightly more grand looking hallway.

“I bet their book collection is good. Or they have some weird ass books on like how to hunt humans and suppress everyone who is not rich, straight, and white.”

“Yes! I bet it’s all bizarre.” Sirius peered down another corridor, looking for a library or maybe some ominously lit room or chanting emanating from somewhere. It felt like they were in the Shining.

Remus skidded to a stop. “Sirius!”

Sirius let out a yelp as they were also pulled to a stop with his grip on their arm, spinning back towards him. “What, what? Did you find the Illuminati?”

“No, something much better. Look!” He pointed into the room to their left.

“Wha--” Sirius followed his gesture before letting out a little squeal of excitement. “Oh my GOD! A PIANO!”

“A  _ GRAND PIANO!” _ He dragged them into the room.

Sirius followed after him, pushing the heavy wooden door to the room shut behind them. “Oh my god, it’s so pretty. Play, play something!”

“Okay, okay!” He took a seat and stretched out his fingers. “Any requests?”

“Our first dance song,” Sirius replied instantly, leaning against the piano. 

“Of course.” Remus grinned before he started playing.

Sirius sighed happily, their eyes slipping shut for a moment before they looked back to watching Remus. “God you’re so talented.”

“Are you climbing on the piano or not?” Remus snickered as his fingers danced across the piano.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Sirius said, chuckling as they climbed up onto the body of the piano, feeling the slight vibration of the notes through the wood as they crawled over to in front of Remus. “They are  _ so _ gonna kick us out.”

Remus didn’t say anything, but he smiled as he continued to play.

Sirius rolled onto their side so they could peer down at the keys, or more accurately at Remus’  _ fingers _ on the keys. “I have the best view.”

“I’m sure.” He smirked.

“Mhmm.” Sirius bit their lip, watching him, drinking him in as he played, his talented fingers across the keys, making everything look so effortless. Something popped up in their head that those same fingers had made the marks around their wrists and on their arse and that made Sirius’ face feel warm, watching with a grin on their lips.

“You’re showing a lot of restraint.” He glanced up at them.

“I’m on my best behaviour today,” Sirius murmured, meeting his gaze for a moment before they looked back to his hands. “Besides, if I do anything to you you won’t be able to play.”

“Good princess.”

Sirius trailed their fingers over the edge of the music stand, not taking their eyes from the keys. “And I can’t touch myself without Daddy’s permission so really, I’m being very good.”

“You’ll get something nice later then,” Remus said as the song came to an end.

“Mhmm, yes please.” Sirius grinned, waiting for the last notes to ring out of the room a little longer before they leaned down and took his hand.

“You know, I have a pretty good view here too?” Remus grinned from ear to ear.

Sirius laughed, wriggling a little to get more comfortable and capitalise on Remus’ good view. Being a dancer, Sirius knew how to make their body look good, arching their back a little, pointing their toes. “Oh yeah?”

“The best.” Remus leaned up and pressed a kiss to their lips.

Sirius kissed back with a soft hum, leaning down to meet him. Just as Remus brought his free hand up to their hair the door opened with a creak. Sirius pulled back from the kiss with a noise, sliding from the piano. “Whoops!” They grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him towards the french doors out to the grounds that were—thankfully—unlocked.

“Where are we going?” Remus looked back to the bewildered staff member.

“Not here!” Sirius laughed, looking back to the staff member in the doorway. “Sorry!”

Remus laughed as they got outside into the cold air. “Sirius!”

“They are  _ so _ gonna kick us out!” Sirius pulled him down the path further around the building.

“I don’t know how they didn’t already.” Remus wrapped his arms around them as they slowed down a little. “It’s fucking cold.”

“I did not think this through. It felt romantic to flee the room out into the snow.” Sirius leaned into him, shivering a little.

“No, you did not.” Remus laughed loudly. “We need to warm up.”

“Is there a fire in the bar? Let’s go there!” Sirius headed to the side of the building where the bar was.

“Yeah, I think I saw one last night.” Remus nodded. “I wonder if they have hot toddies or something.”

“Ohh, that sounds good.” Sirius sped up, walking around the path to another set of french doors, pulling one open. The warmth flooded out from the room as they did. “Ah, yes, it’s so warm.”

“Perfect.” Remus let out breath as he let go of Sirius to rub his hands together. “I’ll get the drinks if you want to grab a nice spot.”

“Okay! I’m gonna go fight some old bitch for the seat by the fire.” Sirius grinned, kissing his cheek before heading off towards the fire.

“Good luck my pearl.” He chuckled, turning to the bar.

Thankfully, a pair of armchairs near the fire were free, and Sirius made a little racket dragging them closer together before sitting in one with a happy sigh. It was so warm and comfortable. Not long after Remus came to stand in front of them with two hot toddies. “I could hear you moving these from the bar.” He held out a mug.

Sirius took the mug with a grin. “I just wanted us both to be warm.”

“Thank you princess.” He settled into the chair next to Sirius.

Sirius sipped their drink, shifting in their chair to get comfortable, putting their legs over one arm. “This isn’t a bad hot toddy.”

“No it’s really good.” Remus put a hand on their calf. “I love a fireplace.”

“If we ever move, we need an open fire.”

“Agreed.” Remus ran his hand up and down their leg.

“I’ll add it to our wish list,” Sirius murmured, letting their eyes close for a minute.

They both took their time finishing their hot toddy’s, sitting in front of the fire. Eventually they made their way upstairs to get ready for dinner that evening. Sirius passed up on the shower to take advantage of the nice oils the masseuse had used, but they laid on the bottom of the bed waiting for Remus to finish in the bathroom, hatching a plan.

“You look thoughtful.” Remus smiled at them as he came out with a towel around his waist.

Sirius smiled at him, tipping their head back. “You’re right, I’m thinking. I have an idea.”

“What’s that?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“So, to make up for my being an awful brat last night,” Sirius started, slipping from the bed and padding over to their bag to dig through it. “I thought you might like to pick what I wear to dinner.” They straightened up before throwing Remus the little velvet pouch which held the vibrating plug and its remote. “Including this, is you like. Means if I misbehave you can tell me off.”

Remus caught the pouch. “Ah, you’re brilliant.”

Sirius struck a pose, grinning. “I know, thank you.”

“Why don’t you get yourself ready while I pick out your clothes?” Remus licked his lips.

Sirius smiled. “Of course, Daddy.”


	27. Chapter 27

Remus rummaged through Sirius’ clothes as he looked for something for them to wear to dinner. It had been an interesting day with the staff questioning if Remus was abusing Sirius to playing the piano for Sirius sprawled on top to running around in the snow to coming out of the bathroom to find Sirius looking deep in thought. When he heard their idea he hesitated for a split second because this was going to make them as bad as Marly and Dorky — but he didn’t really care.

“Make sure you’re not rushing.” Remus looked over his shoulder to them.

Sirius was on the bed, sitting back against the pillows, one hand between their legs. “Mmm, I’m not.” They were taking their time by the looks of it, slowly moving one finger deeper into themselves.

“Good.” Remus pulled out their leather skirt, setting it aside. He liked the idea of the Bowie shirt with it, but then he got an idea in his head. “You should wear one of my shirts.”

“Whatever you want, Daddy.” Sirius’ voice was a little breathy and Remus heard them swallow across the room.

“It’ll look pretty with your skirt.” He also pulled out their new thigh highs. “These too, I think.”

“Yeah?” Sirius let out a soft moan.

“You’ll look great.” Remus reached for his bag and pulled out his white button up shirt.

“You say I look great in everything.”

“That’s because you do.” Remus stood up, gathering the clothes. “You could wear anything.”

Sirius chuckled. “Or nothing. If it wouldn’t get us kicked out.”

“Very true.” Remus set the clothes on the bed.

Sirius paused, stilling their movements, three fingers now, and looked up at him with a grin. “Mhmm.”

“You look perfect like this.” He kissed their knee.

“Thank you,” Sirius murmured, wriggling against the sheets. “Am I ready enough?”

“It’s up to you, do you feel ready?”

“Yeah. I want you to put it in.” Sirius swallowed, holding his gaze.

“Sure, princess.” Remus grabbed the lube by Sirius’ hip.

Sirius moved their fingers away, stretching out one foot to rub over Remus’ thigh. “See, I can be really good.”

“Mmm, I know you can.” Remus smiled as he got the plug ready. “You’re being so good right now.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Sirius was watching him carefully, biting their lip.

He nipped at their inner thigh then kissed the spot as he pressed the plug against their entrance. “You’re so perfect.” Sirius made a soft noise, their hips shifting, but Remus could tell they were trying to stay still and behave. “So good, I love you.” He kissed their thigh again as he pushed the plug in.

“Ah, fuck.” Sirius ran their hand up his arm, digging in just a little as they got used to the sensation.

“Are you all right?” He looked up at them, placing a kiss to their stomach.

“Yeah,” Sirius murmured, squeezing his arm affectionately. “I’m good. I love you.”

“Love you too.” He sat up with a smile.

Sirius sat up too, albeit a little gingerly. “Give me a second then I’ll get dressed.”

“No rush.” He kissed them on the lips softly, tucking their hair behind their ear. “Whatever you need.”

“Well, what I’d really like is to stay in instead and have some really hot sex, but I volunteered for this because I love you, so I’m gonna get dressed, we’re gonna eat good food  _ then _ come back up here and have really hot sex.”

“We could do room service if you wanted.” He ran a finger over their new bracelet.

Sirius leaned in, dropping a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And pass up the opportunity to wreak havoc in that fancy restaurant?”

“Only if you really want to go down. I’m fine with whatever.” Remus shrugged.

“I want to. Unless this is you rejecting my apology for being so bratty and basically giving me a free pass to be as bratty as I like.” Sirius grinned, looking innocent as ever.

Remus rolled his eyes. “This is me letting you decide exactly what you want to do.”

Sirius chuckled, rolling over and reaching for their underwear in the pile of clothes. “What I want to do is go downstairs, bitch about the fancy people for a while, be on my best behaviour whilst you’re fantastically cruel with that remote then come back upstairs and get a nice reward.” They paused, watching him for a moment. “You’re in control. Whatever you want to do.”

“I’m…” He frowned, not sure what he wanted. “I don’t know?”

Sirius sat up, their smile fading into something more earnest. “Okay, we don’t have to. We can stay and get room service or I can take this out and we go down to dinner.” They reached over and cupped his cheek. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I know.” Remus turned and kissed the inside of their wrist. “I like the idea of it.”

“Okay.” Sirius stroked their thumb over his cheek. “How about we order room service and I’ll answer the door whilst you have the remote.”

“No, let’s just go down.” Remus wasn’t sure why he was wanting to back out suddenly. He really did like the idea, but there was something stopping him.

Sirius shook their head. “Not if you’re not 1000% happy with it.”

“I am — I will be.” Remus smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine.” He stood up. “Get dressed.”

Sirius got halfway to doing as they were told before they paused. “I really want you to be happy with this. And if you’re not completely, right now, not  _ will be _ , then I wanna stop.”

“It’s fine, Sirius, get ready. Come on.” Remus gave them look. He wanted to try, really.

Sirius watched him for a moment longer before standing up to get dressed, biting their lip as they did. Remus took a seat back on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with the remote as they watched them. Sirius was a little slower than usual pulling on their thigh highs and skirt, concentrating on the task at hand. Then they shrugged on Remus’ shirt and did it almost all the way up, adjusting the way it fell over the skirt a little. They paused, looking up through their lashes to watch Remus, a little line of concern between their brows.

“Ready? Maybe wear my favorite lipstick?” He smiled at them.

Sirius seemed to relax a little at that, moving over to their bag. “Of course Daddy,” they murmured before applying it. “What about a necklace… or a collar?”

“Whatever you want.” Remus shrugged.

Sirius watched him for a moment longer before clicking their lipstick closed and setting it down. “Waffles.”

“What?” Remus furrowed his brow. They had never safeworded before. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Sirius shook their head. “I’m not okay with this if you’re not.”

“I’m fine, Sirius. I want to.”

Sirius smiled softly. “No you’re not, I know you better than that. You’re shrugging, you never shrug when you’ve got your Dom head on, and you keep saying you’re  _ fine _ and fine is the word you use when you’re not fine so I don’t want to.”

“Oh.” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh exactly.” Sirius crossed back over to him, putting their hands on his shoulders. “So I’m gonna take this out and then we can go downstairs to dinner, yeah?”

Remus just nodded, unsure of what to say. He wanted it, somewhere deep down, but he couldn’t understand what was blocking it.

Sirius took his face in their hands and pressed the softest, lightest kiss to his lips. “I love you Remus John Lupin-Black.”

“I love you too my pearl.” Remus frowned a little.

“No frowning,” Sirius murmured, smoothing their thumb over his brow. “It’s fine.” They kissed him again before pulling back. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

“Okay.” He laid back on the bed and a moment later heard the bathroom door click shut.

Remus closed his eyes, feeling like he wanted to just tell Sirius to stop because he did want it. Maybe it was just the fact they were in a wide open place. Even a booth would have made him more comfortable. Some illusion of privacy.

“Hey, you okay?” Sirius’ voice came from just by his head.

“Let’s do room service.” Remus kept his eyes shut.

“Yeah?” Sirius sounded a little surprised. Remus felt the mattress dip next to him then Sirius’ fingers through his hair.

He shrugged again.

Sirius didn’t respond, just laid down next to him, curling up against his side with their arm around his middle. Remus didn’t move but he did open his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Sirius had their forehead pressed against his shoulder, their eyes softly closed.

“I’m sorry.” Remus brushed a hand across their cheek.

Sirius sighed, tilting into his touch a little. “You don’t need to apologise, I was the one who suggested it.”

“But I want to do it. I would have been fine.” Remus huffed a breath.

“ _ Fine _ is not  _ I’m so into this, Christ you’re so hot this is amazing _ , and isn’t that what we do this for?” Sirius lifted their head to look at him, quirking a smile.

“I would have felt that way — I did when you were getting ready. Then, I don’t know.”

“Exactly.” Sirius lifted one hand and gestured roughly in his direction. “That’s not 1000% into it. And that’s okay. But I don’t want to do something unless both of us are incredibly into it.”

“All right.” Remus sat up. “Let’s go to dinner.”

Sirius sat up as he did, running a hand through their hair. “Okay.”

Remus scooted off the bed then grabbed his wallet from the nightstand. He couldn’t shake the feeling like he ruined  _ everything _ . Sirius stood up, stretched their arms over their head then reached for his hand.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah.” Remus took their hand then led them out of the room. He wanted to stay in, but he felt like if he did then it’s just get worse.

As they waited for the elevator Sirius leaned into him, pressing their cheek against his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus put his arm around their waist.

Sirius tilted their head a little, watching him. “What do you need?”

Remus shrugged again and immediately Sirius made a noise of frustration, smacking him hard on the arm.

“Stop that.”

“What the fuck?” He looked at them in confusion as the doors slid open.

Sirius didn’t make a move towards the elevator, staring at him. “Stop fucking shrugging. I don’t know what a shrug means, that’s not a bloody answer.”

Remus shook his head, stepping on to the elevator. “Well, it is when I don’t know what I want or need.”

“Well, then you say I don’t know. You don’t shrug. Please, Remus, I don’t know what to do with a shrug when we’re trying to communicate about all of this.” Sirius followed after him, hitting the button for the restaurant floor.

“Right, sorry.” Remus leaned against the wall.

Sirius moved to stand in front of him, putting their hands on his arms. “Don’t apologise. Talk to me. You said you wanted to do this but every other sign you were giving me was a no, and now you’re all closed off. Talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say because I don’t know how I’m feeling, okay?” Remus let out a long breath. “Let’s just get dinner and maybe I’ll know later.”

Sirius sighed. “Okay.”

The doors slid open again to the floor they wanted. “Come on.”

Sirius apparently didn’t need to wait for him to say so, already out of the lift and heading to the restaurant entrance, taking Remus’ hand and pulling him along.

They were sat quickly, and Remus was quiet as he looked at the menu. This night had gone from brilliant to horrible in a second flat thanks to his indecision. Across from him Sirius let out a sigh and their foot tangled with Remus’ beneath the table.

“I’m sorry. I want to fix this and I‘m struggling with the fact I can’t.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.” Remus looked around the restaurant. It was filled with the same boring, rich people as the night before with a few new faces.

“If you say so. But regardless, I want to make you feel better.” Sirius rested their chin on their hand, just looking at him and not paying the rest of the room any attention.

“Let’s just eat.” Remus frowned again. He hated that he was making Sirius feel bad.

Sirius picked up their menu and looked it over. “The chicken sounds good.”

“Mmm.” Remus nodded, trying to decide on what to eat.

“I’m gonna have that.” 

“That’s good.”

Sirius just set their chin back on their hand, watching him.

“What?”

“Nothing. What do you fancy?” Sirius picked up their wine, taking a sip.

“Not sure.”

“Different from last night?”

“Probably.” Remus ran a hand through his curls as the waiter came over.

Sirius smiled pleasantly at the waiter, ordering the chicken before looking at Remus.

“Ah…” Remus trailed off.

The waiter looked at him expectantly for what felt like an hour before Sirius jumped in. “He’ll have the pasta.”

The waiter nodded then walked away as Remus furrowed his brow. “I don’t want the pasta, Sirius. What was that?”

“I made the decision for you.”

“Great.” Remus scoffed. “Right, I’m sorry I’m an indecisive arsehole tonight but you don’t get to order for me.”

Sirius’ eyebrows shot up. “Go change your mind then. Want me to get his attention before he puts it through the kitchen?” They raised their hand to try and get the waiters attention.

Remus pushed his chair out and stood up. He wanted to leave, but as he stepped away he saw the waiter. Instead of being a complete dick, Remus hurried over to him and waved him down. “I’m sorry, but could I do the beef instead? The tenderloin?”

“Ah, sure.” The waiter looked at him with the same bewilderment as the rest of the staff.

“Thank you.” Remus nodded then went back to the table to find it empty. His heart dropped, he really had fucked the night up. What was his problem?

A minute or so later, Sirius reappeared at the table, sliding back into their seat and giving Remus a tight smile.

“Look, I just went to change the order. I’m an arsehole tonight for no reason. Now that we’re down here I wish you were wearing the plug. It’s not fair I made you feel however you felt about me not being able to make up my mind.”

Sirius studied him over the rim of their wine glass. “I just don’t want to do things unless you’re really into them, unless we both are.”

“I know.” Remus leaned in the table. “I’m into it now, and that’s not helpful.”

“Mm, not particularly, no.” Sirius smiled softly, setting their glass down. “But maybe we’ll know for next time we have dinner booked at some stuffy restaurant.”

He nodded. “I’m an idiot.”

“No you’re not.” Sirius rubbed their foot over his ankle. “You know my whole struggling to ask for things I want it but I don’t problem? I’d bet it feels a lot like how you feel right now and I suppose that’s useful for us both to think about.”

Remus agreed with a sigh. “I agree.” He looked around again. “I wish you were squirming around right now instead of us having this conversation.”

“Ha.” Sirius’ cheeks turned a little pink. “Me too.”

“You were being so nice earlier and I ruined all the fun.” Remus toed out of one of his shoes then trailed his foot up Sirius’ calf.

Sirius bit their lip, catching his foot between their legs. “Well I won’t deny the mood has gone a little but I think it was a good conversation to have. Our first safeword too.”

“Honestly, I really wanted to stay in the room and sleep.” Remus snickered. “I know, first time we used that. Never thought it’d be because I was being an indecisive Dom.”

“Me neither,” Sirius agreed, smiling softly. “I thought it would be me being a brat or safewording out of punishment. But it’s good that it goes both ways, you know.”

“Yeah it is.” Remus took a sip of his wine. “I think that I got nervous about it being so open in here and everyone can see,” he admitted to Sirius.

Sirius nodded, an earnest look on their face. “I understand that. “It would be different in a booth or at a bar or something, right?”

“Exactly.” He wiggled his toes against Sirius’ leg.

“Oi,” Sirius hissed, grinning. “Well now we know. We probably should’ve talked it through  _ before _ though right?” They swirled their wine around in the glass. “I guess it’s all a learning curve.”

“The thing is, I didn’t realize it until we were in the middle of it.” Remus tried to move his foot again.

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, that’s true,” they said before letting go of Remus’ foot and shooting him a smile.

“We can try it at the bar by the flat. It has booths.” His foot traveled up to their thigh for a moment before he dropped it back down to the floor.

“Mhmm, sounds good.” Sirius’ eyes grew wider for a moment before they looked around the room with a little smile.

“I wish we stayed up and ordered room service, but that’s my fault.” His toes nudged their calf again.

Sirius bit their lip, looking thoughtful. “We could probably ask for the food up to the room. I bet it all comes from the same kitchen anyway.”

“You think?”

“Sure. We can say one of us isn’t feeling well or something, if you like.” Sirius gave an elegant shrug and sipped their wine.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Remus nodded, looking around for their waiter.

Sirius just sipped their wine, settling back into their seat.

“Ah, yes sir?” The waiter came over, looking a little wary.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not feeling well. Is there a way to get the food sent up? I don’t want them not to eat because I’m ill.” Remus asked the man, attempting to look tired.

Sirius leaned over and took his hand, doing a good job of looking concerned.

“Oh, of course. I can ask the kitchen for room service rather than table service, sir, that’s not a problem.” The waiter was probably relieved to get the two of them out of the restaurant.

“Thank you.” Remus stood up. “I appreciate it.”

He gave a curt nod. “Please do call reception if you require anything else sir. I’ll have the kitchen send your food up as soon as it’s ready.”

Remus nodded, holding his hand out to Sirius. “Thank you again.”

Sirius took his hand and started towards the door. They managed to wait until they were a few feet away before they said, “You are an awful liar. I bet he was just pleased to get us to leave.”

“I’m a great liar at this stuff. I’m sure his is celebrating though.” He snickered as they got to the elevator.

“There’ll be tales amongst the staff of the queer punk couple who came for Valentine’s weekend and confused and bewildered them all for years.”

“I’m glad we’re giving them some entertainment.” Remus pressed the button to go up and the doors opened right away.

Sirius went in and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to follow before they pressed the button for the floor. “It must be a frightful bore being this posh and rich,” they said, affecting an upper class accent.

“I’m sure it is.” Remus laughed as he leaned against the wall near Sirius. “Do you like your outfit by the way?”

They gave themselves a once over in the mirrored wall of the elevator, smoothing a hand over the shirt. “I do. You know I love wearing your shirts.”

“Me too, I wish you were wearing that pretty collar I bought you. It’d look good with it, wouldn’t it?” Remus kicked himself because they could have been wearing it all along.

“Mhmm, I think it would look good. The metal one?” Sirius bit their lip, turning to him.

“Yeah.” He reached up and brushed their hair back from their shoulder.

“I can put it on when we get back to the room if you like.” 

“Yes princess, you should do that.” Remus hoped they were getting back on track.

Sirius grinned, their cheeks turning pink as their gaze flickered down over him. “Okay, I can do that Daddy.”

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, thank you for being so sweet.”

The elevator doors slid open just as Sirius opened their mouth to reply, and they smiled at him as they slipped past and strode down the hallway towards their room. Remus hurried behind them, getting the keycard out of his wallet.

“You really are so hot in that skirt.” Remus kissed their cheek then opened the door to their suite.

Sirius’ smile widened a little as they went into the room. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s my favorite skirt. With the thigh highs and my shirt, you look perfect.” Remus went over to the bed, putting his wallet and the keycard on the side table.

“This was the skirt I wore when you first spanked me, you remember?” Sirius crossed over to their bag, digging through. “And  _ almost _ perfect, it’s missing one thing.”

“Of course I remember.” Remus sat on the bed and kicked his shoes off. “Two things.”

Sirius gave him a confused look, straightening up with the metal collar in their hand. “Two?”

“The plug.”

“Oh.” Sirius smiled, the flush on their cheeks deepening.

“That’s okay though.” Remus pulled his legs on the bed to sit cross legged. “You’re perfect any which way.”

Sirius crossed over to stand next to the bed, holding the collar out to him. “Fasten it for me?”

Remus took the collar with a nod. “Anything you want princess.” He moved to stand again so he could put it on them. Sirius tipped their chin up a little and gathered their hair up in one hand out of the way. “I love you.” He smiled as he adjusted the collar.

Sirius reached back to rub their hand over his hip. “I love you too.”

“Thank you for being patient with me tonight.” Remus pressed a kiss to their neck.

“Of course.” Sirius tilted their head a little. “I want you to be happy.”

“I know and I want you to be happy too. I’d do anything to make you feel good.”

“I am happy.” Sirius turned on the spot, letting their hair fall back down over their shoulders before striking a pose. “What do you think?”

“Pretty, as always.” Remus sat on the bed again. “So sexy.”

“Yeah?” Sirius pointed their toes, twisting a little so the skirt fell to the side and exposed the top of their thigh highs.

“Perfect, I love those thigh highs.” Remus paused. “Oh, I got you another gift, it’s more funny and not sexy or anything.”

“Oh?” Sirius smiled, rubbing a hand through their hair. “So many gifts.”

“It’s small, really but it popped up on a site I was browsing.” He stood up and went over to his bag and pulled out the small wrapped present in his bag.

When he turned back around Sirius was perched on the edge of the bed, watching him curiously. He smiled as he went back over and sat next to them. Handing them the present, Remus kissed their cheek.

“I didn’t get you anything else,” Sirius said as they carefully unwrapped the gift, taking their time as always.

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to. You got me plenty anyway.” Remus put his hand on their thigh.

Sirius just nodded as they peeled open the paper. “Socks.” They turned them over and saw that  _ if you can read this… tie me up _ was written on the soles of the feet. “Oh! Ha! Oh my god these are amazing.”

“I thought they were hilarious and I just needed to get them for you.”

“Yes! They’re perfect!” Sirius kissed him on the cheek then ducked their head to kiss him on the lips. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like them.” He smiled as there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Sirius said, already hopping off the bed and starting to the door.

“Okay.” Remus watched them go towards the door. Things felt better, but it didn’t feel like they were all the way back to it being okay.


	28. Chapter 28

“Thank you!” Sirius trilled as they shut the door with their foot. This room service was extra fancy, it was on a little trolley and everything. They pushed it into the bedroom, grinning. “Dinner!”

“Great.”

Sirius gave him a smile, stopping at the foot of the bed. Things had been strained all evening after Remus’ indecision and concerns, but now they were trying to just get back on track. “Hey, do you want the wine from the mini-bar too? Oh, I wonder if there’s beer or whisky in there.”

“I think I saw beer in there, not sure about whiskey though.”

“Sure. I’ll get drinks, you can sort food.” Sirius turned on their heel and went back into the living room area where the mini-bar was. They found an interesting if posh looking bottle of beer and a fairly decent looking cider too, so hopefully that would be fine. There was chocolate in there too, which was good to know. 

Drinks in hand, Sirius headed back into the bedroom, quite hungry now they were confronted with the smell of food.

“Thank you.” Remus took the beer.

“It was the only beer they had so I hope it’s decent.” Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, peering onto the trolley and spotting the chicken, it did look really good.

“I’m sure it’s good.” He set it on the nightstand then grabbed his dish.

Sirius was quiet for a moment as they ate, hungry and half still trying to process what the hell had happened in the last hour. They understood where Remus was coming from and weren’t angry with him at all but it was frustrating to see him so obviously uncomfortable with something and refusing to acknowledge it or do something about it.

“How’s the chicken?” Remus asked them as he finished his beef.

They nodded, setting their fork down. “Good, really good. At least the food is nice in this place, mm?” They set their plate down and shuffled back a little. “How’s yours?”

“It was delicious.” He put the plate back on the trolley then sat back against the headboard with his beer.

Sirius watched him for a moment before moving back to rest their head on his shoulder. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus took a sip of his beer.

“Look at us communicating,” Sirius said, grinning as they kissed his cheek. “Poppy would be proud.”

“So proud.” He chuckled and set his beer aside.

“Right? Hey, Poppy, we just had a disagreement over a butt plug but instead of shouting at each other or one of us walking off we tried to talk through our feelings and be sensitive to each other’s needs.” Sirius laughed, shaking their head.

Remus laughed pulling them closer. Sirius grinned as they tangled their legs with Remus’, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. They sort of wanted to pick things up where they left off earlier, wanted to make everything better and not leave all these loose ends, but they weren’t sure  _ where _ exactly to pick up.

“I’m tired for some reason.” Remus yawned then nuzzled their neck.

Sirius ran their hands through his hair, settling down. “We can sleep, then. We have all of tomorrow to cause some more punk havoc.”

“Mmm, okay.” Remus didn’t move.

“You took some convincing,” Sirius murmured, smiling as they still stroked through his hair. They probably should get undressed, but they were comfortable like this, and that didn’t seem super important.

“You should change.”

They huffed a laugh. “So should you.”

“Move then.” Remus nudged them.

“Mmm, nah. I’m comfy.”

“You’re going to be so uncomfortable in the morning.” Remus’ hand ran up and down their back.

With a groan, Sirius rolled away then started to push their skirt off their hips, pulling their thigh highs off too.

“It’s a pity to waste that outfit.” Remus frowned.

Sirius paused, shooting him a smile. “You’re the tired one. I can always wear it again some other time, if you like.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Remus started to unbutton his shirt.

Sirius sat back, leaving their skirt low on their hips for a moment to watch Remus. They let out a low whistle, eyes travelling appreciatively over his torso as he worked the buttons. “Slower,” they murmured, only half joking.

He laughed, looking up with a raised eyebrow. “Since when are you in charge?”

“Pretty please?” Sirius bit their lip, leaning forward a little.

Remus rolled his eyes, but stood up and started to work a little slower at undoing the buttons.

Sirius grinned, kneeling up to watch him. “You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Remus glanced up to them as he slowly pushed off his shirt.

“I like it this way round, watching you take your clothes off,” Sirius murmured, scraping their hair back from their face.

“I’m sure that you do.” Remus tossed his shirt aside then started to undo the button of his jeans.

“It’s nice to mix things up a little sometimes, isn’t it?” Sirius bit their lip, drinking him in.

He nodded with a laugh as he pushed his jeans off before climbing onto the bed.

Sirius stayed still, stretching their legs out on the bed. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Can I help you with something?” Sirius cocked their head, fixing him with a curious look.

“Hmm?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

They leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You look as if you want something, caro.”

“What do you want?” Remus asked them softly.

Sirius smiled, lying back on the bed. “Well, you did say I’d been really sweet all day.”

“Yeah, you have.” He got comfortable against the pillows.

“So you could be really nice to me, if you wanted.” Sirius moved over to him, crawling into his lap. “What do  _ you _ want?”

“I could be?” Remus smiled, his hand landing on their hip.

“Mhmm, could be,” Sirius agreed, running their hands over his shoulders, trailing their nails a little.

“How do you want me to be nice to you?” Remus’ hand slid down their hip to their thigh.

Sirius shifted their hips, watching his hand. It felt like they were off-kilter still after the evening they’d had, and Sirius just wanted to get their chemistry back. “Whatever you want, caro.”

“Mmm, I thought you wanted to be in control.” Remus chuckled, fingers trailing down their thigh.

“Ha, I don’t know if I’ve ever said that, Remus,” Sirius murmured, kissing his cheek. “You know I’m not a switch.”

“Oh, you were telling me what to do a minute ago.” He rubbed down their thigh.

Sirius trailed their lips down his jaw, nipping at his neck. “You made me  _ ask _ not tell. But if you wanted, you could help me get undressed. You wanna save the outfit though, hm?”

“It’s a good outfit.” Remus’ hand went under their skirt.

“Mhmm, you picked it out after all.” Sirius sunk their teeth into the angle between his neck and shoulder.

“Do you like it?” His fingers clenched at their thigh.

Sirius took their time to swirl their tongue over the reddening mark. “Mhmm, you know I love wearing your shirts.”

“It’s nice. You look so fucking sexy.”

“Yeah. Is this your favourite outfit then? Leather skirt, thigh highs and your shirt?” Sirius kissed down his collarbone, leaving little red marks in their wake.

“Mmm, yeah. Maybe those new lacey underwear under it too.” He tilted his head a little, letting out a soft noise.

Sirius grinned, pressing closer as they bit at his collarbone. “Or maybe no underwear, hm?”

“That too.” His fingers clenched again.

“Hmm, okay. You can do something about that then, I’m sure.” Sirius gave another nip to his shoulder before moving off of his lap and sprawling out on the bed next to him, arms up by their head, one leg bent slightly.

Remus laughed, getting under the covers of the bed. “Are you going to sleep?”

Sirius looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Christ, Remus.”

“What?” He frowned as he pulled the covers to his chin.

“I’m going to shower, caro.” They leaned in and kissed him softly before climbing off the bed.

“Oh, okay.” Remus watched them.

Sirius definitely didn’t deliberately swing their hips as they walked, definitely didn’t leave their skirt a little hitched up, or shoot Remus a little smile over their shoulder as they stepped into the bathroom and left the door wide open. They turned the shower on and leaned against the side for a moment to wait for it to heat up and take a breather; everything felt so tense this evening.

Once the steam was billowing out of the shower, Sirius shrugged off their clothes, feeling a little sad at the waste of a pretty outfit, but they could always wear it again. They had to take a moment to unclasp the collar in the mirror, then carefully set it on the side before stepping into the shower.

A little bit of them was hoping that Remus would join them in the shower, or they’d turn around to find him sitting on the counter next to the sink and watching them with a misty look in his eyes. But Sirius showered fairly quickly and the bathroom was empty when they shut the water off and found their towel. They dried off, leaving the towel around their waist as they slipped back into the bedroom. 

Remus was asleep by the looks of it, on his stomach with his arm under one of the pillows. Biting their lip, Sirius shoved the room service things back onto the trolley, pulled on their pyjamas and shut off the lights. Remus barely stirred when they climbed into the bed next to him. It was still early so they settled with the covers up around them and spent a while scrolling through their social media before they even started to get tired. They weren’t quite sure what time it was when they eventually drifted off to sleep, but they hoped tomorrow would end a little better.

Sirius woke up early, as almost always, and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before they slipped out of bed and stretched a little. Remus was still asleep as they pulled on their jeans and Bowie shirt, and they thought about waking him for a moment, but they thought he’d probably want to sleep a little longer. Frankly, Sirius sort of wanted a moment of quiet to themselves, to sit and drink coffee and get their head on straight after last night.

Grabbing the pen and notepad from the nightstand, Sirius scrawled a quick note for Remus: 

_ Gone down to breakfast, have my phone with me. Hope you slept well. Love you xxx _ .

Sirius made sure to grab the keycard from the sideboard on the way past--they’d never bothered with it before because they were usually with Remus, but it was probably a good idea--then headed down towards the lobby for coffee and food.

It turned out coffee and some headspace was exactly what Sirius needed. They tucked themselves up in an armchair in the corner of the bar, nursing their third cup of coffee and watching some awful woman bitch at the wait staff for the quality of her Assam tea, day dreaming a little on how much fun it would be if their whole found family turned up here, how Marlene or James or Mary would be in a place like this.

“Morning.” Remus’ voice pulled them out of their little daydream as he sat down next to them.

Sirius smiled, turning to look at him. He looked better than last night, thankfully. “Morning gorgeous. You sleep okay?”

Remus nodded, sliding something across the bar. “I’m sorry about last night. It was shit. We’re going to have a better day last day here.”

“Mm, I hope so.” Sirius frowned a little, setting their coffee down as they picked up whatever Remus had slid across to th--it was the remote, for the plug. They looked up at him, thoroughly confused. “Um?”

“Hmm? What is it princess?” Remus kept his voice low, leaning closer to them as the staff member behind the bar came over. “Can I have a coffee please?” The staff member nodded then walked away.

Sirius opened their mouth and closed it again, before looking between the remote and Remus. No, he hadn’t,  _ had he? _ Biting their lip, Sirius clicked the remote once. Remus’ hand clenched in front of him on the bar and he shifted in his seat.

“Oh god.” Remus cleared his throat.

“Oh fuck!” Sirius turned it off again, bringing their hand closer to their body. “What the fuck Remus.”

“Hmm?” He kissed their cheek. “What?”

Sirius tilted their head, kissing his cheek and nuzzling back towards his ear. “This is dangerous you know,” they murmured, clicking the remote on again. “Giving a self-confessed brat the remote.”

“Ah!” Remus nearly shouted then coughed to cover it up. “Fuck, I wanted to make up for -- for last night.”

“Oh, you did, did you?” Sirius left the vibration on this time as they leaned back and picked up their coffee cup to take a sip.

He took a few deep breaths and nodded, squirming in his seat. “Much rather it’d be you, but I had -- I thought you’d like this as an apolo-- apology.”

Sirius could barely take their eyes off him. They contemplating turning it up one step higher for a moment but thought Remus might not appreciate that. It was tempting though. “Mm, we can trade later, if you like.” They grabbed his free hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus relaxed a little as his coffee was set in front of him. “I’d like to take you back upstairs and ride you like I wanted.”

“Mhmm, could do.” Sirius grinned, shifting their seat a little closer and setting their coffee down. “You’d have to take this out though,” they said, gesturing with the remote for a moment before turning it up a step.

“Fuck, fuck… I’d rather it be you.” He gasped.

It was Sirius’ turn to squirm in their seat that time as they drank their coffee. “Better drink your coffee quick then.”

“Oh yeah?” He took a sip.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and clicked the remote again.

He set the coffee down. “Let’s go back upstairs  _ now _ .”

“Mm, okay.” Sirius slipped from their stool and started up towards the elevators, putting the remote in their pocket.

“Thank you princess.”

Sirius chuckled, hitting the button for the elevator and then leaning against the wall just to watch Remus. “You’re so fucking hot you know.”

“Not as hot as you.” Remus shifted a little. “I don’t know how you wear this comfortably. You barely looked like you had it in last night.”

“Thank you,” Sirius said, smiling. “I could make up some bullshit about because I’m a dancer but I think I’m just more used to it.” They pulled the remote out of their pocket and twirled it around their fingers. “Which means we have to do it this way around more often.”

“I love you and I’d rather be in control here, but I like it.”

The elevator doors opened and Sirius waited until they were inside and heading up to their floor before they spoke again. “I prefer it the other way around too, honestly. But this is a wonderful gift Daddy.”

“Don’t think you’re in control much here.” Remus leaned against the wall.

“Aren’t I?” Sirius studied the remote before clicking it again. “Says here it’s got two more levels after this one.”

“Fuck.” Remus closed his eyes. “I thought you’d be more -- ah -- grateful.”

“Oh I’m very grateful,” Sirius murmured, closing the gap between them and leaning in close to him. “Very very grateful Daddy, this is a really wonderful apology.” They were sure to press close enough that Remus would feel  _ just _ how grateful they were.

“Ah, shit.” Remus pressed his hips against them.

Behind them, the elevator gave a ding as the doors slid open on their floor. Sirius kissed him on the lips before stepping back and out of the elevator down towards their suite. Remus trailed after them, his front pressing against their back. Sirius shot him a grin over their shoulder as they leaned against the doorframe, taking their sweet time getting the keycard from their pocket and into the door.


	29. Chapter 29

The night before was horrendous, and Remus felt like he couldn’t reel it in the entire time. It felt out of his control. When he woke up to find that Sirius was gone the next morning, he felt something in the pit of his stomach like everything was all ruined. Thankfully, they had left a note letting Remus knew they went down for breakfast.

After laying there for a while, Remus rolled over and decided that he needed to make things up somehow. So, he got up and got the plug from where Sirius had put it in the bathroom along with the lube. Then he got himself ready, which was far less fun without Sirius around but his mind wandered to them the entire time. He knew that Sirius would probably die at the thought of it.

Down at the bar, where they were drinking coffee, it seemed like Sirius did nearly die. They couldn’t get out there fast enough and now they were back upstairs in their suite. As much as he was giving Sirius a gift of the remote, he still wanted to be in charge. The night before was strange and weird for him, and he knew that Sirius hated his indecisiveness, especially when he was meant to Dom.

“Put on what you were wearing last night.” Remus pushed them into the room.

Sirius turned as they walked backwards into the room. “Very bossy for someone without the remote,” they said, picking up their clothes from the foot of the bed.

“I am in charge, aren’t I?” Remus took a deep breath, going to sit on the chaise lounge.

“Of course you are,” Sirius said sweetly, shrugging off their shirt and jeans.

“I can be as bossy as I want. You need to put your collar on too.” He undid his jeans, watching Sirius.

Sirius paused, halfway through pulling on their thigh highs, to watch him, their eyes dragging all over his body. They bit their lip, a flush creeping down their throat. “The one you bought me?”

“Of course.” Remus kicked off his jeans then pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“Okay.” Sirius shook their head a little, pulling their thigh highs up into place before pulling on Remus’ shirt. “My skirt too?”

“Yes.”

Sirius nodded, leaving most of the buttons of his shirt undone before pulling their skirt up onto their hips. They stood there for a moment longer, squirming on the spot even though  _ Remus _ was the one wearing the plug, before they crossed to the bathroom and ducked inside, appearing a moment later with their metal collar in hand.

“You’ve been so good, I’m going to give you whatever you want princess.” Remus shifted on the lounger.

“Yeah? Hm, thank you Daddy.” Sirius grabbed the remote from their jeans pocket and crossed back to Remus, climbing straight into his lap. They held the collar out to him, tipping their chin up a little.

Remus smiled then pressed a few kisses to their neck. “I love you.” He slipped the collar around their neck.

Sirius let out a soft groan, sinking a little further into his lap so their hips were pressed against his. “Love you too.”

He smiled, hand sliding up their thigh. “You took off your underwear?”

“Mhmm,” Sirius breathed, trailing their hands over his shoulders.

“Oh good.” Remus wrapped a hand around their cock.

Sirius moaned, their back arching, hips pressing forward to Remus’ touch. “Ah fuck.”

“Do you want me to ride you princess?” He twisted his wrist up.

“Yeah, fuck, yes,” Sirius mumbled, biting their lip.

“Yes? Who are you asking?”

Sirius gave a shudder, their fingers digging into his shoulders. “Yes Daddy, please Daddy.”

“When do you want me to do it?” Remus kept stroking the slowly.

“Now,” Sirius breathed, trailing their hands down his chest to palm over Remus’ cock through his underwear.

“Now?” Remus moaned. “We need to switch places then.”

“‘Kay, yeah, whatever.” Sirius ducked their head, kissing that soft spot behind Remus’ ear as they circled their fingers.

“Hmm, I don’t think you’re moving.” Remus twisted his wrist again.

Sirius’ hips canted forwards. “It’s--ah--hard to move when you have your ha--hand on my dick.”

“It’s such a nice dick.”

“Ah, fuck. I wanna--I wanna be in you.”

“Yeah?” Remus pulled them closer.

“Y-yeah.” Sirius nuzzled down his neck, moaning softly. “Hurry up or I’ll--I’ll come before I’m inside you.”

“That wouldn’t be good.” Remus dropped his hand.

Sirius made a little impatient noise, biting Remus’ shoulder before shifting to the side and sort of shoving at his shoulder. “C’mon, stop teasing.”

“I stopped. You have to move.” Remus bucked his hips up.

“Ah, god, you’re such a dick,” Sirius muttered, no malice at all behind their words as they moved off his lap to sit at the other end of the chaise.

“How else are you going to let me ride you if you’re on top?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius wriggled to sit with their back against the cushions. “As if you couldn’t just move me, caro.” They held their hand out to him. “Get over here, pretty please?”

“Yes, princess.” Remus stood up to get his underwear off.

Sirius gave a contented little noise and waited until he was naked before they caught a hold of his wrist, squeezing slightly. “I wanna take it out.”

“Okay.” Remus smiled at them, running a hand through their hair. “How do you want me?”

“Turn around?” Sirius brought his hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles before letting it go. They shifted a little against the cushions. “I wanna see.”

Remus turned around with a laugh. “I just want you inside me.”

Sirius pressed a kiss to his lower back, then trailed their mouth down over one cheek before Remus felt their finger around the base of the plug, teasing against him. “I want that too.” He shivered at the feeling of Sirius’ touch and kiss. Sirius twisted the plug as they carefully pulled it out. “God, fuck, look at you.”

“Oh, fuck.” Remus closed his eyes, he hated this part. He felt so empty suddenly. A second later, Remus felt Sirius’ warm breath, then their tongue lapping over him. “Shit, Sirius.” He trembled.

Another swirl of their tongue, slow and warm, and then Sirius pulled away, sitting back on the chaise. “Yes Daddy?”

Remus turned around then straddled Sirius’ hips quickly. “Do you want to be in me or what?”

Sirius bucked their hips up, hands going to Remus’ thighs and digging in for a moment. “Yeah, yeah I do.” They took themselves in hand, easing into Remus with a sharp moan. He dropped his head on to Sirius’ shoulders at the feeling of them inside him.

“Shit.” He felt like he was shaking as he sank down onto Sirius. “You’re -- ah -- perfect princess.”

“Ah, fuck, fuck.” Sirius tipped their head back against the cushions, lifting their hips to meet him. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“You do.” Remus grabbed at their wrists to pin them down as he started to move his hips up and down.

Sirius moaned sharply, their back arching a little as they wriggled against his grip--without really trying to get loose--and lifted their hips to his. “Oh fuck, fuck Remus.”

With another moan, Remus moved to kiss at their neck. He sucked at their pale, unmarked skin. As Remus kissed at their neck, he continued to ride Sirius hard and fast. With each movement down, Sirius hit just the right spot. Sirius was making the most beautiful noises with every thrust, writhing in Remus’ grip just enough that he had to work to keep them pinned.

“Ohh, my god, I’m so close,” Sirius moaned, shivering beneath him.

“Not yet.” Remus shook his head. He was close, but he wanted to wait just a little more. Slowing his movements, he trailed his hand up from one of their wrists over their shoulder. “I didn’t say you could come yet.”

Immediately, Sirius grabbed onto Remus’ thigh with their free hand, groaning. “Ah, ‘kay, okay.”

“So good princess.” His hand came up to their neck. “Wrap your free hand around me.”

Sirius obeyed right away, their fingers shaking just a little as they wrapped them around Remus’ cock and gave it a slow, sure stroke. After a second they lifted their head from the cushions, chin still tipped back to bare their throat, watching him with wide grey eyes.

“Ah, you’re so great.” Remus began to rock his hips slowly.

Remus felt them swallow beneath his fingers, stroking him in time with the movement of his hips. “Fuck, fuck you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Remus let out another moan as he started to move up and down faster again. The fingers around Sirius’ throat tightened slightly.

Sirius made a sharp noise in the back of their throat, their eyelashes fluttering a little. “Oh, I wanna--” they swallowed shallowly around Remus’ grip, hips bucking up-- “I wanna come.”

“You do?” Remus tried to sound as if he didn’t care, but it was impossible when Sirius’ cock was working in and nearly out of him. “You’re -- fuck -- so good princess, so good.”

“Ah, yeah, I wanna, please.” Sirius stroked faster over him, twisting their wrist and dragging their thumb over the tip. “Fuck, please.”

Remus’ own orgasm was building and hearing Sirius begging was pushing him even closer. “Oh princess,” he moaned, fingers tightening a bit more.

Sirius shuddered against him, a whine spilling out of their mouth--Remus felt it under his grip--as they stroked Remus faster. “Rem--ah--Daddy, please. Please, I wanna--”

“Yeah… yes… ah, come.” Remus felt a bit dizzy.

“Ahh, fuck,  _ fuck _ .” Sirius moaned, long and low, their hips bucking up erratically as their body went tense and shivered beneath him. 

The feeling of Sirius beneath him, sent Remus right over the edge. “Shit, shit… Sirius…” He moaned, his body shivering and trembling. Sirius met him for every thrust, their hips lifting up even as their thighs were shaking a little, one hand still stroking over Remus, the other clenched tight into the cushions beneath Remus’ grip. Remus came, his world going white for a moment. “Oh my god.”

Sirius groaned, still shivering as they sank back into the cushions. Remus dropped his hand and practically melted into Sirius. “So good princess.”

Sirius inhaled sharply, their hand that was stroking Remus falling into his lap. “Oh fuck,” they panted, twisting their other hand out of Remus’ grip to trail up his arm then over his back.

“Okay?” Remus moved a little so Sirius slipped out of him.

“Yeah,” Sirius said after a moment, head tipped back against the cushions again, their chest rising and falling. “Fucking hell. You’re fucking brilliant.”

“All right, good.” He ran a hand through their hair. “You’re brilliant as well.”

Sirius turned and kissed his wrist, still trying to catch their breath. “Fuck, that was good.”

“So good.” Remus moved off their lap and onto the cushion. “Did I make up for it -- yesterday?”

“Yeah.” Sirius didn’t move at all, their eyes opening to look at Remus. “You didn’t have to--have to make up for it. But that did.”

He laughed kissed their cheek. “Okay.”

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed again. They got halfway through lifting their hand to rake through their hair before they realised it was covered in Remus’ come. “Oh fucking hell.”

Remus chuckled. “We need to get cleaned up. It’s only like 10 in the morning.”

“Shower?” Sirius bit their lip, tilting their head a little. “Oh, a bath. That bath is huge, there’s enough room for both of us.”

“Sounds good.” Remus smiled, not moving from the chaise.

“Right?” Sirius gestured vaguely. “I can’t feel my toes though. I feel a bit lightheaded.”

“I nearly cut off your oxygen.”

Sirius smiled broadly. “Yeah, you did, didn’t you?”

“You really like that, huh?” Remus closed his eyes and yawned.

“Hmm, top five favourite things for sure.” Sirius curled up against his side, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Ah, your list is changing?” He rubbed their arm. Remus was now getting sticky and gross, but he still wasn’t sure he had the ability to move just yet.

Sirius chuckled. “Mm, the top three are probably always gonna stay the same.”

“Wait, are we talking about different things? I thought you were talking about top erotic experiences. Thought this was moving in over something.” Remus didn’t open his eyes still. He knew he was going to regret not getting up soon.

“Mmm, maybe it is, but I was talking about top five kinks I suppose, though I think there are ones on both lists.” Sirius’ voice had gone all soft.

“What are your top five kinks then?” Remus  _ had _ to ask.

“Now I have to try and number them,” Sirius sighed, chuckling. “Well, rope.”

“Clearly.” Remus hummed thoughtfully.

“Oh, I’ll do one then you do one. What about yours?” Sirius pressed another kiss to his collarbone.

“Rope.” He laughed.

“Oh, that’s cheating.” Sirius groaned. “Number two is hickeys, I think.”

“It’s not cheating if it’s true.” He nudged them. “Thigh highs. Is that a kink?”

“It is now.” Sirius laughed. “Mmm three…” 

“Spanking.”

Sirius grinned. “Hands or paddle? Or both, either. Whichever.”

“Both, Sirius.”

“Greedy.” Sirius laughed. “This is definitely cheating but spanking too.”

“Paddle or hand?” Remus asked them in return.

“Whichever Daddy wants,” Sirius replied, smiling sweetly. “Mm, probably paddle honestly. Because then you leave marks too and I like that.”

“Ah, okay.” Remus kissed them softly.

“But I won’t say no to your hand, either.” Sirius kissed back, nipping his bottom lip. “Oh! Remus, we forgot an important one.”

“Hmm?”

“ _ Your hands _ .”

“Ha, of course… being called Daddy.” Remus declared for his next kink. “And taking care of my princess, of course.”

Sirius’ smile softened a little, making a noise of contentment as they leaned in to kiss him again. “You love that that much Daddy?”

“I do.” Remus kissed back slowly, a hand carding through their hair.

Sirius leaned into his touch, pulling back just enough to speak. “Praise, from you.”

“I have one more?” Remus asked because his brain still felt like it wasn’t functioning properly.

“Mhmm, one more.”

“Ah, the rough sex… like when we’re playing at fighting but not really, probably.”

“Yeah?” Sirius grinned. “I like that too.”

“I know, you wouldn’t be so bratty other wise.” Remus yawned again. “Okay we need to get our arses up and get in the bath.”

Sirius laughed. “This is why we go together so well.” Sirius stretched, shifting to sit up. “Okay, let’s go.”

Remus got up and took their hand.


	30. Chapter 30

Sirius stretched and rolled onto their back, waking up slowly. Usually they were wide awake in an instant, but yesterday had been rather long after Remus’ appearance in the bar, handing Sirius the remote with a smirk. They’d gone upstairs and shagged and Sirius had felt a million times better about their connection.

Eventually they’d gotten dressed, after a bath and more lounging around, more kissing, and gone to sit in the bar by the fire, talking about everything and nothing. 

Of course the night had ended with more glorious sex and Sirius had to admit they were a little sore this morning when they woke up. Rolling onto their front they pressed a kiss to Remus’ shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. They had to leave this morning, but they didn’t mean they couldn’t take their time getting  _ ready _ to leave.

“Mmm.” Remus didn’t move or open his eyes.

“We have to get up and pack, caro,” Sirius murmured, pressing a line of tiny kisses across his collarbone. Or maybe they could stay here a little longer.

“Do we?” Remus’ eyes stayed closed.

“Mhmm.” Sirius trailed their lips up his neck, fingertips tracing lazily over his chest.

“So sad.” He yawned, hand coming up to their hair.

“The worst,” Sirius agreed, letting their fingers drift down over his stomach and over the dip of one hipbone. 

“Yeah.” Remus arched into their touch.

Sirius grinned, shifting down to kiss across Remus’ sternum, nudged his legs apart with their knee and trail their fingertip down his thigh then back up the inside. Their breath ghosted over the tip of his cock as they curled their fingers around the base.

“Ah, good morning.” Remus let out a little moan.

“Hmm, good morning darling,” Sirius muttered, licking a long stripe up Remus’ cock.

“Mmm, Sirius…” Remus trailed off, his fingers still combing through their hair.

“Yeah?” Sirius swirled their tongue in slow loops over Remus’ skin, stroking idly.

“I love you.”

Sirius gave a shudder. “I love you too.” They leaned up on one elbow, taking Remus into their mouth and sucking lightly, still swirling their tongue.

“Oh, fuck.” He took a sharp breath, looking down at them with a soft smile.

Smiling back at him, Sirius let out a soft hum, taking him deeper. They loved when Remus was sleepy, somewhere half-awake and just warm and present enough for them to make him feel good.

“So good… you’re so good.” Remus licked his lips.

Sirius couldn’t help practically squirming at the praise. Watching Remus come undone was their favourite thing. One hand stroking over him, the other trailed down over his balls, bobbing their head to take him deeper.

“I’m -- shit -- so close.” His hips canted slightly.

“Mhmmm,” Sirius moaned softly, coaxing him closer. They let their fingers trail a little further down to press over his entrance, swirling their tongue over his tip.

“Fuck, oh, fuck I’m -- oh --- Sirius,” Remus moaned, tensing and trembling with his climax. His fingers tightened in their hair.

Sirius’ eyelids fluttered shut at the sensation of his hands in their hair, swallowing around him as they worked him over through his orgasm. As Remus relaxed into the bed, he let go of their hair.

“Christ.”

A chuckle sounded from the back of Sirius’ throat as they slowly pulled off of him, sitting up and wiping their mouth on the back of their hand. “Good morning caro.”

“Very good morning my pearl.” He reached a hand out for them.

Sirius took his hand, bringing it closer to kiss the back of his knuckles before they shuffled up the bed.

“That was a nice way to wake up.” Remus tugged them down for a kiss on the lips. “Do you want anything…”

Sirius kissed back, humming thoughtfully. “Not really. Some pretty hickeys might be nice.”

“Yeah? I can do that.” Remus grinned into another kiss before his lips traveled down their jaw.

“Mm? Maybe, possibly?” Sirius chuckled, rolling onto their side.

“Maybe, yeah.” He moved with Sirius, lips pecking under their jaw because nipping at a sensitive spot on their neck. Sirius moaned in response, tipping their head back onto the pillows. It had been too long since Remus had given them hickeys. “You smell really good,” Remus commented with a soft laugh before he continued to kiss and bite at their neck.

“Ah ha, thank you,” Sirius said, chuckling as they pressed up closer to him.

“If it’s the hotel soap, we need to steal some more.” He sucked on the base of their neck.

“You--ah--distract the staff and I’ll--I’ll pick the locks to the storage cupboards.” Sirius shivered, tangling their legs with his, feeling their pulse throbbing beneath Remus’ mouth.

“Mmm,” Remus replied with his mouth on them before pulling back a little to find another spot to see to.

Sirius groaned, melting back into the sheets. “God, Remus, your mouth.”

Remus laughed, fingers going through their hair. There was no way to tell how long Remus was kissing and biting at their neck before he pulled back with a grin. “Okay, my lips are tingling.”

Sirius was more than a little breathless as they opened their eyes. “Mm, c’mere and let me kiss them better.”

“Okay.” Remus moved back up to their lips.

“Mmm, hi.” Sirius grinned, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “This is a good morning, isn’t it?”

“Very good.” He fell back against his pillow again. “We have to go don’t we?”

“Mm, unfortunately.” Sirius lifted one hand to gently prod at the sorest bit at the base of their throat. “But we get to go back to our flat and see Snuffs.”

“Yes, miss our baby.” He rubbed his face then yawned.

“Me too.” Sirius stifled a yawn into his shoulder. “We could sleep a little longer, I guess.”

“We could?” Remus looked at the clock. “I’m afraid if we do, I won’t get out of bed.”

“I mean that too. But we can make the posh bastards wait a little, can’t we? It’s either wait ‘til we check out or burst into the room and see…  _ that _ .” Sirius waved a hand at the mess of their case at the foot of the bed, all their toys strewn everywhere. Not to mention the fact they were both naked.

He laughed, sitting up a little and reaching for the water on the nightstand. “God, they’re probably ready to haul us out of here.”

“Probably,” Sirius agreed, chuckling.

“Imagine they think we’re going to try to camp out here.”

“Squatters rights!” Sirius snorted a laugh, rolling into their side. “On a scale of one to oh fuck, how bruised is my neck?”

“Oh fucking fuck?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “We’ll make a nice exit.”

Sirius grinned. “Of course. I’ll wear my tank top to check out.”

“Yes! With the leather jacket over your arm. We need to make our punk exit.”

“Yes!” Sirius laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Okay, now I’m inspired, c’mon.”

“I really think you should do the black skirt and the fishnet thigh highs too.” He pushed himself out of bed.

“When did you become a fashion designer?” Sirius teased, standing up and stretching their arms above their head.

“I’m just thinking about what will get their hackles up the most.”

“Of course, of course.” Sirius stretched to put their hands flat on the floor with a little noise of satisfaction. “God, I am sore this morning. You broke me yesterday.”

“You asked for it -- multiple times.” Remus was already fixing his own luggage.

Sirius tutted, stretching a little longer. “You’re meant to look after your princess, not break them in half Daddy.”

“But you like being broken in half.” Remus smirked over at them.

“Hmm, you’re such a sadist, aren’t you?” Sirius straightened up, shaking their limbs for a moment before crossing to their bag and starting to get dressed.

“Mmmhmm.” He pulled out a clean jumper.

Sirius shook their head, laughing as they pulled on their black skirt and fishnet thigh highs. Their tank top followed, and they kept their leather jacket to the side as they began to pack their things away. “Please don’t let me forget the toys by the bathroom sink.”

“I won’t.” He got into his jeans.

“Your loss if you do I suppose.” Sirius shot him a grin, shoving some more things into their case after trailing around the room to gather them up.

“Exactly.” Remus went over to them and kissed their cheek. “I’ll get them for you.”

“Hmm, thank you,” Sirius murmured, letting him step away before they smacked him on the arse.

“Hey!” He pretended to sound put off.

“You love it.” Sirius blew him a kiss as they went back to packing.

Remus rolled his eyes then went to the bathroom. “I do.”

Sirius smiled to themselves, and together they and Remus finished packing. With a stretch as they straightened up, Sirius looked around the room a while later. “We have everything?”

“We do, let’s go.” He grabbed his luggage. “We need to stop somewhere on the way home because there’s no food at home.”

“We can get takeout?” Sirius gasped, grinning. “Pizza!”

“That sounds great.” He took their hand and started to walk to the door.

Sirius pressed a kiss to the back of his hand before grabbing their bag and following him out. It was only in the elevator that Sirius got a real look at their neck, which true to Remus’ words was at the  _ oh fucking fuck _ level of bruised. They stifled a laugh into Remus’ shoulder. “Oh god, they’re so bad already.”

“We need to give them a lasting impression, don’t we?” Remus nudged them.

“Very true.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his jaw before they shifted their jacket to their other arm and raked their hair up into a ponytail. “There, better.”

“Lovely.” He brushed his fingers over their collarbone.

Sirius’ eyelids fluttered for a moment until the elevator doors slid open. Just as they expected, the woman on the other side of the door gave Sirius a triple-take, her eyes widening a fraction as they stepped past her. They were trying not to grin ear to ear as they made their way to reception.

“Hi, we’re checking out.” Remus leaned on the desk with a big grin.

“Good morning sir, I—“ the man behind the desk trailed off for a moment when his eyes flickered to Sirius, before he picked up on his spiel and carried on. 

Sirius bit back a laugh and leaned their hip against the desk, their grin as wide as Remus’ as they waited.

“It was -- a pleasure for you to stay with us.” The staff member cleared his throat. Obviously it wasn’t.

“Thank you! We loved it, I’m sure we’ll be back!” Remus pulled on his coat. “Right princess?”

Sirius grinned. “Right! You’ll have a hard time keeping us away I think.” They leaned in and kissed his cheek. “C’mon Daddy, let's go home.”

Remus took their hand against and turned away from the flustered looking staff member. “That was the only time you can call me Daddy like that in front of anyone,” he whispered in their ear.

Sirius leaned into him, biting their lip. “Oh I know Daddy, I know.”

“Glad you couldn’t resist that one though.” Remus kissed their cheek as they started to walk away.

“Punk Remus has well and truly rubbed off on m—“ Sirius trailed off, frowning as they looked towards the main entrance where a sleek looking black car was parked.

“What is it?” He leaned into them.

Sirius didn’t quite know how to answer as they watched Walburga Black step out of the car and Orion skirt around to offer his arm to her. They blinked a few times. Was that really them, here?

“Sirius,” Remus said sounding nervous. “Sirius.”

“Er—“ Sirius bit their lip. They glanced around before looking back to their biological parents walking closer. Any second now and they would see Sirius but they couldn’t make their feet move, as much as they wanted to just walk past them with their head held high.

“That’s…” Remus cleared his throat. “Sirius, come on.”


End file.
